Sim, eu existi e eu te amei
by maralice-chan
Summary: Jensen Ackles é um secretário executivo que não sabe bem se está sendo assombrado ou se está louco. Seus surtos pisicóticos ou momentos de possessão o levam sempre para a mesma pessoa, Jared Padalecki, um agente de moda que consegue mexer com todos os seus sentidos. Agora Jensen não sabe se o que sente por Jared é loucura, possessão ou um sentimento verdadeiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Sim, eu existí e eu te amei...

**Autora: **Maralice-chan

******Fandom: **Padackles / RPS (**R**eal **P**erson **S**lash) / Supernatural

**Disclaimer: **Claro que nenhuma personalidade presente nessa história me pertence ou tem os relacionamentos apresentados aki.

**Observação: **Essa é outra fic republicada. Vou ir postando aos pouquinhos, tá?

**Avisos: **Essa fic contêm cenas de sexo homossexual, possiveis palavrões e linguagem pesada. É possível que tenha cenas de violência. Ainda não sei... Então, só leia se estiver preparado.

Prólogo

Noite de Delírios

_Dói mais teu silêncio que tua agressão  
Tentar crescer, saber dizer não  
Ter seu espaço, sua opção, tudo em vão_

O vai e vem de pessoas era constante. Inúmeras pessoas de todos os tipos, de todas as raças e nacionalidades se amontoavam naquela estação de metrô. Elas passavam esbarrando e empurrando umas as outras. Crianças choravam, adultos gritavam e discutiam uns com os outros. A hora do rush era definitivamente o pior momento para alguém tentar encontrar outra pessoa na estação. Ainda assim, ela caminhava firmemente, ao menos o mais firmes que suas bambas pernas permitiam. Seu coração estava disparado. Enquanto tentava vencer a multidão que se punha entre ela e aquele homem, pensava em quantas vezes estivera ali e em quantas vezes quisera falar. Mas ela não podia. Sua voz, por mais que ela abrisse a boca e desejasse gritar a plenos pulmões, não saia. Mas em fim ela estava ali para dizer. E ela diria. Ela diria ao seu amor o que vinha guardando em seu peito por todo aquele tempo. Ela diria, ela gritaria ao mundo que o amava. Ela gritaria mil e uma vezes até que ele acreditasse, até que ele se desse conta. E mesmo que ele não a correspondesse, tudo o que queria era dizer que existia e que o amava.

Quando o avistou subindo as escadas, pronto para ganhar a imensidão da cidade, seu coração bateu mais forte. Ela subiu correndo atrás dele e parou no último degrau. O homem que amava estava tão perto... Estendeu a mão em sua direção e já iria chamar por ele quando sentiu uma pancada no rosto. Foi rápido. Em um minuto ela já estava caída no fim das escadas. Mas seus olhos viram tudo muito devagar. Sua mente compreendeu muito devagar. Como se estivesse vendo tudo em câmera lenta suas mãos foram se afastando do homem que amava e ela bateu com as costas e com a cabeça contra os degraus. Sentiu seu pescoço quebrando e ainda que soubesse que deveria estar sentindo muita dor, não sentia nada. Apenas via uma confusão de rostos assustados a olhando do alto das escadas e um homem correndo às pressas. Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas foram as últimas coisas que viu antes de seus olhos fecharem.

I

_A gente se esquece que tudo promete  
Tenta não ver que enlouquece  
Na barra pesada, isso nunca mais, te encontrei  
Uhh..._

Seu coração batia forte e ele arfava ruidosamente. Ainda assim não deixou de correr. Suas pernas, já bambas, forçavam-se a levá-lo até onde suas vistas alcançavam. Seu pulmão queimava enquanto recebia e expulsava o ar numa velocidade vertiginosa. Ele podia sentir seus músculos estalando e sabia que uma distensão não tardaria se ele não deixasse de correr àquela velocidade e tão desajeitadamente. Mas não havia outra escolha. Estava sendo seguido.

Havia ido à festa na casa de Mike. Bebera um pouco, conversara com os amigos e forçara-se a conhecer algumas garotas. Ainda assim, a imagem de Daneel não lhe saia da cabeça. Quando os amigos se distraíram com um strip-tease que uma das convidadas começara a fazer sobre a mesa de sinuca, Jensen aproveitou para escapulir sem ser notado. Sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Sabia que se agarrar aquele amor era ridículo. Daneel escolhera outro homem. Se ela tivesse dito desde o começo já teria sido difícil, mas descobri daquela forma foi um pesadelo.

Há algum tempo, Jensen já vinha sentindo-a distante dele. Ela quase não atendia suas ligações, quase não se encontravam e quando se viam, não tinham assunto. Era como se uma muralha houvesse se colocado entre eles. Jensen se desesperou. Não queria perdê-la. Não poderia perdê-la. Começou a cercá-la de carinhos e cuidados. Mandava flores, ligava sem parar e sempre procurava surpreendê-la. Foi em uma dessas surpresas, quando fora visitá-la no trabalho sem avisar, que ouvira as amigas dela comentando sobre um suposto novo amor. Fingiu não ter escutado, mas então passou a se preocupar seriamente. Daneel não era o tipo de mulher que ficava com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Então, com toda certeza, se ela estava interessada em alguém ela devia estar indecisa entre os dois, pois ela nunca o trairia daquela forma. Mesmo assim, ele começou a tentar ocupar todas as brechas. Quando ela não estava no trabalho ele sempre queria saber onde ela estava e com quem. Até que por fim, descobriu uma data e um horário anotados na agenda dela. Seguiu-a até que, para seu desespero, a viu aos beijos com outro homem. Mal se lembrava direito de sua reação ao ver aquela cena. Só se lembrava de ter ficado sentado na porta do apartamento dela esperando-a e quando ela chegou, ele se atirou aos seus pés e chorou, implorou, se humilhou, mas fora tudo em vão. Então ele perdeu a cabeça e ameaçou.

— Se você não vai ficar comigo, não vai ficar com mais ninguém!

Foram três semanas em que ele não se reconhecera. Ligava para ela sem parar, inclusive tarde da noite, sempre que ela saia do trabalho ele estava esperando do outro lado da rua, lotava sua caixa de mensagens com declarações de amor até que ela se viu forçada a bloquear suas ligações, seus e-mails e tudo mais que os conectasse de alguma forma. Mudou de emprego, alugou outro apartamento e deu queixa na policia. Jensen tentou insistir, mas seus amigos ameaçaram contar o que estava acontecendo aos seus pais e convencê-los a interná-lo em uma clinica.

Jensen acabou colocando a cabeça no lugar. Ele não era um psicopata. Era apenas um homem desesperadamente apaixonado, então por que o tratavam feito um criminoso? Começou a fazer terapia. Doutor Jeff Dean Morgan não era um terapeuta qualquer. Ele era um homem diferente. Ao contrário dos outros terapeutas que seus amigos o obrigaram a visitar, Dr. Morgan parecia realmente se importar com ele e compreender, de certa forma, sua obsessão por Daneel, embora não concordasse com seus atos. Assim, graças ao tratamento com ele, Jensen conseguia ao menos respirar e andar mesmo sabendo que Daneel estava respirando e andando com outro homem.

Naquela noite havia ido a casa de Mike para uma festa. Ainda que não se considerasse pronto para isso, Dr. Morgan dissera que era uma boa idéia e que gostaria muito que Jensen se esforçasse um pouco mais para superar o ocorrido. Então meio contra vontade, Jensen fora e suportara a festa até o seu limite. Se soubesse o que o aguardava do lado de fora do prédio onde Mike morava, não teria ido.

Assim que ganhou a rua, Jensen começou a ter uma sensação estranha. Como se alguém o estivesse seguindo. Olhou para todos os lados, mas tudo o que viu foi a escuridão que tomava a rua aquela hora da noite. Seu carro estava estacionado não muito longe dali. Tentou caminhar despreocupadamente, mas a forte sensação de havia alguém atrás dele não o abandonava. Começou a andar mais rápido e a cada passo que dava sentia que quem estava o seguindo se aproximava ainda mais. Desesperou-se e começou a correr. Seu carro estava na curva da rua abaixo da sombra de algumas arvores. Correu até ele e tentou achara a chave sem olhar para trás. Não tinha coragem. A cada momento que brigava com o molho de chaves as batidas em seu coração se aceleravam. Quando estava perto de achar a chave correta, sentiu um sopro em sua nuca. Não foi capaz de se controlar. Disparou em uma correria desenfreada pela rua deserta. E por mais que corresse sentia como se quem o perseguia estivesse cada vez mais perto. Lutou contra o desejo de gritar feito uma garotinha e forçou suas pernas até o limite. De repente sentiu como se sua panturrilha se rasgasse e desabou pesadamente no chão. Enquanto lutava contra a dor buscando desesperadamente se levantar e continuar sua fuga, sentiu a mão de alguém tocar em seu ombro.

II

Havia uma voz chamando-o bem longe. Era quase um sussurro. Abriu os olhos de uma só vez e percebeu que já estava em sua parada. Desceu do trem o mais rápido que pôde pensando em como seu sexto sentido estava forte nas últimas semanas. Ainda que estivesse trabalhando duas vezes mais que o normal, nunca perdia sua parada. Caminhou rapidamente pelo metrô listando mentalmente suas atividades para o dia seguinte. Tinha um encontro com Samanta Regly às oito e conversaria com Milton Foreman às dez. Precisava estar livre até o meio dia, pois tinha almoço marcado com Bob O'brien. Se tivesse um tempinho antes do encontro com Luca Santanna às duas passaria rapidamente para ver como andavam as coisas com Coraline Sodré.

Assim que chegou perto das escadas viu um homem caído junto a elas. Ele não parecia um mendigo. Estava bem vestido demais para isso. Na verdade ele parecia ter acabado de sair de uma festa. Perguntou-se se ele estaria bêbado ou se teria sido assaltado. Pensou em passar direto. Era a ação apropriada, mas alguma coisa nele o fazia querer parar e verificar qual era sua situação. "Droga, Jared! Lá vai você de novo se meter com o que não é da sua conta..."

Abaixou-se ao lado dele e o sacudiu levemente. O homem gemeu baixinho e apertou as pálpebras, mas nem sinal de acordar. Jared então, o sacudiu com um pouco mais de força. O outro homem acordou gritando desesperado o que fez Jared quase cair para trás e chamou a atenção de metade das pessoas que transitavam pela estação.

— Tudo bem, amigão? — Jared arriscou-se a perguntar vendo a expressão de susto total no rosto do homem.

Jared o observou melhor e percebeu que ele não era um homem qualquer. Inacreditavelmente, Jared não tinha reparado a primeira vista, mas o homem era loiro e possuía olhos verdes e brilhantes, sem falar nos cílios, incrivelmente longos, quase femininos, extremamente sensuais. O rosto era quase que completamente tomado por sardas que o deixavam ainda mais sexy. O corpo bem definido não podia ser ocultado pela camiseta preta sob a jaqueta e a calça jeans escura exibia descaradamente as monumentais pernas do homem. Apesar de todos esses atributos, o que mais chamava atenção nele eram os lábios carnudos e bem desenhados. Ele era quase a versão masculina de Angeline Joulie.

— Você tá legal? — Jared perguntou. O homem olhou ao redor e balançou a cabeça ainda confusamente. — Você foi assaltado? — O homem arregalou os olhos e mexeu nos bolsos tirando uma carteira logo em seguida. — Que bom então! Isso quer dizer que você... Só está bêbado...? — Jared continuava a encará-lo, mas o homem ainda o olhava como se não compreendesse o que o outro dizia. — Certo, então... — Jared levantou-se e lançou um último olhar ao homem. — Cuide-se então... — Disse subindo as escadas. Se o homem fosse mais jovem, certamente teria deixado seu cartão com ele, mas ele aparentava ter no mínimo uns trinta anos. "Velho demais..." Jared pensou. Antes que o homem saísse completamente do alcance de sua vista, virou-se para trás e o encarou pela última vista. O homem também o olhava cheio de curiosidade. "Velho demais, mas muito gostoso!"

III

_Nada adianta e não tem disfarce  
Pra que enganar? Diz a verdade...  
Tanta solidão, a quem convém? Esquece e vem...  
Vem... Uhh.._

Jensen observou o homem sumir da sua vista. Quando abrira os olhos e o encarara se perguntava se tinha morrido e se aquele era um anjo ou algo parecido. Seus olhos castanhos verdeados pareciam tão sinceros, tão preocupados... Assim que havia visto-o levantar-se, prendeu a respiração. O homem era enorme e cheio de músculos. Mal conseguira conter o assombro em seus olhos ao vê-lo se voltar para olhá-lo.

Mas o homem não era a única coisa estranha que o rodeava. Estava confuso. Há pouco tempo estava correndo pelas ruas igual um fugitivo e sendo perseguido sabe-se lá por quem. De repente sentira aquela dor na panturrilha e caíra. Ao sentir aquela mão em seu ombro apagara. Estava envergonhado. Desmaiara de susto. Mas então o que estava fazendo ali? Levantou-se com dificuldade. A perna doía. Foi até o mapa do metrô e procurou se localizar.

— Puta que pariu! — Varias pessoas se viraram para ele. Jensen buscou se acalmar. Tudo bem. Era só fazer um esforço para se lembrar dos fatos ido a festa do Mike e saíra sem ninguém se dar conta. Depois cismara que alguém o estava perseguindo, agora essa idéia lhe parecia ridícula, depois disso... O que havia acontecido após ele ter caído? Como fora parar do outro lado da cidade? Abriu a carteira e conferiu quanto dinheiro tinha. Dinheiro para voltar ele tinha, mas não sabia o que fazer se apagasse de novo. Sem falar que sua perna doía como nunca. Achou melhor ligar para que alguém fosse buscá-lo, mas quem? Mike e Tom estavam tão bêbados quando saíra da festa que ele duvidava que os dois amigos conseguissem ao menos atender ao telefone. Chris e Steaven estavam se apresentando em algum lugar. Esquecera-se aonde... Não conhecia muitas pessoas na cidade, então achou melhor ligar para a única pessoa em quem confiava completamente.

— Alô? Dr. Morgan?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dois

Noites De Sol, Dias De Lua

Morgan o olhava desconfiado. Jensen se mexeu desconfortável na poltrona. Já começava a achar que ter chamado Morgan fora uma péssima idéia. O homem havia ido buscá-lo, mas se recusara a deixá-lo sozinho em seu apartamento. Preferiu sentar com ele e conversar. Jensen contou a história toda, desde a corrida desesperada pela rua onde Mike morava até sua estranha aparição na estação de metrô. A cada cena que ia narrando, Jensen se convencia do quão absurdo era a história e do quanto ele estava ficando louco. Mas Morgan não dissera nada, apenas escutara tudo atentamente, sem interrompê-lo uma única vez. Depois que Jensen terminou seu relato, os dois mergulharam em um silêncio desconfortável. Jensen esperou que o terapeuta dissesse algo, mas como o homem só fazia encará-lo, resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

— Então, Doutor...? — Jensen riu sem graça. — Acha que estou ficando louco?

— Eu não sei. Você está? — Morgan continuava fitando-o com seriedade, como se Jensen fosse a coisa mais interessante que ele já vira em sua vida.

— Eu não sei. — Jensen juntou as mãos nervosamente.

— Você não sabe se está louco? — Morgan alteou as sobrancelhas e o espiou sobre os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz.

— O terapeuta aqui é você! — Jensen perdeu a calma. Levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala nervosamente. Já estava se odiando por ter chamado Morgan. Mesmo Mike e Tom bêbados teriam sido melhores.

— Eu liguei para o Mike.

— O quê? — Jensen perguntou se sentindo confuso. — Quando?

— Logo após receber sua ligação. — Morgan disse calmamente. — Ele foi até o seu carro e encontrou as chaves no chão. Ele disse que você pode ir pegá-las com ele assim que a ressaca dele passar.

— Ah... Obrigado. — Jensen estava confuso. Será que o fato de Mike ter achado suas chaves no chão perto do táxi queria dizer que tudo havia sido real?

— Como tem se sentido ultimamente? — Morgan perguntou sério.

— Bem. — Jensen mentiu.

— Jeeennnsen. — O homem o espiou por sobre os óculos que insistiam em escorregar pelo seu nariz.

— Tudo bem. Não vou mentir. — Jensen se rendeu e voltou a se sentar de frente para o terapeuta — Eu estou uma droga. Ainda não consigo trabalhar direito, ainda não consigo me encontrar com meus pais, encará-los e dizer que eu e a Danneel não temos mais nada. Não consigo nem mesmo ligar par eles.

— É difícil no início, Jensen, mas você se acostuma. — Morgan juntou as mãos sobre o joelho. — Então, tem ido à Mutual Paranoia?

— Ainda não tive coragem de voltar lá... — Jensen fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. — Ainda não tive coragem de voltar a nenhum dos lugares que frequentava com a Danneel.

— Um passo de cada vez, Jensen. — Morgan ajeitou os óculos. — Fiquei sabendo que o Christian e o Steve vão tocar no Mutual Paranoia amanhã à noite. Você devia ir.

— Você quer dizer hoje à noite? Já passam das duas, doutor.

— É mesmo. — Morgan então se levantou. — Bom. Te vejo mais tarde então.

— Mais tarde?

— É. Temos uma consulta, lembra?

— Ah, é... — Jensen o acompanhou até a porta. Quando finalmente se viu livre do terapeuta foi até o seu escritório e sentou-se diante do retrato de Danneel.

**######################################################################**

_**Existe ódio e encanto  
Nesse teu rosto marcado  
Sem disfarce, sem nenhum romance  
Sem o milagre esperado**_

Jared se levantou assim que o despertador tocou. Mal teve tempo de escovar os dentes antes que seu telefone começasse a tocar. Atendeu com a boca ainda cheia de espuma.

— Jared Padalecki.

— Jay! Você precisa conversar com a Rosario Martins! — Jay riu imediatamente ao reconhecer a voz de Lauren Graham. Pelo tom de voz, a mulher devia estar desesperada. — Aquela modelinho espanhola simplesmente se recusa a trabalhar com a Coraline Sodré! Parece que as duas disputaram uma campanha e a Coraline se deu melhor... Mas agora o que eu faço? A Luft escolheu as duas...

— Calma, Lauren... — Jared cuspiu a espuma na pia. — Avise à Rosario que se ela recusar o trabalho depois de já ter assinado os papéis, isso representará uma quebra de contrato e, embora a _Paradise_ vá arcar com as despesas, a carreira dela junto a agência já era. Sem falar que eu vou maldizê-la para todas as agências do mundo e ela nunca mais irá conseguir um único trabalho.

— Mas ela não está dormindo com o presidente? — Lauren perguntou. — Eles saíram juntos da última festa... Você tem certeza de que ela vai te dar ouvidos?

— Diga a ela que o amante fixo do presidente sou eu e que é melhor ela não me contrariar...

— Jay, você nunca me contou que...

— Tchau, Lauren! — Assim que desligou, o telefone voltou a tocar. — Fala, Misha!

— Cara, não consigo encontrar aquele infeliz do Bob O´brien! Ele vai fotografar em cinco minutos e sumiu no ar.

— Calma, Misha. É só você procurar no banheiro. Ele deve estar em um dos boxes fazendo um exercício de respiração para acalmar.

— Exercício de respiração?! — Misha parecia incrédulo. Jared quase podia ver a cara do homem do outro lado da linha — Cada dia que passo nessa agência me convenço ainda mais que modelos não são excêntricos. Eles são todos loucos! Loucos!

— Tchau, Misha! — Quando estava se barbeando o celular voltou a tocar. — Fala, Jin!

— Rapaz, faça o favor de me avisar se estivermos dormindo juntos, ok? Não é nada agradável acordar com uma modelo histérica no telefone me acusando de ser uma bicha louca que dorme com seus agentes... — Jared não pôde conter a gargalhada. — De qualquer forma, eu disse a ela que se não fizesse como meu amante preferencial ordenou, ela iria para a rua.

— Valeu, Jin! — Jared agradeceu. — Depois a gente marca um jantar...

— Depois dessa bomba que você jogou sobre mim? Se formos vistos juntos aí que tudo mundo vai ficar falando mesmo!

— Jin, eu disse isso para a Lauren. Todo mundo já deve estar falando.

— Meu Deus! Bicha nessa idade...? O que meus amigos da sauna vão dizer quando souberem?

— Os seus amigos da sauna já sabem. — Jared riu — Te vejo depois, gostosão!

Depois de conversar com mais dez pessoas por telefone, Jared finalmente saiu de casa e entrou as pressas no elevador, conversando com Chad pelo celular. Espantou-se quando a porta do elevador abriu e ele se viu no estacionamento.

— Jay! Jay! Oi, Jay!? Você ainda ta aí, cara?!

— Tô aqui sim, Chad. É só que... — Jared caminhou pelo estacionamento até parar diante de um carro todo encoberto por uma lona preta. — Eu acabei esquecendo e apertando o botão da garagem.

— Ah, cara... — A voz de Chad pareceu morrer do outro lado. — Você tá legal?

— Tô... é só que... Eu vou indo, cara, se não vou acabar perdendo o metrô... — Jared desligou sem esperar a resposta de Chad. Sabia que o amigo tentaria dizer alguma coisa para animá-lo ou simplesmente diria uma bobagem qualquer só para se livrar do desconforto daquela situação. Não era isso que ele queria. Na verdade, Jared não queria que ninguém o consolasse ou animasse. Ele sabia o que tinha feito. Ele merecia o castigo.

_**Nas noites de sol,os que vivem sós  
Sorriem desesperados  
Entre vertigens de cor**_

Há mais de três anos Jared não dirigia, nem ao menos entrava em um carro. Tornara-se um dos agentes mais famosos da _Paradise_ e ainda assim ia ao trabalho todos os dias de metrô. Se fosse preciso ir a algum lugar ele sempre ia de trem ou de avião, nunca de carro. Quando não era possível fugir desse tipo de automóvel ele mandava alguém em seu lugar, geralmente Misha Collins. Apesar de não ser capaz de entrar em um carro, Jared mantinha em sua garagem o Jaguar que comprara após o sucesso de seu primeiro desfile como top model número um. Após isso, tudo em sua vida mudara. A carreira de modelo, a vida badalada que levava, os holofotes e os flashes sobre ele, tudo ficara no passado. Uma única noite mudara toda uma vida.

Jared lutou contra a tentação de puxar a lona e admirar de novo o estrago na dianteira do carro. Ele achou que aquela visão só o faria se sentir ainda pior. Mas Jared era meio masoquista mesmo. Puxou a lona e contemplou pela milésima vez o estrago causado pela batida. Aquela batida que mudara toda a sua vida. Ainda podia se ver sentado ao volante discutindo alguma coisa com Sandy. Ainda podia perceber o tom de irritação na voz sempre tenra dela. Ainda podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ainda podia ouvir o som de vidros quebrando, ainda podia vê-la voar contra o vidro da frente e indo parar na frente de outro carro.

Se jared não tivesse discutido com Sandy naquela noite, ela não teria tido a maldita idéia de tirar o cinto e pedir para que ele parasse o carro. Ou se ao menos ele tivesse feito o que ela queria, se tivesse parado o carro quando ela pediu ao invés de continuar dirigindo feito louco, ele não teria batido contra um stilo e ela não teria voado do banco do carona e ido se estatelar no vidro da frente do outro carro.

Mas agora era tarde. Sandy não estava mais lá. Sua carreira de modelo, ainda que pudesse ser salva após o escândalo que se seguiu ao acidente, não lhe interessava mais. Foi graças a muita insistência de Jim Beaver e Lauren Graham, que ele acabou aceitando trabalhar de agente na agência que o lançara como modelo. Ainda que fosse doloroso continuar no tumultuado mundo da moda, essa era a única coisa que Jared sabia fazer. Jared pensara muitas vezes em desistir de tudo, acabar consigo mesmo. Mas essa não era a saída. Morrer não traria Sandy de volta. Nem mesmo viver uma vida de fracassos faria isso. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era seguir em frente. Seguir em frente e dar o melhor de si.

Tinha acabado de descer até a estação quando olhou para o local onde se encontrara com o homem na noite anterior. Aquele homem podia ser um bêbado maluco, mas definitivamente era lindo. Uns aninhos mais novo e Jared decididamente o agenciaria. Com um risinho nos lábios, jared entrou no trem e durante todo o percurso até o trabalho foi pensando nos lábios carnudos do homem e em como seus cílios longos e curvados emolduravam perfeitamente bem aqueles olhos verdes.

Quando desceu do trem já estava outra vez no celular conversando com Lauren. Como sempre, a mulher estava desesperada. Jared estava atravessando uma avenida quando seus olhos se encontraram por um momento com o rosto que vinha tomando seus pensamentos nas últimas horas. O homem vinha atravessando a mesma avenida, mas na direção contrária. Mal o viu passar rapidamente por si e olhou para trás, mas o sinal já estava abrindo e Jared teve que correr para não ser atropelado. Procurou com os olhos pelo homem do outro lado, mas não o encontrou. Enquanto ainda se irritava consigo mesmo por não tê-lo encontrado, a ficha acabou caindo. Por que ele estava tão interessado em outro homem?

######################################################################

_**Os corações tristes sonham  
Em cofres fortes lacrados  
Como o teu pra mim  
Como o meu pra quem  
Tentou ficar ao meu lado**_

Jensen correu até chegar ao escritório. Assim que se sentou em sua mesa, ouviu um pigarro atrás de si. Virou o pescoço exibindo seu melhor sorriso.

— Desculpe o atraso, Senhor Wisdom. — O homem sorriu de volta, mas seu sorriso simpático era uma ameaça velada.

— Jen, my boy... — Disse Robert Wisdom colocando a mão sobre o ombro do homem. — Sabe por que dentre todas as pessoas desta empresa você é o meu secretário e não o Rosenbaum ou o Welling?

— Por que o meu sorriso é mais bonito? — Sorriu, mas ao ver a expressão no rosto do chefe mudou de atitude — Por que meu currículo é melhor que o deles? — Jensen respondeu sério.

— Seu currículo é uma merda assim como seu sorriso. — Wisdom disse. — Você só é o meu secretário por que eu estudei com o seu pai. Por que todo ano eu passo o dia de ação de graças comendo o peru que sua mãe prepara. Por que meus netos freqüentam a mesma escola que seus sobrinhos. Por que a minha filha mais nova se senta ao lado da sua irmã na faculdade. Então não venha se achando pra cima de mim e chegando atrasado por que não cola.

— É o meu primeiro atraso, Senhor Wisdom. — Jensen respondeu. — Eu estou sem carro...

— E eu com isso...? — O homem sorriu com a cara mais lavada do mundo e voltou para a sua sala às costas de Jensen.

— Meu Deus! — Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás. Seu dia estava sendo uma droga. Não dormira nada por que teve a maldita idéia de ir à festa de Mike sem considerar que teria que trabalhar no outro dia. Quem faz uma festa em plena quarta-feira? Michael Rosenbaum faz. Como se isso não bastasse ainda pirara no meio da rua achando que estava sendo perseguido, agora já quase não acreditava no ocorrido, e fora acordar do outro lado da cidade em uma estação de metrô. Isso até que foi estranho, mas ter que falar sobre isso imediatamente após o ocorrido com seu terapeuta em plena madrugada, certamente tinha sido a pior parte. Agora estava com sono e sem carro.

— E aí, Jen? — Mike cumprimentou. Seu rosto estava pálido e as olheiras eram assustadoramente visíveis. Ele vinha com a pasta debaixo do braço e um copo descartável com café.

— Você tá chegando agora? — Jensen perguntou incrédulo. — Essa não é a terceira vez na semana que você se atrasa? E olha que hoje é quinta... — Jensen balançou a cabeça incrédulo — Por que só eu levo bronca nessa droga de empresa?

— Por que você é o secretário do vice-presidente. — Mike deu de ombros e jogou um molho de chaves sobre a mesa do amigo. — Da próxima vez que seu terapeuta me ligar no meio da noite é melhor ele estar pronto para fazer sexo-fone comigo.

— O quê, cara? Você não faturou nenhuma gatinha ontem à noite?

— Todas me deram um fora... Acho que raspar a cabeça não foi mesmo uma boa idéia...

— Eu avisei. — Jensen sorriu, mas logo o telefone tocou. — Sim, senhor Wisdom?

— Para de conversar fiado com o Rosenbaum e vai trabalhar, my boy!

— Sim, senhor. — Jensen desligou o aparelho com um longo suspiro — Tenho que trabalhar...

— Boa sorte! — Mike sorriu e seguiu para fora da ante-sala da sala do vice-presidente da G-tech.

_**Nos dias de lua, sob os luminosos  
Caminham os solitários  
Entre imagens neon  
Velhos segredos guardados**_

Mike era secretário do Diretor de Marketing e Tom era o secretário do diretor de Finanças. Ainda que todos eles estivessem no topo do corpo de secretariado da G-tech, nenhum deles tinha tanto trabalho quanto Jensen. Wisdom era um homem ambicioso que estava tentando chegar à presidência há anos. Se tudo corresse como esperava, em poucos meses ele e Jensen se mudariam para a enorme sala presidencial que ocupava quase metade daquele andar. Wisdom era assim: implicava com Jensen e o criticava na maior parte do tempo, mas se subia não subia sozinho.

Quando Jensen entrara ali, começou como secretário do Diretor de relações exteriores, mas conforme Wisdom foi progredindo, Jensen foi junto. Não que ele fosse apenas um oportunista que se aproveitava da amizade de Wisdom com seu pai. Ele podia ter entrado na empresa por isso, mas seu talento fizera dele indispensável para seu chefe. Independente das dificuldades do novo cargo, Jensen sempre conseguia se adaptar e dar o melhor de si para que as coisas saíssem bem para Wisdom, assim, os dois subiam juntos.

O caso com Danneel foi a pior fase de sua vida, mas graças ao apóio dos amigos e a vista grossa que Wisdom vinha fazendo para os seus primeiros erros graves como seu secretário, Jensen não perdera seu emprego. Ele ainda não tinha chegado perto do chefe e dito claramente que ele e Danneel não tinham mais nada e que por isso ele pirara e andara fazendo loucuras nos últimos meses, mas também não havia contado nem mesmo aos seus pais. De qualquer forma, Jensen sabia que Wisdom sabia. Tom ou Mike, ou os dois juntos, deviam ter contado. Isso por que sempre que Jensen inventava uma desculpa esfarrapada para sair mais cedo e ir ver seu terapeuta, Wisdom, a criatura mais sagaz sobre a face da terra, dava permissão sem fazer maiores perguntas.

Naquela tarde não foi diferente. Ele saiu mais cedo dizendo que ia ao dentista e Wisdom simplesmente dissera que tudo bem. Assim que abandonou o edifício de quinze andares onde a G-tech ocupava nada menos que sete desses andares, Jensen decidiu seguir a pé até o consultório de Morgan. Não era muito longe e como ele estava bem adiantado, não custava nada fazer uma caminhada, mesmo que estivesse de terno e gravata.

Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas apinhadas de gente, sentiu algo estranho. Uma dor alucinante no peito, um desconforto acima da sensação física. De repente sua visão ficou meio turva. Olhou para o chão tentando buscar equilíbrio, mas o viu sumir debaixo de seus pés. Seu mundo simplesmente... apagou.

###################################################################

Jared tinha acabado de se encontrar com o diretor de marketing de uma grande empresa de cosméticos. Duas das modelos da _Paradise_ estariam na campanha da nova linha de cosméticos. Jared estava satisfeito, afinal o contrato valia milhões. Decidiu voltar para casa mais cedo por conta própria, já que teria uma festa para ir. Não era uma festa qualquer, era simplesmente uma daquelas festas que estilistas famosos faziam para chamar a atenção para o lançamento de sua grife que seria lançado no próximo evento de moda. Jared costumava chamar essas festas de _look me_. Ele definitivamente considerava esse tipo de festa o cúmulo do cúmulo do exibicionismo, mas como o bom agente que era, iria e tentaria farejar novos contratos para os seus modelos.

Estava completamente absorvido na escolha mental de qual roupa usar enquanto descia para a plataforma da estação do metrô que mal notou a presença de alguém bem atrás dele.

Seu celular tocou e Jared atendeu rapidamente.

— Jared falando.

— Jay, não se esqueça de levar alguém com você para a festa dessa noite! — Lauren disse do outro lado da linha.

— Eu pensei que iria com você?

— Não dá. Nossa _top espanhola_ deu o fora no Beave e ele acabou me convocando como acompanhante substituta.

— Lauren, não brinca. Eu passei a semana inteira arrumando par pra todo mundo por que achei que já tinha você e agora que não tem ninguém disponível, você me apronta essa?

— A culpa foi sua, garanhão. Ninguém mandou assumir seu relacionamento com o chefe na última hora.

— Droga! — Jared xingou. — E agora...? Quem eu levo?

— Que tal aquele seu amiguinho chiclete?

— Lauren, o Chad é homem. — Enquanto dizia isso, Jared avistou o tal homem misterioso do outro lado da plataforma.

— E quê que tem? Todo mundo já tá achando que você é uma bichona mesmo... — Lauren riu.

— ... — Jared o encarou e ficou surpreso pelo fato do homem o olhar nos olhos sem menor constrangimento ou estranhamento.

_**E quando o sol passa por aqui  
Vem pela rua vem sobre mim  
Por onde eu fujo, por onde vim  
Te encontrar  
Sempre o mesmo lugar**_

— Jared, você tá me ouvindo? — Jared simplesmente desligou o aparelho e subiu as escadas correndo feito louco. Não sabia por que e nem queria saber. Só existia uma única certeza em sua mente, ele precisava se aproximar daquele homem e olhar bem de perto para aqueles olhos verdes. Quando finalmente deu a volta e chegou ao outro lado da estação, descobriu-se sozinho na plataforma. O homem havia sumido. Surpreso e decepcionado, Jared começou a fazer o caminho de volta quando o seu celular tocou de novo. — Jay, o que aconteceu? A ligação caiu?

— Desculpe, Lauren, eu achei que tinha visto alguém, mas... — Jared estava indo descer novamente as escadas quando um rapaz veio correndo e esbarrou nele fazendo-o se desequilibrar. Quando ele já ia caindo, sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso com força mantendo-o no lugar. Após recuperar o equilíbrio, sentiu a mão que antes o segurava soltar-se de uma vez só e acabou olhando para trás para agradecer quem o salvara de um tombo feio, talvez até fatal, quando se encontrou com um incrível par de olhos verdes.

— Jay, tudo bem? Vai desligar na minha cara de novo?

— Foi mal, Lauren. — Jared guardou o aparelho no bolso e ficou olhando nos olhos daquele homem. Estavam finalmente próximos. Tão próximos que Jared poderia contar cada sarda no rosto do homem e até mesmo sentir seu perfume. — Obrigado. — Disse num sussurro rouco.

O homem não disse nada, apenas o encarou por mais um tempo antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e roçar os lábios nos dele. Foi um contato suave, quase um sopro de tão leve, mas aquele simples roçar de lábios fez um frio subir pela espinha de Jared. Quase como se ele tivesse mergulhado em um lago congelado. Mas depois de deixá-lo completamente desnorteado com um meio beijo, tudo o que o homem fez foi virar-lhe as costas e sair andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jared se assustou com a atitude do outro e correu atrás dele.

— Espera aí! — Segurou em seu braço e o obrigou a virar-se. Quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente havia uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto, como se ele não esperasse uma reação assim. Jared o soltou lentamente. — Olha... Eu... Muito obrigado mesmo...

— De quê? — O homem perguntou parecendo realmente não saber do que se tratava.

— Bom, você me salvou ali. — Jared riu sem jeito. — Se não fosse você, acho que eu teria caído feio...

— Não sei do que está falando. — O homem disse com uma expressão de susto tão grande estampada em seu rosto que Jared chegou a se perguntar se havia sido ele mesmo quem o salvara, quem o beijara... Mas fora os dois e algumas outras pessoas espalhadas por ali, não havia mais ninguém. Tinha que ter sido ele. — Onde estou?

— O quê? — Jared achou que o homem só podia estar brincando, mas ao vê-lo olhar ao redor como se realmente não reconhecesse o lugar eliminou essa possibilidade. — Você está perdido? Você não é de New York? Se quiser eu posso...

— Eu moro aqui há mais de dez anos. — O outro homem disse distraidamente ainda analisando o local. — Eu só não me lembro de como vim parar aqui? — Jared se assustou. Como assim ele não se lembrava de ter ido parar lá? — Eu tinha uma consulta em outro lugar... Mas do meu trabalho até lá não era preciso ir de metrô. — O homem falava mais para si mesmo que para Jared, como se estivesse colocando seus pensamentos em ordem.

— Você tá legal? — Jare arriscou.

— Eu estou bem. — O outro homem sorriu e quando ele fez isso, Jared, por algum motivo insano e desconhecido, sorriu de volta todo bobo. Como se estivesse vendo um sorriso pela primeira vez na vida. — Acho que agora eu vou indo...

— Tem certeza? Você não parece muito bem... — Embora tenha tentado esconder o tom de decepção em sua voz, Jared sabia que o homem muito provavelmente o interpretaria mal. — Talvez eu devesse acompanhá-lo até... Pra onde você tá indo mesmo?

— Eu estou bem. Sério. — O outro o cortou. — Tenho que ir. Desculpe.

— Espera... — Num impulso, Jared o segurou pelo braço, mas o homem se soltou com um puxão.

— Olha, cara, eu não curto a mesma praia que você! — Ao dizer isso ele saiu dando passadas largas, e ainda que estivesse disposto a sair dali, continuava a parecer meio perdido de longe. Jared continuou onde estava e ficou vendo-o se afastar dele. O modo de andar do homem era estranhamente peculiar. Ainda que seus passos fossem firmes e longos, suas pernas meio arqueadas e sua cabeça que se voltava de um lado para o outro várias vezes, davam a ele um ar meio faceto.

Jared suspirou e apanhou o celular no bolso.

— Hey, Chad!

— Fala, Jay man...

— Quer ir a uma festa hoje?

################################################################

Jensen se remexia no sofá. Morgan estava a quinze minutos o encarando por sobre os óculos que insistiam em escorregar pelo seu nariz. Aquela situação era terrivelmente incômoda. Havia chegado uma hora atrasado para sua consulta e Morgan o fizera contar exatamente por que se atrasara. Depois que Jensen contou que de uma hora para a outra o chão da cidade desapareceu e ele se viu em uma estação de metrô distante dali, teve certeza de que seu terapeuta o internaria.

_**Noites de sol, dias de lua  
Noites de suor, dias de chuva  
Noites de sol, dias de lua**_

— E então, doutor...? — Jensen arriscou— Consulta encerrada por hoje?

— Jensen, acho que o seu caso pode ser um pouco mais sério do que pensei... — Morgan começou. Jensen assistiu atônito ao terapeuta fazer algo que ele geralmente não fazia; ajeitar os óculos diante dos olhos. — Eu não esperava que você tivesse perda de memória recente... O caso de ontem... Pensei que fosse por que você misturou bebida com os remédios que te receitei, mas se você não bebeu hoje...

— Olha, Morgan... Doutor Morgan... — Se corrigiu — Eu não sei no que está pensando, mas...

— Jensen eu vou marcar alguns exames para você. — Morgan disse. — Dependendo dos resultados e do que acontecer enquanto não chegam os resultados, pode ser que eu tenha que te internar.

Jensen gelou.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esperando aviões**_

Jared forçou sorrisos e olhares simpáticos quase que a noite toda. Sabia que aquilo fazia parte de seu trabalho, mas ir a uma festa acompanhado por Chad, ainda que o loiro fosse bonitinho e uma companhia pra lá de agradável, era forçar a barra demais. Chad era homem. Depois dos comentários sobre ele e Jim, ir a uma festa acompanhado por outro homem era dar vazão às fofocas. Mesmo sabendo disso, Jared não tivera outra escolha. Não podia ir sozinho. Quando lhe perguntavam sobre seu acompanhante, Jared sorria e dizia:

— Meu amigo Chad acabou de romper com a namorada, por isso eu decidi trazê-lo. Quem sabe aqui ele não encontra alguém para consolá-lo... — Sabia que ao dizer isso faria com que ninguém o chamasse de Gay, ao menos não na cara, mas tinha certeza de que várias revistas de moda estariam falando de seu novo _affayr_. Chad, muito constrangido, apenas sorria como se estivesse posando para fotos. Chad já fora modelo por um tempo, mas trocara as passarelas pelos palcos de teatro há pelo menos uns seis anos. Apesar de nervoso, ele sabia bem como posar de gostoso quando queria. No fim, ver Chad sempre ao seu lado todo sorrisos fez Jared se perguntar se Chad resolvera mesmo brincar de ser seu namorado, mas isso não o irritou. Já que não conseguiam negar mesmo, o melhor era tentar se divertir e Chad adorava tirar sarro da cara das pessoas fingindo ser o que não era e ele era bom nisso. Não era a toa que Chad era ator.

Ainda que a festa não fosse uma tortura total, isso graças a Chad, Jared logo se cansou. Cochichou no ouvido de Chad que já queria ir embora, mas o loiro, que tinha passado os últimos quinze minutos trocando olhares sensuais com uma morena do outro lado do salão, não quis ir. Jared deu de ombros. Foram juntos, mas não eram obrigados a saírem como um casalzinho. Despediu-se de Chad, de Lauren e de um Jim Beave extremamente contrariado por ver sua ex-namorada enroscada no pescoço de outro. Saiu rapidamente do salão com a sensação de dever cumprido. Já ia descer as escadas do enorme salão alugado para a festa quando o viu do outro lado da Avenida.

_**Meus olhos te viram triste  
Olhando pro infinito  
Tentando ouvir o som do próprio grito**_

Vários carros passavam pelo rio escuro de asfalto entre eles derramando suas luzes leitosas sobre a pele clara e, nessa ocasião, quase fantasmagórica do homem. Seus olhos, muito verdes, pareciam brilhar no escuro como os dos gatos à noite e ele o fitava de uma forma fixa, desconcertante, quase intimidadora. Jared desceu as escadas sem nem ao menos olhar para os degraus. Seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados pela estranha aparição noturna. O homem continuava imóvel, como se fosse uma estátua de cera colocada ali apenas para perturbar-lhe a razão. Vestia uma camisa branca de mangas compridas. Alguns botões estavam abertos e os punhos também. As mãos cálidas caiam inativas ao lado das pernas. Ele trajava uma calça social cinza, a mesma que estivera usando juntamente com o restante do terno quando se encontraram na estação mais cedo. Seus pés descalços pousavam desleixadamente sobre a superfície fria da calçada. Era quase um fantasma.

Jared, sem pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, saiu correndo e atravessou a avenida driblando carros, ônibus e motos até se ver na calçada do outro lado. Quase não acreditou quando não o encontrou lá. Olhou para todos os lados e o viu se afastando rapidamente. Saiu correndo atrás dele, virando esquinas e entrando ruas atrás de ruas até que penetrou em um beco escuro e sem saída onde o homem o esperava no final. A pouca luminosidade vinda da rua não o deixava distinguir sua fisionomia, mas Jared sentia que ele o queria ali. Exatamente ali, pois o tinha guiado até aquele beco. Caminhou lentamente até ele e quando estava a poucos centímetros de distância, exatamente como na estação falou:

— Você... Você é real mesmo...?

A resposta foi o homem ficar novamente na ponta dos pés e voltar a roçar os lábios nos dele e depois afastar-se um pouquinho. Jared respirou o ar que saia daqueles lábios incrivelmente sensuais e trêmulos. Seus olhos não desgrudavam deles. Nunca vira lábios mais sexy. Assistiu-os se moverem formando palavras, mas sem emitir o menor som. Jared não era um perito em leitura labial, mas decifrou claramente aqueles movimentos lascivos e quase obscenos: "_Eu te amo_". Antes que tivesse tempo de se perguntar o que aquilo significava, sentiu os braços do homem passar em torno de seu pescoço o puxando para um beijo quente e molhado. Qualquer pergunta que Jared quisesse fazer se perdeu quando sentiu a língua do homem alisar seus lábios pedindo passagem. Abriu a boca e a recebeu inteira. Enquanto a língua do homem explorava sua boca, conhecendo dentes, língua e seu céu sem estrelas, a língua de Jared a acolhia massageando-a e sentindo o quanto era doce e apaixonante aquele beijo. Quase se sufocou naquele carinho. Teve que envolver a cintura do outro com as mãos e afastá-lo gentilmente em busca de ar antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Enquanto iniciava outro beijo molhado e voluptuoso, se perguntava por onde andava a masculinidade que ele procurou defender tão bem durante a festa. Mas não importava. Tudo o que era importante para ele naquele momento estava ali em seus braços se equilibrando na ponta dos pés para poder beijá-lo. Apertou-o com mais força em seus braços e quando os beijos eram interrompidos para respirarem, sorvia rapidamente o máximo de ar possível e voltava a beijá-lo numa velocidade vertiginosa. Como se temesse que se o deixasse por pouco mais de três segundos ele voltasse a exibir aquela expressão confusa, como na estação, e se afastasse dele chamando-o de louco, tarado e mais um monte de outros nomes. Mas o homem não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ir embora. Muito pelo contrario.

Quanto mais Jared o apertava, mais ele se esfregava contra seu corpo e gemia baixinho, quase um miado de gato. Jared então o prensou contra a parede e afastou-se um pouco para olhá-lo. O homem era lindo. Devia medir um metro e oitenta e poucos. Seu corpo era bem definido e mesmo estando meio vestido dava para ver o contorno dos músculos. Se fosse há uns três dias, Jared nunca estaria reparando assim em um homem. Bom, provavelmente sim, caso se tratasse de um candidato à modelo ou um modelo profissional buscando emprego na _Paradise_. Mas nunca o repararia assim, como estava fazendo agora, como uma fera prestes a devorar sua presa. A boca de Jared já estava cheia de água e ele queria beijá-lo, lambê-lo e chupá-lo por inteiro. Inteiro? O outro era um homem. Isso significava que ele tinha...

_**E o louco que ainda me resta  
Só quis te levar pra festa  
Você me amou de um jeito tão aflito**_

Levou uma mão timidamente para o meio das pernas do homem e apalpou o volume ali. O homem encostou-se mais contra a parede e gemeu pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Jared sorriu todo bobo. Embora nunca se imaginasse com outro homem, vê-lo ali, assim; todo entregue, gemendo de desejo e vermelho de paixão, o fazia querer provocá-lo mais e mais. E daí se ele também era um homem? Não perderia a chance de tê-lo por uma questão biológica.

Apertou-se contra ele com força fazendo-o gemer ainda mais e beijou, lambeu, chupou e mordeu seu pescoço subindo com a língua até o lóbulo da orelha. O homem gemeu e Jared começou a apalpá-lo com força. Apertando cada pedacinho dele que suas mãos enormes alcançavam. Resolveu jogar o pouco da razão que ainda tinha para o espaço e decidiu que faria do homem seu. Pouco importava se eles estavam em um local público e que alguém podia passar lá e flagrá-los a qualquer momento. Tudo o que queria era possuir aquele homem. Começou a desabotoar a camisa dele e assim que ela estava toda aberta tocou com as pontas dos dedos seus mamilos intumescidos. O homem gemeu baixinho meio que se largando nos braços de Jared. O moreno não resistiu e se inclinou para chupar os mamilos dele. Eram pequenos, durinhos e rosados e quanto mais Jared os lambia, chupava e mordiscava mais intumescidos eles ficavam. Jared levou as mãos até as nádegas dele. Eram durinhas também. Começou apenas alisando, depois foi apalpando, apertando e cravando os dedos. O homem se agarrava a ele com força e gemia baixinho ao pé de seu ouvido.

_**Que eu queria poder te dizer sem palavras  
Eu queria poder te cantar sem canções  
Eu queria viver morrendo em sua teia  
Seu sangue correndo em minha veia  
Seu cheiro morando em meus pulmões**_

Jared não fazia idéia de onde aquela criatura linda e sensual tinha surgido, mas não pararia para pensar naquele momento. Resolveu consigo mesmo que faria todas as perguntas ao fim da transa, pois alguém como ele, definitivamente não era só para uma noite. O segurou pelas mãos e o fez girar o corpo ficando de costas para ele. Forçou as mãos dele a se espalmarem contra a parede e levou a mão até a fivela de seu cinto. O homem não reclamou em nenhum minuto. Apenas se deixou ficar na posição em que Jared o colocara. Não reclamou nem mesmo quando suas calças escorregaram até seus calcanhares. Jared o puxou pela cintura fazendo-o empinar-se um pouco. Vê-lo naquela situação era excitante demais. Mas de repente, ele estacou. Como faria sexo com aquele homem? Imaginou que se só o forçasse o machucaria demais e ele não queria machucá-lo. Precisava de um lubrificante com urgência, mas onde o encontraria? Mesmo que tivesse uma loja de conveniências por perto ele não se animava a sair exibindo todo aquele volume na frente de sua calça pelas ruas em busca de uma e muito menos deixar o homem esperando com a linda bundinha empinada. Decidiu ser prático. Ajoelhou-se diante daquela imagem puramente lúbrica e separou-lhe as bandas descobrindo um anelzinho rosado e bem fechadinho. Não passou mais que um segundo admirando antes de levar a pontinha da língua àquele lugar tão sensível. O homem gemeu e tremeu assim que sentiu o contato da língua de Jared. Isso fez o moreno se excitar ainda mais. Jared enfiou mais a língua, depois a passou por toda a região, voltando a golpear aquele mesmo ponto como se quisesse entrar. O homem gemia e arfava aumentando o deleite de Jared que quase não conseguia se segurar mais. Mesmo pensando que talvez fosse rápido demais, Jared levou um dedo à pequena entrada e forçou um pouco até penetrar. Enquanto seu dedo ia fazendo caminho, sua língua continuava na deliciosa tarefa de lubrificá-lo. Jared ia penetrando acompanhando o ritmo dos gemidos do homem. Quando o sentiu mais relaxado, puxou o dedo e voltou com dois. O homem tremeu e arfou e Jared percebeu que suas pernas estavam bambas. Passou um braço pelas pernas do homem a fim de lhe dar apoio enquanto usava três dedos da mão livre para alargá-lo.

Depois de poucos minutos, Jared já não se considerava mais capaz de suportar fodê-lo apenas com os dedos. Decidiu que já era hora de fazer a coisa direito. Levantou-se e abriu as próprias calças fazendo-as deslizarem até o chão. Tirou uma camisinha do bolso interno de seu paletó e vestiu-a meio às pressas. O homem estava com as mãos espalmadas na parede e a cabeça levemente virada para trás a fim de olhá-lo. Seus lábios meio abertos, sua respiração ofegante e seu olhar escuro de luxuria, fez com que Jared não pensasse duas vezes antes de penetrá-lo. O homem soltou um gemido rouco. Jared imaginou que devia ter doido, mas também doía nele. O homem era tão apertado! Ainda assim, fez um pouco mais de força e foi entrando com força, invadindo aquele interior quente e estreito até se ver por inteiro dentro dele. O homem choramingava baixinho e Jared resolveu esperar um pouco para prosseguir. Inclinou-se sobre ele e passou a língua na nuca dele, depois beijou e chupou ali sussurrando com a voz cheia de desejo:

— Calminha... Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai gostar... Vai ser tão gostoso... — Ainda que não tivesse certeza de que o homem iria gostar, nunca tinha feito para saber, tinha certeza de que faria de tudo para não machucá-lo. Assim que o sentiu relaxar um pouco, começou a se movimentar lentamente. Suas mãos acariciavam sua cintura e ele ia num ritmo lento de vai e vem. Quando sorveu gemidos mais luxuriantes que o primeiro, achou que já era hora de agitar as coisas. Começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas. O homem gemia, mas parecia gostar, pois se empurrava em direção ao corpo de Jared. O movimento de seus quadris estava deixando o moreno louco. Tanto que ele não resistiu e começou a estocar com força fazendo o homem quase pular no lugar. Quanto mais ele se afundava naquele corpo definido e todo coberto de sardas coloridas e atraentes, mais e mais ele desejava se afundar. Aquele homem era quente, apertado, porém macio. Seus gemidos baixos, apesar da violência com que remetia contra ele, eram simplesmente instigantes. Jared queria ouvi-lo gritar desesperadamente, mas ainda que buscasse ouvir sua voz em alto e bom som, seus ouvidos só recebiam gemidos roucos e abafados, quase como se ele não pudesse falar. Mas isso era loucura, pois ele falara muito bem na estação naquela tarde.

Ainda que ficar entrando e saindo de dentro do homem fosse um paraíso, Jared não conseguia se segurar mais. Precisava gozar. Perguntou-se se só de penetrá-lo o homem gozaria ou precisaria de um estimulo maior. Não queria arriscar-se a deixá-lo insatisfeito. Buscou o membro dele com as mãos tremulas e ao encontrá-lo começou a massageá-lo e bombeá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Só deteve sua mão quando esta já estava completamente lambuzada pelo gozo do homem. Sorriu satisfeito e se derramou dentro dele.

Seus corpos arfavam e as respirações ainda alteradas faziam Jared se dar conta da loucura que fora fazer sexo com um desconhecido em um beco qualquer. Ainda que considerasse aquilo uma loucura, não estava nem um pouco arrependido. Havia sido ótimo. A trepada mais excitante e louca de toda a sua vida e olha que sua vida sexual sempre fora super agitada. Jared saiu de dentro dele, retirou a camisinha e jogou-a fora. Antes de puxar suas calças, ele apanhou um lenço no bolso e usou-o para limpar o homem que parecia mal ser capaz de ficar em pé sozinho. Jared riu ao ver em que estado deixara o homem. Limpou-o e o vestiu. O homem estava com o rosto afogueado e com olhos semi-fechados. Parecia bambo. Jared o puxou para um beijo quente e o fez apoiar o rosto em seu ombro.

— Você quer ir pra minha casa? — Perguntou baixinho. O homem não respondeu. Apenas se largou pesadamente em seus braços. — Vou considerar isso um sim. — Disse sorrindo e conduzindo o homem para fora do beco. Talvez quando chegassem ao seu apartamento pudessem fazer de novo, ou conversar um pouco e fazer de novo. Riu ao imaginar-se amando o homem em sua cama redonda que girava. Deu-lhe um beijinho na testa e o guiou pelas ruas até seu apartamento.

#################################################################

Jensen sentia uma dor alucinante em todo o corpo. Era como se estivesse em chamas. Não sabia direito onde estava ou o que estava fazendo ali, mas seu corpo se movia sozinho. Podia ver as paredes com papel de parede creme com flores azuis pintadas nele, um toucador estilo século XVII com uma escova de cabelo dourada, provavelmente em ouro, e cortinas grossas e com franjas lembrando um filme épico muito tosco. Sua vista aproximou-se da janela e ele olhou para fora e viu uma rua ladeada por árvores frondosas de troncos grossos e copas de folhas largas. Ali perto, ele podia ver, havia uma entrada para o Subway. Dali ele via pessoas começando a descer até o subterrâneo enquanto outras subiam. Por algum motivo seu coração batia mais forte quando ele via as pessoas descendo e subindo e passando de um lado para o outro, como se esperasse algo, como se quisesse algo. Mas Jensen não sabia o que esperar. Não sabia nem porque estava ali. Onde era ali?

Sentiu os olhos arderem um pouco e ele levou as mãos diante dos olhos ainda fechados tentando se proteger da claridade. Se xingou por dentro por não ter sido capaz de lembrar de fechar as cortinas antes de se deitar, mas algo dentro dele o advertia que tinha algo muito errado acontecendo. Seu corpo continuava doendo e em um lugar que nunca doera antes. Jensen então enumerou os acontecimentos do dia: levara bronca de Wisdom, almoçara no escritório com tom e Mike zombando da loucura repentina dele, saíra para ir se consultar com Morgan, mas de repente parara no Subway, dali fora realmente para o consultório do terapeuta, escutara que poderia ser internado dependendo do resultado dos exames, voltara para casa tenso, jogara casaco e gravata sobre a cama, retirara sapatos e meias enquanto a banheira se enchia e...

— Meu Deus, apaguei de novo... — Resmungou. Enfiando o rosto no travesseiro estranhamente macio demais. Jensen se assustou. Todos os seus travesseiros eram mais firmes. Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça se descobrindo em um quarto que não era seu. Tentou se levantar, mas a dor que sentiu o fez ficar no mesmo lugar. Olhou ao redor. O quarto era enorme, a cama era redonda, as mobílias tinham designers modernos e caros e havia um quadro enorme atrás da cama onde um homem de cabelos castanhos sorria de maneira bem descontraída mostrando as covinhas.

Jensen voltou a afundar o rosto em um travesseiro. Reconheceu o homem. Com certeza era o mesmo viado que o cantara na estação do metrô. Então era isso: apagara e de repente caíra na calma de um homo qualquer. Sim, era isso. Agora que a ficha caíra, a dor em um lugar que não deveria estar doendo era facilmente explicável. Jensen começou a se perguntar o que teria feito. Será que tinha ao menos usado camisinha? Não. Ele não. O cara... Perguntou-se que tipo de coisas depravadas teria feito a noite, mas só de tentar imaginar sentia um nó no estômago. Forçou-se a levantar. Afinal, o que não tinha remédio remediado estava. Perguntou-se se precisava de um banho, mas ao se analisar se achou até bem limpinho. Era melhor se vestir e dar o fora dali. Procurou por suas roupas, mas só encontrou as roupas íntimas, as calças e a camisa. Nada de sapatos, celular ou carteira. Meio vestido e com dificuldade para andar, saiu silenciosamente do quarto e se viu em um corredor longo que dava para escadas em espiral e de lá para uma sala finamente decorada. De lá ele ouviu uma voz masculina cantarolando uma música romântica. A voz vinha provavelmente da cozinha de onde se desprendia um cheiro gostoso de ovos e bacon. Jensen procurou até encontrar a saída. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu de lá. Correu todo desengonçado até o elevador. Quando a porta se fechou ele encostou-se no espelho que cobria quase todos os lados do amplo elevador. Olhou-se nele e se viu tal como estava: os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios vermelhos e inchados, o pescoço e a parte visível do peito cheios de chupões e mordidas, a roupa toda desalinhada e amarrotada, os pés descalços. Quando desceu na portaria assistiu o porteiro e alguns moradores que passavam por ali olharem-no com espanto e curiosidade. Deu um meio sorriso para o porteiro e quase correu até a rua. Ao chegar lá se sentiu um idiota. Não tinha dinheiro e nem o celular para telefonar para alguém. Como chegaria a casa? Se era para perambular descalço pelas ruas era melhor ter se encontrado com o cara que fudera com ele, literalmente, e pedir uma carona. Afinal, já tinha feito a burrada mesmo. Mas agora não tinha mais coragem de voltar e duvidava que o porteiro tampouco o deixasse entrar. Continuou andando sem destino até se ver diante da escadaria que levava até o subway. Tomou um susto ao se lembrar do sonho. Olhou para trás e viu que estava em uma rua ladeada por árvores frondosas, exatamente como no sonho. Com um longo suspiro, Jensen se preparou para consultar sua lista mental de pessoas para quem poderia ligar a cobrar, mas uma mão em seu ombro o fez virar-se de uma vez.

— O que faz aqui, my boy? — Wisdom o olhava com curiosidade. — Por que está descalço? O que há com suas roupas?

— Eu... — Jensen puxou a gola de sua camisa para cima e a fechou com as mãos a fim de esconder os chupões no pescoço e no peito. — Fui assaltado.

— Meu Deus! — Wisdom colocou as mãos em seu ombro. — Eles te bateram? Te machucaram, Jen?

— Eu estou bem. — Jensen se encolheu perante o contato do homem.

— Venha... — Wisdom disse o puxando — Meu apartamento é perto daqui. Sorte sua que eu estava passando de carro e te vi. — Entraram no carro e Wisdom o levou até sua casa. Era um apartamento luxuoso perto dali. A senhora Wisdom havia morrido há poucos anos e deixara as filhas do primeiro marido sob os cuidados do esposo atual. Ainda que Wisdom não fosse o pai de verdade das meninas, as considerava como se fossem de seu próprio sangue. Quando Wisdom e Sônia Daves, filha única de um dos maiores acionistas da G-tech, se casaram após três anos de viúves dela, foi um verdadeiro escândalo. Primeiro por que ele era negro e sem berço, segundo por que ele ocupava um cargo sem muita importância na empresa. Mas com o casamento e com a morte do sogro, Wisdom se tornou um dos maiores pilares da G-tech. Todos suspeitavam que ele tinha se casado com a viúva Daves por pura ambição, mas qualquer um que o visse com a esposa ou com as enteadas se daria conta de que ali existia um amor forte e verdadeiro. Ainda que se irritasse com os comentários afiados do chefe, Jensen realmente admirava bastante o homem.

— Aqui, Jen... — Disse Wisdom após encher pessoalmente a banheira, contrariando a empregada. — Tome um banho enquanto tento conseguir umas roupas para você.

— Obrigado. — Jensen continuava a se cobrir como podia. Mas mesmo assim ele sentia o olhar perspicaz do chefe desvendando seus segredos.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Wisdom fez um afago sem jeito nos cabelos de Jensen que mesmo odiando aquilo achou melhor deixar passar. Quando o homem saiu, ele se afundou na água quente deixando que ela lavasse seu corpo e amortecesse a dor que sentia. Perguntou-se se Wisdom percebera alguma coisa. Provavelmente sim. Wisdom era uma raposa velha que sacava tudo de cara, mas ia levando as coisas em banho Maria. Depois de quinze minutos, Wisdom entrou com os braços carregados. Jensen se afundou na água tentando esconder seu corpo totalmente marcado. — As toalhas estão aqui e as roupas também. Estou te esperando na cozinha. Vamos tomar um chá.

— Obrigado, Tio Rob. — Fazia muito tempo que Jensen não o chamava assim. Na verdade, parara de tratá-lo como tio quando começara a trabalhar para ele. Wisdom parou por um instante e lançou-lhe um olhar comovido antes de sair. Após o banho, Jensen vestiu as roupas que Wisdom levara para ele e foi se juntar ao chefe na cozinha.

— Já tomou café, Jen? — O home sorria simpático.

— Ainda não. — Wisdom então fez sinal para que a empregada servisse café e torradas a Jensen o que o fez lembrar-se do cheiro de ovos e bacon na casa onde dormira. — Obrigado.

— Acho que talvez seja bom para você tirar o dia de folga. — Wisdom disse — Mas não uma folga para ficar sozinho enfurnado naquele seu apartamento... Fique aqui hoje. Não. Hoje não. Fique aqui até segunda. Quando eu estiver voltando do trabalho vou passar no seu apartamento para buscar suas coisas, que acha?

— Bem, tio... — Jensen parecia sem jeito. Apesar das broncas, Wisdom sempre fora gentil com ele, mas Jensen se sentia mal ao ver toda aquela gentileza. Isso por que ele estava enganando, ou ao menos tentando enganar, aquele homem.

— Está decidido. — Wisdom disse batendo as mãos e se levantando — Vou para o trabalho. Procure descansar. Rita estará aqui até eu voltar. Se precisar de algo é só pedir à ela...

— Tio, obrigado. — Agradeceu sem jeito.

— Que isso, my boy. Cuidar de você é mínimo que posso fazer pela família do amigo que sempre me tratou bem. — Dizendo isso ele partiu. Jensen acabou de tomar seu café e foi para um dos quartos dormir e tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar.

###################################################################

_**Cada dia que passo sem sua presença  
Sou um presidiário cumprindo sentença  
Sou um velho diário perdido na areia  
Esperando que você me leia  
Sou pista vazia esperando aviões**_

Jared admirou mais uma vez a cama vazia. Quando achava que tudo ficaria bem acontecia aquilo. Na noite anterior, embora pretendesse chegar em casa e conversar com o homem, vira que ele estava muito cansado e decidira deixá-lo dormir. Assim que acordou correu para a cozinha para preparar o café para ele, mas ao voltar para o quarto encontrara a cama vazia. Procurara por todo o apartamento e nada. Decidiu descer e perguntar se o porteiro o vira. A resposta era sim, mas ele não sabia para que lado o homem tinha ido. Jared ficou desesperado. Havia feito uma verdadeira busca nos pertences do homem na noite anterior e descobrira que ele estava ali apenas com a roupa do corpo. Para onde o homem iria sem um cents no bolso? Correu até a entrada da estação de metrô e o avistou de longe. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas nem sabia seu nome. Decidiu apertar o passo e alcançá-lo, entretanto um homem negro, aparentemente de meia idade, o abordara e saíra levando-o para longe dali. Jared bem que tentou segui-los, contudo quando tomaram o carro isso se tornou impossível. Jared não sabia quem era o homem ou se ele era um conhecido de seu amante anônimo ou um aproveitador. Voltou para casa extremamente irritado e preocupado.

Jogou-se na cama bufando de raiva. Se tivesse seguido os seus instintos e o tivesse questionado ainda na noite anterior ao invés de deixá-lo dormir... Agora era tarde. O pior era que ele nem sabia se o homem estava bem ou não. Seu celular tocou.

— Jared falando... — Atendeu por instinto.

— Jay, meu rapaz, preciso de um grande favor... — Era a voz de Beave.

— E qual seria esse favor, Jim? — Jared já desconfiava que dali viria uma missão impossível.

— Sabe aquela empresa grande que eu te disse que talvez a nossa filial de propaganda pudesse ganhar a conta?

— Sei.

— Pois bem. Quero que você e Collins ajudem a Lauren a trazer aquela conta milionária para nós.

— Espera aí, Jim. Eu e o Collins somos agentes. Agenciamos modelos, lembra? Não tem como a gente se meter com esse tipo de coisa.

— Jared, preste atenção. — Beave disse pacientemente. — A G-tech está com um projeto inovador sobre apartamentos inteligentes, totalmente computadorizados. Para isso a Lauren bolou uma propaganda fantástica que deve contar com no mínimo cinco de nossos melhores e mais caros modelos. Quero você e Collins lá para garantir que eles comprarão não só a propaganda como também nossos modelos.

— Mas, Jim...

— Esteja lá em duas horas... Já vou avisando, se o vice-presidente não aceitar o projeto, nós dançamos. É ele quem detém a palavra definitiva dentro da G-tech. Consiga essa conta para nós, Jay. — Dizendo isso, Beave desligou.

Jared rolou na cama. "Agora mais essa..."

_**Sou o lamento no canto da sereia  
Esperando o naufrágio das embarcações**_

######################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen dormiu quase que a manhã inteira. Acordou se sentindo um pouco melhor. Espreguiçou-se e decidiu lavar o rosto para espantar o sono que ainda ficara. Foi até o lavabo e molhou o rosto. Com os olhos fechados tateou em busca da toalha de rosto. Depois de secar-se abriu os olhos para se mirar no espelho, mas o que viu, o fez soltar um grito rouco e desesperado e cair para trás, no chão, de puro medo.

Ele não vira seu reflexo no espelho. O que vira fora uma moça extremamente pálida, com os cabelos negros bagunçados e um olhar desesperado, quase louco. As mãos finas e pálidas estavam espalmadas contra a superfície do espelho como se ele fosse um vidro que separasse Jensen de um outro banheiro onde ela se encontrava. Jensen podia ver o vapor de sua respiração embaçar o vidro do espelho fazendo com que sua imagem se tornasse mais assustadora. Jensen tremeu e foi se arrastado de costas até bater contra a parede do banheiro. Nesse instante a empregada entrou correndo e lançou um olhar aflito em sua direção. Jensen apenas apontou o dedo bobamente para o espelho. A empregada estudou o objeto por um instante e voltou a mirar Jensen com um olhar preocupado.

— Senhor Jensen, o senhor está bem? — Ela disse.

— E-Eu... — Jensen se encolheu no chão e levou as mãos a cabeça. Agora tinha entendido. Se a empregada não a vira, então ele estava delirando. Estava mesmo ficando louco. — Ligue para o meu médico... — Pediu com a voz rouca de medo. — O nome é doutor Morgan, deve estar na cartilha do plano de saúde da empresa...

A empregada olhou-o por mais um tempo antes de sair deixando-o só e terrivelmente perturbado. Jensen continuou onde estava, agachado no canto do banheiro sozinho e tremendo.

######################################################################

Jared tamborilava os dedos sobre a superfície lisa da enorme mesa de cristal na sala de reuniões da _G-tech_. Já estava ali há meia hora e nada do vice-presidente aparecer. Ele, Lauren e Misha haviam se esmerado na construção de argumentos que o convencesse a comprar não somente a propaganda como também os serviços dos modelos da _Paradise_. Mas tudo seria inútil se o homem não aparecesse. Enquanto Jared esperava, estudava atentamente os diretores ali presentes e seus secretários. Sentado perto de onde deveria se sentar o vice-presidente estava o Diretor de Marketing, um homem de olhar debochado, e seu belo secretário, um homem alto de olhos claros e cabeça raspada, mas que já começava exibir um fios que tentavam crescer. Em frente a ele, do outro lado da mesa, estava o diretor de finanças, homem aparentemente simpático e seu secretário, um homem quase da mesma altura de Jared, com lábios vermelhos e olhos azuis. Todos os demais diretores possuíam secretários de uma beleza extraordinária e Jared se perguntou por que não havia nenhuma mulher, tanto na diretoria quanto no corpo de secretários. Mas ao olhar um homenzinho calvo e de sorriso simpático na ponta da mesa, com certeza, o presidente, se deu conta. O cara devia ser homossexual e tinha horror à mulheres. Prova disso era a frieza com que tratara Lauren quando eles chegaram. Por fim, um homem negro e alto entrou na sala. Todos se levantaram imediatamente, e Jared constatou o que Jim Beave havia falado, quem mandava mesmo na G-tech era o vice-presidente.

— Por favor, não se incomodem, meus amigos. — Ele disse fazendo sinal para que todos se sentassem. — Eu sou Robert Wisdom, o vice-presidente. — Disse se apresentando a Jared e aos outros. — Então, o que vocês têm para mim? — Sorriu e Jared viu que aquele sorriso era um claro desafio.

Lauren se esmerou em tentar explicar a propaganda. Todos assistiam a apresentação sem interromperem. Wisdom era o único a fazer perguntas e criticas. No fim, Jared acabou se metendo na apresentação de Lauren que ficara visivelmente nervosa com as perguntas do homem. Quando Jared finalmente terminou de explicar, um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre a enorme sala de reuniões. Wisdom o olhava diretamente e Jared teve a sensação de estar sendo estudado pelos olhos atentos do homem.

— Diga-me, Senhor Padalecki... — Wisdom finalmente disse — Se assistisse a essa propaganda o senhor compraria um de nossos apartamentos? — A pergunta era simples, mas Jared percebeu que se não respondesse com sinceridade o homem provavelmente saberia e não compraria a propaganda, muito menos seus modelos.

— Bem, se as pessoas atuando me fizessem acreditar que o que dizem é real... — Misha e Lauren o olharam cheios de espanto. Ele deveria vender o produto e não colocar "se's" e "porém's". — Para isso, deveria ter um especialista de verdade, uma pessoa real que possa estar explicando todo o funcionamento do prédio e dos apartamentos.

— Interessante. — Wisdom disse. — Bem, então já que é assim, adaptem a propaganda para um sexto personagem. Vou colocar o meu secretário na propaganda. — O homem disse calmamente. — Meu Jen sabe tudo sobre esse projeto e é mais bonito que todos esses modelinhos que você me mostrou. Além disso, ele fala bem quando quer... Ele será perfeito. — Disse juntando seus papéis. — Faça a adaptação ainda hoje e mostre um ensaio para mim na segunda.

— Mas... — Jared se desesperou. Conseguira realmente a campanha e o trabalho para os seus cinco maiores modelos, mas como colocaria um amador dentro disso tudo? E como faria tudo em um fim de semana?

— Sem tempo para objeções, Senhor Padalecki. — Wisdom disse. — O tempo é uma fera e ruge. — Wisdom já estava folheando sua agenda para marcar a data quando um homem entrou na sala às pressas.

— Senhor Wisdom, uma emergência... A sua empregada ligou.

— Terminem sem mim. — Wisdom disse saindo atrás do homem.

Todos ficaram um bom tempo apenas olhando para a porta por onde Wisdom saíra. Por fim, Jared se conformou com a idéia.

— Alguém pode me apresentar ao secretário do Sr. Wisdom?

— Ele não veio hoje. — O secretário do diretor de finanças disse. — Mas se quiser, posso te mostrar uma foto dele. — O homem se levantou. — Me acompanhe, por favor.

Jared foi atrás dele. O homem o guiou para uma sala grande e decorada com requinte e sobriedade. Jared parou em frente há uma mesa de vidro fosco. Assistiu ao homem pegar uma moldura de sobre a mesa.

— É esse aqui. — O homem mostrou a ele uma fotografia de três homens abraçados nas margens de um lago. Jared quase soltou um grito de surpresa. O secretário do Diretor de Marketing, Michael Rosenbaum, segundo se lembrava, estava à esquerda. O homem diante dele, Tom Welling, à direita. E no meio, sorrindo alegremente entre os braços dos amigos, estava "ele". Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar, suas coloridas sardas pareciam ter adquirido mais cor sob a forte luz do sol e seus lábios carnudos e sensuais se abriam em um sorriso mágico, fascinante, hipnótico.— O do meio. — Tom disse. — O nome dele é Jensen Ackles. Deve medir um metro e oitenta e poucos. O cara é um pouco tímido e turrão, mas com jeitinho você consegue domar a fera.

— Jensen... — Jared sussurrou baixinho. Seu olhar se desviou para outra fotografia sobre a mesa. Nela, Jensen sorrindo exibia uma espécie de diploma, enquanto Wisdom passava o braço em torno de seus ombros. Nesse instante, Jared se lembrou do homem que o buscara em frente a estação logo de manhã. — Escuta, Welling, esse Jensen por acaso tem algum tipo de envolvimento com o vice-presidente? — Perguntou antes que tivesse tempo de pensar que a pergunta poderia soar ofensiva.

— Uau! — Tom assoviou. — Você é bem direto!

— Desculpe, não quis ofender. — Jared se apressou em dizer.

— Tudo bem. Todo mundo que tem contato com a empresa acaba pensando assim. — Tom sorriu. — Nosso presidente é um homossexual assumido e ele realmente não gosta de estar cercado por mulheres, mas ele sabe que talento é talento. A maioria dos diretores é do tempo do antigo diretor, o tio dele, mas os secretários entraram aqui, por terem além de competência, uma boa aparência. O presidente não nos assedia nem nada, apenas gosta de trabalhar cercado por rapazes bonitos. Jensen não é diferente, mas um dos motivos por estar aqui é que Wisdom é um velho amigo do pai dele. Se ele tivesse só beleza, o Wisdom já o teria trocado há anos e se ele não fosse bonito o presidente já teria corrido com ele. Mas entre Wisdom e Jen não existe nada além de uma forte afeição meio que paternal.

— Então, os dois não são namorados? — Jared se arriscou a confirmar.

— Não, não. — Tom voltou a sorrir se divertindo com as suspeitas de Jared. Ele com certeza usaria aquilo para zombar de Jensen depois. — O Wisdom tem muito carinho pelo Jen, embora pegue bastante no pé dele.

— Sei... então... — Jared resolveu arriscar. Queria saber tudo sobre o homem. — Preciso saber um pouco mais sobre ele já que vamos ter que usá-lo na campanha...

— O que mais quer saber? — Tom não pareceu ter percebido nenhuma segunda intenção.

— Então, o Jensen é homossexual?

— O Jen… gay?! — Welling gargalhou. — Você não acreditou mesmo no que eu te disse, não é? O Jensen é hetero. Há pouco tempo ele estava quase se casando. Tinha escolhido o anel de noivado e tudo, mas ela o botou pra correr. Pelo que eu saiba, o motivo do fim do namoro não foi nada relacionado à sexualidade dele.

— Certo. Ok. Mas então... — Jared tentou disfarçar um pouco. — Ele fala...?

— Como assim? — Welling cruzou os braços.

— Nada demais, eu só... Só queria saber se ele é do tipo que fala muito... Ou não fala nada... Só pra saber se vai ser difícil trabalhar com ele.

— Bom, o Jen é meio tímido, sabe? Mas quando quer, ele tem uma língua e tanto. No bom sentido. Ele costuma dar umas tiradas bem sarcásticas. Mas no geral ele é bem educado e conversa com as pessoas numa boa.

— Hun, entendo. Sabe, Welling, eu preciso mesmo ver o Jensen pessoalmente. Você acha que pode me dar o endereço dele ou o número do celular?

— Hun, sei não, cara. O Jensen é muito reservado e além disso, fiquei sabendo que ele não está se sentindo bem. Foi por isso que ele faltou hoje.

— É mesmo? — Jared se perguntou se teria machucado Jensen à ponto de fazê-lo faltar. Se fosse isso, não era à toa que ele saíra sem falar nada. Devia ter ficado com raiva. — Mas talvez se eu ligasse...

— Não sei não, cara. Talvez você possa se encontrar com ele amanhã à noite no _M-Paranoia_. _Das_ _Nibelungos_, a banda de uns amigos dele, tocaram lá ontem, mas como ele não foi... Amanhã é dia de karaokê. O Jen com certeza irá.

— Ok. Então eu irei. Pode me passar o endereço?

######################################################################

Jensen estava encolhido na cama. Acendera as luzes e ligara o abajur. As janelas do quarto estavam escancaradas. Ele parecia temer o escuro mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Embora fosse dia, o céu nublado derramava uma suave escuridão pelas ruas deixando o interior do apartamento de Morgan tenuamente escuro. Esse conjunto de meia-luz, meias-trevas faziam Jensen pirar. Ele sabia que estava vendo coisas. Tinha certeza de que tudo não passava de fruto de sua fértil imaginação, mas ainda assim não era capaz de não sentir medo.

A empregada dissera que Morgan viria assim que atendesse seu último paciente. Mas Jensen estava desesperadamente ansioso. Queria que Morgan chegasse ali e lhe desse alguns comprimidos para alucinação e assim ele não veria mais nada. Contudo sabia que aquilo poderia significar uma passagem só de ida para o hospício mais próximo. Tinha medo do que Morgan pudesse fazer com ele quando soubesse que além de ter apagões ele também estava tendo alucinações. Mas naquele momento, seu desespero era maior que qualquer outro medo. Enquanto ficava lá, encolhido sobre a cama, com medo até mesmo de por os pés no chão, escutava o som de unhas arranhando o espelho do banheiro. Jensen tapou os ouvidos, mas o som parecia estar dentro de sua própria cabeça. Pensou que iria pirar de vez se aquela tortura não parasse.

— Jen! — Jensen sentiu suas mãos serem puxadas por um espantado Wisdom. — Jen, o que foi? O que aconteceu? A Allete me ligou dizendo que você não estava nada bem...

— Tio... — Jensen se jogou nos braços do homem em busca de algum conforto e segurança. Wisdom o recebeu com carinho, como se ele fosse realmente seu sobrinho.

— O que foi, my boy? O que está acontecendo?

— Acho que estou ficando louco. Estou tendo alucinações... — Jensen choramingou — Primeiro foi a história dos apagões e agora eu tô vendo coisas...

— Calminha, Jen. Calminha... — Wisdom o afastou um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos. — Conte tudo desde o início, mas bem devagar, senão o tio não entende...

######################################################################

Morgan foi recebido pela empregada. Ela falara com ele por telefone, mas pessoalmente ela parecia bem mais assustada. Morgan suspirou cansado. Para ele, havia uma linha tênue entre razão e loucura. Aqueles que ficam em cima dessa insignificante linha, são os levemente perturbados, que com alguma ajuda, voltam para o lado seguro, o lado da razão. Mas havia aqueles que sempre estiveram no lado seguro, mas por algum motivo bizarro, pulam para cima dessa linha e ficam balançando como um palhaço brincando na corda bamba de um circo super lotado até que em fim caem, todavia não há nenhuma rede de segurança lá embaixo. Jensen Ackles era alguém assim.

Jensen, segundo pesquisara e observara, era um homem centrado. Era tímido, mas extremamente seguro de si. Vivera a vida inteira com os pés no chão. "Controle" era a palavra que o definia. Então, de uma hora para outra, ele perdeu o controle de sua vida e isso provocou um surto. O fim do namoro com Danneel, com quem ele esperava se casar, foi um baque em sua vida perfeitamente planejada. Isso causou uma onda de desespero tamanha que o fez agir quase como um psicopata. Jensen se transformara em um stalker. Ele perseguira sua ex-namorada, ligava para ela sem parar, mandava flores, mensagens e e-mail's invadindo sua privacidade, tirando seu sossego, mas com o início de seu tratamento com ele, tudo acabou se tornando um período ruim em seu passado. Morgan estava prestes a diminuir seus remédios quando os delírios começaram. Na verdade, nunca antes havia tido um caso assim. Um quadro de stalking geralmente não evolui para esquizofrenia. Sim. Era essa sua teoria.

Jensen estava vendo coisas, ouvindo coisas. Ele não estava exatamente na faixa etária comum de casos de esquizofrenia, mas seus surtos psicóticos só poderiam significar isso. Não tinha jeito. Teria que internar Jensen. E ele que achara que o rapaz estava se curando... Era uma pena ver alguém tão jovem e com um futuro tão brilhante a frente ter sua vida interrompida assim.

Quando entrou no quarto, viu seu paciente deitado com a cabeça nas pernas de um homem negro, alto e de aparência meio assustadora. O homem lhe lançou um olhar severo, quase como se o culpasse pelo que estava acontecendo com Jensen. Morgan o conhecia. Sim. Jensen falara dele. Aquele era Robert Wisdom, seu chefe e grande amigo da família.

— Doutor Morgan. — Wisdon o saudou brevemente.

— Sr. Wisdom, suponho... — Disse Morgan se adiantando e estendendo-lhe a mão. Wisdom relutou um pouco em pegá-la, mas acabou retirando uma das mãos que pousava protetoramente sobre os cabelos do homem em seus braços e apertou a mão que lhe fora oferecida. — Sua empregada ligou.

— Sim, ela ligou... — Disse Wisdom voltando a pousar as mãos sobre os cabelos espetados de Jensen. — Mas não havia necessidade.

— Como não havia necessidade? — Morgan se admirou. — Pelo que ela me contou, Jensen teve um surto psicótico. Isso é sério.

— Um exagero. — Disse Wisdom. — Jensen só teve um pesadelo acordado...

— Ele está vendo coisas. — Morgan afirmou. — Eu vou interná-lo.

— Não. Não vai. — Wisdom esboçou um sorrisinho de desafio. — É necessário ter a permissão do paciente ou de seus familiares para isso, não é mesmo, doutor?

— Isso... — Morgan engoliu em seco. — Ele sabe que precisa. O senhor sabe que ele precisa. Os pais dele...

— Até que o senhor entre em contato com os pais dele, eu já terei cuidado de tudo. Sem falar que eles me ouviraão antes de se quer escutarem o que o senhor tem a dizer.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Morgan não entendia. — O senhor gosta dele. Posso ver isso claramente. Então por que negar tratamento a ele.

— Por que ele não está louco. — Wisdom disse calmamente.

— Como não?! Ele viu uma mulher do outro lado do espelho! — Morgan já estava perdendo a calma. Gostava de Jensen e queria ajudá-lo. Mas se demorasse muito, tinha medo do que Jensen poderia fazer a si mesmo.

— Já disse que o meu Jen não está louco. — Wisdom afirmou. Agora com mais firmeza. — Ele está sendo assombrado.

######################################################################

Jared chegou em casa sorrindo a toa. Embora não tivesse se encontrado com o homem que balançara seu coração, finalmente descobrira seu nome e até algumas coisas sobre ele. Por exemplo. Jensen era tímido, mas também era meio sarcástico. Descobriu que ele gostava de rock alternativo e que trabalhava como secretário executivo em uma empresa de tecnologia. Jared estava se sentindo satisfeito consigo mesmo, quando chegou a sala e deparou-se com uma mulher sentada em seu sofá, as pernas cruzadas, a expressão de expectora de escola que descobre um aluno matando aula.

— Gen... — Jared disse sem emoção.

— Jare, eu te liguei a semana toda e você não me atendeu nenhuma vez. — Ela queixou-se. — Eu entendo que seu trabalho é cansativo, mas você bem que podia ao menos retornar.

— Gen, o que você faz aqui? Eu já não te disse que quero essas chaves de volta?

— A Sandy me deu. — A mulher disse se levantando.

— Olha, Gen, isso é ridículo. — Jared riu como se tudo aquilo realmente fosse surreal demais para estar acontecendo de verdade— Você era a melhor amiga da Sandy. Ela te deu as chaves, mas ela morreu. Nós sempre fomos bons amigos e tudo, mas...

— Jare, a Sandy disse que se ela tivesse que te perder para alguém que preferia que fosse para mim. — Genevieve disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Ela se foi. E você não quer saber de ninguém. Você continua mantendo aquele carro na garagem, continua mantendo o apartamento exatamente como ela deixou. As roupas dela ainda estão no closet, Jared, e eu te pergunto para quê? Você continua se culpando pela morte dela e...

— Gen, chega disso, tá legal. Eu já sei de có tudo o que você irá me dizer. Como se eu já não tivesse te ouvido umas mil vezes... — Jared levou as mãos aos cabelos. — Gen, entenda: você era a melhor amiga dela, por isso, mesmo que ela tenha te dado carta branca, eu nunca vou ficar com você.

— Claro... — Gen deu um sorrisinho debochado. — Você agora está ficando com homens.

— O quê?!

— O porteiro me disse sobre um tal cara loiro que saiu do prédio hoje de manhã. Pelas câmeras de segurança na garagem, parece que ele achou vocês bastante íntimos, sabia? E depois você ainda saiu correndo feito um louco atrás dele pela rua...

— ...— Jared não foi capaz de dizer nada. É claro que ele imaginava que algo assim poderia acontecer. Ele era um _manager_ famoso, um ex-modelo famoso. No mundo da moda nada ficava escondido por muito tempo. Ele só não esperava que Genevieve fosse a primeira a saber e logo quando ele ainda nem fisgara completamente o homem de sua vida.

— O que você está fazendo, Jare? ... se envolvendo com homens? Você acha que assim não estará traindo a memória da Sandy?

— Isso não é da sua conta, Gen. — Jared perdeu a paciência. Foi até a porta e abriu-a com violência — Por favor, saia do meu apartamento e não volte nunca mais.

— Se você quisesse realmente que eu não voltasse, você ao menos trocaria a fechadura... — Genevieve disse apanhando sua bolsa e se dirigindo a porta. — Pense direito no que está fazendo, Jare. A Sandy não ia querer que você a trocasse por um cara.

Mal Genevieve passou pela porta, Jared a bateu com força atrás da mulher. Ele encostou-se contra a porta e bateu a cabeça ali varias vezes. Se perguntava como Sandy nunca percebera que a melhor amiga o tempo todo estivera de olho nele. Aquele papo de Sandy ter lhe dado carta branca era mais furado que peneira.

Ainda pensando na cara de pau de Genevieve, ele foi até o quarto onde a enorme cama redonda ainda estava com os lençóis bagunçados. Ainda que não tivesse feito sexo com Jensen na cama, ainda trazia fresca na memória a sensação de abraçá-lo por trás e dormir sentindo o suave cheiro de seus cabelos. Jared sorriu. Antes de Jensen, aquela cama significava apenas a culpa por Sandy não estar mais a ocupando. Jared tinha plena consciência de que não amava mais Sandy. Mesmo antes dela morrer, Jared já sabia disso. Se o acidente não houvesse ocorrido, eles provavelmente teriam terminado naquela noite. O que Jared sentia era culpa. Culpa por não ter sido capaz de tratá-la com o respeito que ela merecia. Como um _top model _famoso, estava sempre acostumado a ter todos rastejando por ele. Mas Sandy não era assim. Eram amigos de escola. Ela nunca se sujeitava aos seus caprichos. Talvez por isso ele a escolhera. Ela era especial. Mas logo Jared descobriu que não podia ou não queria dar a Sandy tudo o que ela merecia: respeito, carinho e amor. Jared levava uma vida desregrada onde sua única obrigação era satisfazer-se. Ele podia fazer tudo. Simplesmente tudo, porque logo sua, então, manager, Lauren Graham, vinha e limpava a sujeira. Mas então, Sandy morrera. Lauren pensara em diversas maneiras de amenizar o ocorrido e salvar a carreira de Jare, mas ele não quisera. Dirigira bêbado e em alta velocidade. Era o responsável pelo acidente e pela morte dela. Contudo, como fora Sandy quem retirara o cinto de segurança, ele não foi preso. Apenas cumpriu um período de trabalho comunitário. Mas a culpa não sanara com isso.

Jared guardava o carro no estacionamento e as coisas de Sandy nos lugares em que ela deixara simplesmente para lembrá-lo que para tudo na vida existe conseqüência. Por causa de sua falta de responsabilidade, uma pessoa havia morrido. Uma pessoa especial que havia sido sua melhor amiga e teria se tornado mais que isso se Jared não tivesse se deslumbrado com o mundo da moda e não tivesse perdido o interesse pelos encantos de mulher normal dela. Por causa disso, Jared nunca se permitira se envolver com outro alguém de novo. Não se sentia capaz de se responsabilizar por outra vida a não ser a dele. No caso da _Paradise_ era diferente. Ele se tornara um excelente manager e sabia cuidar dos modelos sob sua responsabilidade. Além de cuidar de suas carreiras, se preocupava em fazer com que o sucesso não lhes subisse a cabeça. Quanto ao seu papel de manager ele estava seguro. Todavia na vida pessoal... Como se responsabilizar pela vida de alguém mais íntimo? Como deixar que outro alguém entregasse sua vida em suas mãos?

Mas Jensen era diferente. Jensen mexera com ele desde o primeiro instante. Jensen o fizera perder a cabeça e fazer uma coisa que nunca havia feito: levar alguém para seu apartamento. Mais que isso; Jensen o fizera levantar de manhã e preparar um café da manhã e levar para ele na cama, coisa que nunca fizera nem para Sandy, que por um bom tempo, fora o amor de sua vida. Jensen era como um sonho. Lindo, sensual, misterioso, quente.

Quando se encontrasse com Jensen no _M-Paranoia_, a primeira coisa que faria seria agarrá-lo com força e beijá-lo como teria beijado se tivesse tido a oportunidade de vê-lo acordar de manhã. Sentou-se no sofá premeditando o gosto do beijo, o calor de seus braços, a delícia de sua pele.

######################################################################

Jensen escutava as vozes alteradas do lado de fora do quarto. Tomara apenas um quarto do calmante e embora se sentisse sonolento, não era capaz de continuar a dormir. Pelo que escutava, Wisdom e Morgan discutiam a respeito de sua sanidade. De acordo com Morgan, Jensen estava desenvolvendo um quadro de esquizofrenia enquanto Wisdom dizia que tudo não passava de obra de algum espírito vingativo. Quando se deu conta do que o chefe falava, Jensen se ergueu de uma só vez. Um espírito? Wisdom achava mesmo que aquilo era um fantasma? Então não estava louco? Jensen quase chorou. Só não saberia dizer se de alívio ou de medo. Medo sim, pois ter um fantasma o atormentado não era uma idéia muito agradável. Contudo, a sensação de saber que não estava delirando, era de alguma forma, reconfortante.

Jensen se forçou a sair da cama e caminhar até a porta do quarto. Colou a orelha contra a porta e ficou escutando:

— Essa história de fantasma é ridícula! — Morgan dizia.

— Ridícula é você achar que Jensen é louco! — A voz alta e firme de Wisdom.

— Em nenhum momento eu o chamei de louco. De qualquer forma, eu não quero discutir isso com um leigo.

— Que seja, doutor Morgan. Agora faça o favor de se retirar.

— De jeito nenhum. Eu só saio daqui depois de conversar com o Jensen e ele disser na minha cara que não quer mais ser meu paciente.

— Se é só isso... — Jensen sentiu a porta se afastando dele de uma só vez e quase caiu no corredor. Assim que recuperou o equilíbrio olhou de Morgan para Wisdom e de volta de um para o outro e se sentiu no meio de duas feras. — Jen, avise para o seu terapeuta que você não é mais paciente dele.

— Jensen, avise ao seu chefe, que você precisa de tratamento e sabe disso.

— Bom... — Jensen se sentia dividido. O que diria aos dois homens. Apesar da pressão vinda de ambas as partes, decidiu agir conforme se sentia. — Sr. Wisdom, eu vou continuar me tratando com o Doutor Morgan. — Jensen sentiu que Wisdom o mataria naquele instante se pudesse.

— Ótimo, Jensen. Agora vamos cuidar da sua internação...

— Não terminei ainda, Dr. Morgan. — Jensen disse. — Apesar de saber que ainda não estou curado do stalking, não acho que esteja tendo alucinações, doutor. Acredito que o Sr. Wisdom tem razão. Acho que pode ser um fantasma...

— Fantasma? Jensen, pelo amor de Deus!

— Doutor Morgan, eu sei que o senhor acha isso um absurdo, mas de uma coisa eu sei: eu sou um stalker, ou fui, sei lá... Mas eu não sou louco. E se eu não sou louco, então eu estou sendo assombrado.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared estava sentado à mesa com Tom Welling e Michael Rosenbaum. A _Mutual Paranoia_, com toda certeza, era um lugar único. As paredes estavam cobertas por pinturas psicodélicas, cubistas, surrealistas e tantas outras que Jared não sabia o que olhar e ainda havia poemas futuristas, modernistas, simbolistas e de diversas outras escolas literárias de todo o mundo compondo o cardápio. Então se você quisesse tomar um _Patis_ era obrigado a recitar _L'Albatros_ em francês, se queria uma cerveja tinha que se virar com _Der Schatzgräber_ em legitimo alemão, por sorte, havia o bom e velho whisky, o qual era preciso apenas um _Auld Lang Syne,_ ou algo parecido, para ser servido.

Welling e Rosenbaum se exibiam tomando saquê e Jared se perguntava onde os _filhos da puta_ tinham aprendido poemas japoneses. Ele, que costumava se gabar por conhecer os lugares mais _cut_ e badalados da cidade, nunca nem sequer ouvira falar na _Paranoia_. Era incrível como um novo amor fazia com que o mundo se tornasse novo diante de seus olhos. Era quase como se tudo tivesse renascido do nada, como se as cores fossem mais vivas, as músicas mais melodiosas e as pessoas mais atraentes. Enquanto a _Les fleurs du mal_, a banda dos amigos de Jensen, se apresentava no palco, Jared se perguntava se o homem realmente viria. Welling insistia em dizer que Jensen definitivamente viria. Rosenbaum estava mais interessado em experimentar todas as bebidas do cardápio da _Paranoia,_ esbanjando assim sua _face oculta poliglota_.

Jared já estava achando que não veria Jensen naquela noite, mas apesar da decepção, o programa até que havia sido bem agradável. Já estava pensando em se levantar e ir embora quando viu Christian Kane acenando para um homem que acabava de entrar.

_**O que será que me dá  
Que me bole por dentro, será que me dá  
**_

As luzes multicoloridas insidiam sobre ele tingindo-o de insana magia. Seus olhos, outrora verdes, brilhavam policromos e seus cabelos bem curtos e meio espetados refletiam suave a demência da noite na _Paranoia_.

_**Que brota à flor da pele, será que me dá  
O que me sobe às faces e me faz corar**_

Jared o assistiu vir até junto dele. No princípio, Jensen não pareceu reconhecê-lo. Apenas abraçou Welling e Rosenbaum com entusiasmo. Quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram, ele parou com a mão que começara a estender para cumprimentá-lo. Jared percebeu seu embaraço e agarrou a mão dele com força num aperto bem mais que amigável.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jensen! — Disse como se fosse a primeira vez que o estava vendo. — Eu sou Jared Padalecki, manager da _Paradise_.

— Ah... — A voz de Jensen em meio aos sons alucinados do _Paranoia_ mais parecia um sopro.

— Senta aqui, Jen! — Tom disse dando ao amigo um lugar entre ele e Jared. — O Jared tem um provável trabalhinho para você. — Tom disse rindo.

— É, Jenny, sempre te dissemos que você tava mais para modelo que para secretário... — Rosenbaum disse com a voz embolada pelo excesso de saquê.

— Do... Do quê vocês dois estão falando? — A voz de Jensen soava insegura.

— O velho Wisdom não te disse nada? — Tom perguntou com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

— Dizer o quê? — Jensen olhava de um amigo para o outro, evitando sequer passar a vista pelo lado de Jared. — Falem logo, caras!

— Você vai fazer parte da campanha do prédio eficiente da _G-tech_. — Jared disse fazendo Jensen finalmente olhar para ele.

_**E que me salta aos olhos a me atraiçoar  
E que me aperta o peito e me faz confessar**_

Quando seus olhos se encontraram pela segunda vez naquela noite, Jared teve certeza de que estava amando. Tudo em Jensen era perfeito: seus cílios longos, quase femininos, que emolduravam seus olhos verdes que brilhavam em mil cores, seus lábios carnudos entreabertos como se uma pergunta tivesse morrido no ar, suas sardas que salpicavam sua pele clara e seu corpo obscenamente talhado para provocar desejos. É, Jared definitivamente havia mudado de time.

_**O que não tem mais jeito de dissimular  
O que nem é direito ninguém recusar**_

— Eu sugeri que houvesse alguém verdadeiramente da equipe de planejamento do prédio na campanha para fortalecer a credibilidade da propaganda.

— Foi idéia sua? — Jensen estava perplexo. Embora sua voz não tivesse se elevado acima do normal, para o tipo de ambiente, aquilo soara claramente como uma acusação.

— Bem, foi idéia minha ter alguém da equipe na propaganda, mas foi seu chefe quem escolheu você. — Jared defendeu-se.

— É mesmo, Jen! — Rosenbaum disse bobamente — Ele até disse que o Jen dele era mais bonito que os modelos da _Paradise_...

— E vocês deixaram o velho fazer uma loucura dessas?! — Jensen olhava indignado para os amigos.

— Você conhece o velho Wisdom... — Tom encolheu-se. — Ninguém consegue ir contra qualquer decisão dele. Nem mesmo você que é o favorito dele...

— Cara, fala sério... — Jensen levou as mãos ao rosto. Sua vida estava uma bagunça. Ou estava louco ou estava assombrado. E para piorar tudo, o cara com quem passara uma noite estava ali, bem ao seu lado, e ainda teria que fazer parte de uma propaganda dirigida por ele.

— Está tudo bem, Jen... Jensen. — Jared disse dando um tapinha nas costas do homem. — Eu vou te ajudar e vai ficar tudo bem... — Jared acabou alisando as costas do homem por cima da jaqueta preta que ele usava. Jensen sentiu-se ligeiramente desconfortável. Havia passado uma noite com aquele homem e ainda que ele tivesse disfarçado diante de seus amigos, estava na cara que ele se lembrava bem, muito bem, da noite e esperava algo parecido com iaquilo. Como uma segunda rodada, talvez...

— Eu... — Jensen forçou-se a encará-lo — Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar...

— Claro! — Jared sorriu — Estou aqui para isso.

— À sós... — Jensen sussurrou. Jared sorriu.

— Se quiser... Podemos dar uma escapulida depois. — Sugeriu com ar inocente.

— Me espere na esquina. — Jensen falou baixinho enquanto Tom e Mike estavam distraídos pela performance da _Les fleurs du mal. _— Eu vou cumprimentar meus amigos que estão no palco e logo te encontro.

— Certo. — Jared disse abrindo um enorme sorriso. Assim que a musica terminou ele se despediu de Tom e Mike e prometeu se juntar aos dois em uma próxima ocasião.

_**E que me faz mendigo, me faz suplicar  
O que não tem medida, nem nunca terá  
**_

Enquanto ele esperava na esquina, varias coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Tinha tantas coisas para perguntar a Jensen. Coisas como: _Por que você estava descalço e parado em frente ao local da festa em que eu estava? Por que saiu sem me dizer nada? Eu te machuquei? Por que você não disse nada naquela noite? Por que me beijou na estação e depois fez como se nada tivesse acontecido?_ E tantas outras que ele achava que Jensen provavelmente ficaria louco tentando respondê-las.

_**O que não tem remédio, nem nunca terá  
O que não tem receita**_

###################################################################

Quinze minutos depois, Jensen finalmente se despediu dos amigos e saiu para a noite fria de Nova York. A neve já havia derretido há muitos dias, mas ainda restara um friozinho insosso que obrigava os transeuntes a se agasalharem ao saírem à noite. Jensen cruzou os braços sobre o peito e seguiu em direção ao homem que o aguardava na esquina. Ensaiava mentalmente o que iria dizer: _Olha cara, eu não me lembro o que aconteceu naquela noite, mas não vai se repetir. Agradeceria se mantivesse segredo sobre isso, ok? Meu chefe e meus amigos não precisam saber de nada._

Estava perfeito. Era só chegar e falar, então tudo estaria bem. A cada passo que dava sentia uma estranha sensação. Quase como se uma pedra tivesse se alojado bem no meio de sua garganta. Mas isso era bobagem. Ele só precisava de coragem para falar. Apenas isso. Mas ao chegar perto de Jared, viu seu enorme sorriso e as covinhas que se formavam em seu rosto e por um instante... só por um instante, o achou até bonito.

— Que bom que veio! — Jared disse o puxando para um abraço. Jensen que não esperava por isso, se viu preso entre os braços enormes daquele homem. — Fiquei com medo de levar um bolo... — Jared confessou enquanto levava as mãos ao rosto assustado do homem. — Você é mesmo lindo, sabia...

— ... — Jensen tinha que dizer. Precisava dizer. Mas a pedra em sua garganta não o deixava falar. Quando os lábios de Jared se colaram aos seus, ele pensou em empurrá-lo, mordê-lo, chutá-lo, porém seu corpo reagiu contra sua vontade. Seus lábios se abriram para que sua boca recebesse quente a língua atrevida dele que explorava toda parte roubando-lhe o ar e as poucas forças que tinha. Suas mãos enormes passeavam por suas costas arrancando-lhe suspiros luxuriosos e gemidos desconcertados de tanto prazer. Era como se Jensen estivesse preso no corpo de outro alguém e só pudesse assistir impotente o que aquele corpo alheio fazia.

— Quer ir para o meu apartamento? — Jared perguntou. Jensen queria gritar que não, mas assistiu pasmo sua cabeça balançar afirmativamente. Jared o beijou com mais vontade. — Infelizmente temos que ir de metrô... eu tenho... — Ele parecia meio sem jeito de dizer — Problemas com carros... Tudo bem para você? — Sua cabeça voltou a balançar. — Certo, então.

Jared o guiou até a estação mais próxima. Até que tentava disfarçar seu envolvimento com o outro, mas era muito obvio pelo modo como ele o devorava com os olhos e como sempre procurava tocá-lo de algum modo. Quando desceram, perto da casa de Jared, Jensen se desequilibrou ao descer do vagão e quase caiu, mas o outro homem o amparou em seus braços.

— Tudo bem. Eu peguei você. — Sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Jensen quase se desmanchou em seus braços. Mas Jared o segurou pelo braço e o guiou até seu apartamento.

Durante todo o trajeto seus olhos se consumiam em desejo apaixonado e mudas juras de amor. Assim que a porta do apartamento foi aberta e Jensen entrou, Jared fechou a porta e jogou o loiro contra ela atacando seus lábios com enfurecida paixão e tocando-o com possessividade. Quase como se Jensen fosse um objeto outrora roubado e agora que recuperado necessitasse de uma completa vistoria para que seu dono tivesse certeza de que não houve danos ao seu bem. Jensen apenas gemia baixinho permitindo-se ser tocado, apertado, devorado por toda aquela paixão. Jared já começava a arrancar suas roupas quando pareceu se lembrar de algo e afastou-se meio assustado.

— Desculpe, Jen... — Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos afastando-os da frente dos olhos e recuando um pouco tentando normalizar sua respiração. — Naquela noite... Você saiu daquele jeito por que eu te machuquei, não foi? Eu sei, eu sei que sou muito afoito e desesperado e sempre vou com muita sede ao pote e... — Jensen, apesar de ser completamente contra a toda aquela _pegação_ homossexual que estava rolando, não tinha conseguido deixar de sentir prazer naquilo tudo e já estava ficando irritadíssimo com a falação de Jared. — ... eu devo ter machucado você. Eu devia ter percebido que estava machucando você, mas eu sou lerdo, egoísta e sonso e... Quer saber, vamos fazer com calma. Assim você não se machuca e... Por que eu não quero mesmo machucá-lo. E então talvez a gente possa... — Jensen estava começando a se irritar. Num impulso, se atirou contra o outro e o beijou calando-o terminantemente.

_**O que será que será  
Que dá dentro da gente e não devia**_

Mas isso não era completamente o contrario do que ele queria? Sim, era. Mas Jensen tinha plena consciência de que já estava ferrado. Seu corpo reagia sozinho. Tanto que passara uma noite com o homem sem ao menos ver. Acordara no outro dia dolorido e envergonhado. Ao que tudo indicava, as coisas se repetiriam. Ele se deitaria com o homem contra sua vontade outra vez, mas assistiria tudo de camarote e ainda sentiria cada mínima coisa que aquele pervertido e seu corpo desobediente fariam.

_**Que desacata a gente, que é revelia  
Que é feito uma aguardente que não sacia**_

Se iria fazer mesmo, não era melhor acabar com tudo de uma vez? Não tinha como negar que estava meio que gostando. Mas aquele gostar era culpa de seu corpo maluco que decidira escolher uma opção sexual diferente da de seu dono. Mas iria mesmo fazer, não iria? Então era melhor se apressar a fazer e dar um jeito de fazer com que fosse menos doloroso ou seu domingo de folga não seria nada agradável.

_**Que é feito estar doente de uma folia  
Que nem dez mandamentos vão conciliar**_

Jensen, totalmente senhor de si, começou a despir Jared, tirando o casaco, desabotoando a camisa, desafivelando o cinto e tocando-o com extremo interesse. Nunca se imaginara em tal situação. Estava ali com um homem gigante de quase dois metros de altura e estava gostando. O corpo de Jared era lindo, perfeito, sexy. Até mesmo um heterossexual convicto como Jensen tinha que admitir isso. E ainda que ele não tivesse, ou melhor; não devesse ter, o menor tesão pela imagem a sua frente, o contato com aquele corpo incrivelmente másculo o fazia ficar com as pernas levemente bambas. Jensen o beijou nos lábios com desvelada volúpia enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo peito definido de Jared.

_**Nem todos os ungüentos vão aliviar  
Nem todos os quebrantos, toda alquimia**_

Suas mãos escorregaram até o zíper da calça que ele abriu lentamente revelando o tecido claro da roupa íntima que o homem usava. Jensen se perguntou se teria coragem de tocar em outro homem, mas seu corpo resolveu dar sinais de que ainda estava no comando da situação naquele momento e logo ele enchia a mão com tudo o que Jared tinha para oferecer e não era pouco. Jared gemeu quando sentiu as mãos de Jensen entrando por dentro da roupa e libertando-o. Jensen se viu ficar de joelhos diante de Jared. Quando se viu alisando e apertando o membro de Jared bem próximo ao seu rosto prendeu a respiração por um instante. Permitir que aquele homem o tomasse de novo era uma coisa, outra completamente diferente era pagar um boquete gratuito para um quase desconhecido. Nunca nem sequer pensara que a situação poderia ir para aquele lado, mas lá estava ele, de joelhos diante de Jared e sentindo-se temeroso e extremamente excitado com tudo aquilo.

_**Que nem todos os santos, será que será  
O que não tem descanso, nem nunca terá  
**_

Beijou-o na ponta. Jared gemeu roucamente. Jensen então começou a massageá-lo enquanto sua língua brincava com a ponta, hora passeava por toda a extensão e outrora o prendia de leve entre os dentes. Seu corpo dobrava sua vontade só às vezes, quando ele começava a se criticar por estar fazendo aquilo em outro homem. Mas em geral, Jensen estava apreciando. Era diferente, era insensato, era mágico. O gosto era indescritível e a sensação apaixonante. Enfim tomou coragem e o engoliu, mas era grande demais para sua boca. Ainda assim ele queria tomá-lo todo, completamente. Sem deixar nada de fora. Sentiu as mãos de Jared se fecharem com força em seus cabelos. Mesmo odiando que mexessem em seu cabelo impecavelmente arrumado, a sensação que teve quando sua cabeça foi puxada um pouco para trás e quando Jared se enterrou totalmente dentro de sua boca alcançando a garganta foi indescritível. Em poucos minutos, Jared fodia sua boca sem o menor cuidado e Jensen estava adorando tudo aquilo. Ele recebia submisso o que Jared lhe oferecia, agradecido apenas por estar com ele. Não importava se ele estava quase engasgando com tudo aquilo dentro da boca ou se ele ainda não achasse muito agradável a idéia de receber o gozo de outro homem direto na garganta. Tudo o que importava era que aquele homem enorme, Jared Padalecki, estava fodendo sua boca e, cara, isso era tão bom!

_**O que não tem cansaço, nem nunca terá  
O que não tem limite**_

Mas Jared não queria que terminasse assim. Não. Em algum lugar sua consciência voltou a alertá-lo. _Se continuar assim, você vai acordar sozinho ou então assim que virar as costas ele irá fugir... De novo._ Jared saiu da boca dele e Jensen gemeu em protesto, mas o moreno o puxou para cima e o beijou sentindo seu próprio gosto nos lábios dele. Como se Jensen fosse uma simples boneca de pano, Jared o ergueu nos braços ignorando a surpresa estampada em seu rosto e subiu as escadas beijando-o com sôfrega paixão. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Jared parou diante da enorme cama redonda que girava.

— Essa cama nunca mais foi a mesma depois de você... — Sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido se embriagando com o cheiro de Jensen.

_**O que será que me dá  
Que me queima por dentro, será que me dá**_

O loiro olhou com curiosidade para a cama. Quando fugira dali não repara em que tipo de cama estava ou o tipo de quarto. Aquilo mais parecia um quarto de motel; a cama redonda cheia de controles ao lado, espelhos no teto e nas paredes e uma enorme TV de frente para a cama. Tava na cara que Jared era alguém que tinha uma vida sexual bastante ativa. Antes que Jensen se perguntasse quantos parceiros de cama Jared costumava levar para ali, se viu ser jogado literalmente na cama. Jared pulou sobre ele logo em seguida fazendo-o arfar com seu peso.

_**Que me perturba o sono, será que me dá  
Que todos os tremores me vêm agitar**_

Mas Jensen não teve como reclamar ou sequer tentar, já que a estranha mudez o impedia de dizer o que quer que fosse. Antes que manifestasse qualquer sinal de protesto, Jared já o beijava e o despia com uma velocidade vertiginosa e Jensen se perguntou se ele estava levando a sério ou não aquele papo de não querer machucá-lo e de ir com calma. Por que Jared absolutamente não estava indo com a menor calma ou cuidado. Jared o beijava e mordia e chupava e lambia e chegava momentos em que Jensen sentia como se ele estivesse fazendo tudo ao mesmo instante.

_**Que todos os ardores me vêm atiçar  
Que todos os suores me vêm encharcar  
**_

Seus mamilos já estavam inchados e ardidos de tanto que foram chupados, apertados e mordiscados por um Jared completamente fora de si. Sim. Jared estava fora de si. Ele o abraçava com força, apertava, apalpava e arranhava seu pescoço com a ponta dos dentes. Parecia um homem que havia sido privado de sexo por longos dez anos ou mais. Mas apesar de toda a selvageria de Jared, Jensen não demonstrava estar desaprovando o comportamento do homem. Afinal, ele gemia baixinho roucamente e rebolava um pouco, quase sem perceber, junto ao corpo enorme que o prensava contra a cama macia. Imaginava que se não fosse a bizarra paralisia de sua garganta ele certamente estaria gritando de tanto prazer.

_**Que todos os meus nervos estão a rogar  
Que todos os meus órgãos estão a clamar**_

Por fim, Jared acabou por abrir as pernas de Jensen e a admirá-lo de boca aberta. Jensen sentiu as faces queimarem. Nunca antes havia sido olhado daquela forma; como se fosse a jóia mais fantástica e preciosa de todo o mundo. O s olhos de Jared brilhavam tanto que Jensen até olhou para os lados para ver se não havia alguma outra coisa ali junto dele que fazia o moreno ficar assim tão deslumbrado. Mas não. Não havia nada sobre aquela cama além de um homem loiro medindo oitenta e poucos de altura e completamente nu e indefeso para o deleite de Jared.

_**E uma aflição medonha me faz implorar  
O que não tem vergonha, nem nunca terá**_

— Você é realmente lindo... — Sussurrou ao olhá-lo. — E pensar que antes de você eu nunca sequer pensei que pudesse sentir atração por outro homem... — Jensen se surpreendeu. Como assim antes dele ele não pensava em outro homem? Quer dizer que ele era hetero até a noite em que ficaram juntos? Jared ergueu as pernas de Jensen e colocou-as apoiadas em seus ombros. — Assuma a responsabilidade por isso!

_**O que não tem governo, nem nunca terá  
O que não tem juízo**_

Jensen o viu apanhar um tubinho de um criado perto da cama. Só quando Jared despejou o conteúdo dele nos dedos é que Jensen percebeu o que era: lubrificante. Um frio percorreu sua espinha fazendo os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçar. Então haviam chegado naquele ponto. Jared inclinou-se um pouco para beijar Jensen nos lábios, quase como se o prepara-se para o que viria.

— Eu vou ir bem devagar, ok? — Jared sussurrou. — Se doer... Pode me dizer que eu vou mais devagar. — _Mais devagar?!_ Jensen pensou furioso. _Você deveria é parar!_

Jared levou os dedos à pequena entrada de Jensen e começou pressionar ali enquanto a outra mão massageava o membro pulsante do loiro. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás e tentou, por tudo no mundo, relaxar. Porém sentir os dedos enormes e grossos de Jared invadindo-o centímetro por centímetro não era algo exatamente relaxante. Doía. E como doía! _Que diabos! Os gays devem ser todos masoquistas!_ Pensou enquanto se forçava a não derramar nenhuma lágrima.

Percebendo seu desconforto, Jared retirou os dedos e voltou a se inclinar sobre o homem, mas dessa vez ele não o beijou nos lábios. Não mesmo. O beijo, pouco mais leve que um sopro, foi depositado na pontinha de seu membro ereto. Jensen tremeu na promessa do gozo que viria. Mas não veio rápido, não. O moreno molhou os dedos na boca e começou a acariciá-lo de leve, apenas provocando-o. Jensen gemeu de expectativa. Quando Jared afundou o nariz no meio de seus pêlos pubianos, Jensen arqueou as costas ansiando por algo que o aliviasse de alguma forma. Queria que aquele homem abrisse logo a porra da boca e o chupasse como deveria ser.

— Não se preocupe, amor. — Jared sussurrou todo sorriso. — Eu já, já vou relaxá-lo.

_Então põe logo esse pau na boca e vê se chupa, colega! _Jensen teria gritado, mas ele mal conseguia gemer quanto mais dizer o que quer que fosse. Mas Jared parecia ter interpretado bem seu mudo pedido, pois o atendeu de imediato. Colocou-o todo na boca com um gemido de satisfação. Yeah! Ter o membro de Jensen Ackles na boca era indescritivelmente bom. Muito bom! Mesmo por que os gemidos roucos do loirinho que chegavam aos seus ouvidos eram como música. Uma música candente e sensual. Jared subia e descia a boca pelo mastro perfeito de Jensen. Era bom. Como era bom.

Quase sem tomar total conhecimento, Jensen sentiu a invasão dos dedos de Jared, mas o calor dos lábios dele colocava em segundo plano qualquer desconforto causado por seus dedos. Já estava perdido no prazer proporcionado pela boca quente do moreno quando sentiu um prazer alucinante aflorar de um lugar escondido dentro dele. Jared levou os dedos ali de novo e Jensen quase desmaiou de prazer. Aquilo era bom. Incrivelmente bom.

— Achei, não foi? — Jared sorriu e ao ver seu sorriso tão largo e sincero, Jensen não pôde nem completar seus pensamentos que insistiam em dizer que aquele homem era um grande arrogante. Quando o viu voltar a ficar de joelhos sobre a cama e a encaixar suas pernas sobre seus ombros, Jensen teve certeza de que o sexo realmente começaria. Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, de puro nervosismo. Jared penetrou. Lentamente. Calidamente. Possessivamente. Jensen gemeu alto quando o sentiu todo dentro de si. Jared acariciou suas coxas e beijou-as sorrindo. — Pronto. Eu já estou todo dentro. — As mãos de Jensen pousaram sobre as de Jared. O moreno voltou a sorrir e beijou-as. — Vou te fazer todo meu...

Quando Jared começou a se mover, mansamente, Jensen mordeu o lábio com mais força. Doía. Sim, doía. Mas a sensação de tê-lo todo dentro dele era irreal. Jared continuava a beijá-lo, acariciá-lo e mimá-lo com beijos e toques suaves e quentes. Logo tê-lo dentro de si não era mais tão incômodo e ele queria, realmente queria, que o homem se movesse e o fizesse dele. Como não podia falar, Jensen acabou demonstrando o que queria. Começou a mover os quadris vagarosamente e a gemer baixinho passando a pontinha da língua no lábio.

Jared o olhou extasiado e sorriu cheio de entusiasmo. Segurou-o com mais força e começou a movimentar-se sem pressa. Ele ia longe, tão longe quanto era possível, e saia quase que completamente. Jensen amou cada sensação nova que era oferecida ao seu corpo ardente. Definitivamente os dois não precisavam de palavras para se entender. Ao menos na cama. Jensen movia os quadris no mesmo ritmo dos de Jared. Mas o moreno não tinha a menor intenção de continuar assim, tão manso.

Pouco a pouco foi aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos até que estava fodendo Jensen como se deve. Ele entrava e saia com força, com necessidade, quase desespero. Jensen se agarrava a ele gemendo e rebolando para aumentar o atrito de seus corpos candentes. Do modo como Jared estava fazendo doía e ele sabia que estaria andando engraçado no outro dia, como aconteceu depois de sua primeira vez, mas isso não importava. Não no momento. Por que Jared o fodia como Jensen nunca imaginaria que seria. Ele se sentia uma menina perdendo a virgindade com um cara bem mais experiente e... Porra! Tinha certeza de que o tal Jared era no mínimo uns quatro anos mais novo que ele. Talvez ele tivesse tanta energia justamente por conta da diferença de idade.

Quando Jensen achou que nada mais perfeito poderia acontecer, sentiu a mão de Jared se fechar contra seu membro e bombeá-lo no compasso de seus quadris. Jensen quis gritar, mas o grito morreu em sua garganta. Ainda não era capaz de dizer nada. Tudo o que ele fez foi se deixar levar pela delícia que era fazer sexo com um homem, e não um homem qualquer, um homem de quase dois metros de altura. Jensen chegou a quase perder a consciência quando o orgasmo veio cáustico, avassalador. Ele arqueou as costas e soltou um gemido rouco e abafado. Jared veio logo depois o preenchendo com seu deleite e caindo pesadamente sobre seu corpo exaurido. Jensen pensou em empurrá-lo para o lado, já que todos os músculos de seu corpo doíam, mas o calor que se desprendia do corpo de Jared e passava para o seu, de algum modo, o relaxava. Tudo o que conseguiu foi se entregar ao sono denso que se abatia contra as pálpebras.

##################################################################

Jared se levantou devagar para não acordar o homem adormecido em sua cama. Foi até o banheiro e trouxe uma toalha molhada e começou a passá-la suavemente por seu corpo para limpá-lo. Jensen era realmente lindo. Seus cílios longos pousavam sensualmente sobre a pele pálida, seus lábios carnudos se juntavam formando quase um beijo solto no ar, suas sardas enfeitavam todo o seu corpo e Jared tinha vontade de contá-las, mas não queria mesmo despertá-lo. Após limpá-lo e se limpar também, Jared se deitou ao seu lado e dormiu abraçando o corpo quente de Jensen.

####################################################################

Jensen acordou sentindo seu corpo estranhamente quente. Moveu-se um pouco e sentiu o corpo de Jared colado ao seu. As imagens da noite anterior voltaram a sua cabeça e, embora se sentisse envergonhado pela loucura de fazer sexo com outro homem, sentia-se aliviado por ao menos conseguir se lembrar. Talvez isso significasse que sua loucura, se é que era loucura, estava passando. Ou será que não? Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro pensando em tomar um banho, mas ao analisar-se nos espelhos que ocupavam praticamente todo o quarto, percebeu que estava bastante limpo. Como na noite anterior. Ainda assim, sentiu que precisava de um banho.

Entrou no banheiro e viu que ele era quase tão grande quanto o quarto. Havia uma enorme banheira de hidromassagem ocupando quase todo o espaço e um boxe com ducha a um canto. Jensen optou pela ducha. Enquanto a água quente escorria pelo seu corpo, Jensen relembrava tudo o que havia feito. Tinha pagado um boquete, tal como uma prostituta, e ainda tinha se entregado conscientemente àquele homem. Só de lembrar do quão bem se sentira, Jensen teve vontade de se internar em um hospício. Não que fosse homofóbico. Longe disso. O que acontecia era que nunca, nem sequer de longe, havia sentido a menor atração por outro homem. E de uma hora para outra ele surtava e ia se deitar com um gigante de quase dois metros de altura.

Quando terminou o banho, Jensen se olhou no espelho. Havia algumas marcas em seu pescoço, nos ombros, no peito. Seus mamilos estavam praticamente roxos de tanto que Jared os chupara. Abaixou o rosto com vergonha de si mesmo. Quando voltou a encarar-se a fim de verificar se era possível esconder aquelas marcas para ir trabalhar na segunda-feira, ele a viu. Ela estava ali, do outro lado do espelho, olhando para ele. Jensen recuou. Mas os olhos da moça o perseguiam. O ar começou a faltar de seus pulmões e ele sentiu como se uma faca tivesse transpassado sua garganta. A dor era absurdamente real. Tanto que ele chegou a apalpar a garganta a fim de ver se havia uma faca alojada ali. Mas não. Tudo o que havia era sua garganta que doía e os olhos negros da mulher que o fulminavam. Jensen também sentiu uma dor lacerante na nuca. Quase como se alguém tivesse amarrado um bloco de concreto ali.

Desesperado, Jensen tentou chamar por Jared, mas a voz não saia e apenas o esforço de tentar falar fazia com que sua garganta doesse mais ainda. Cambaleando, devido ao peso na nuca, e sofrendo de dores horríveis, Jensen foi até o quarto. Sacudiria o homem até acordá-lo. Esse era seu pensamento, mas ao chegar ao quarto a viu refletida em todos os espelhos. Teria gritado se lhe fosse possível, mas tudo o que pôde fazer foi sair correndo dali. Quando chegou às escadas parou para tomar fôlego e também porque sua nuca doía muito. Ao olhar para o lado, a viu refletida no vidro da moldura que continha uma foto de Jared. Jensen quase desmaiou. Desceu as escadas correndo e só parou quando entrou no armário de vassouras, onde não havia nenhum objeto reflexivo onde a tal moça pudesse aparecer. Estava agachado ali, abraçando os próprios joelhos e tremendo de medo enquanto se perguntava se aquilo era mesmo um fantasma ou apenas uma peça pregada por sua mente debilitada. Ainda ponderava sobre uma possibilidade e outra quando sentiu duas mãos frias se fechando contra seu pescoço.

###################################################################

Quando acordou de manhã, se viu sozinho. Se xingou umas cem vezes antes de se levantar e descer as escadas preguiçosamente. Quando chegou a sala sentiu o cheiro de café e quase gargalhou sozinho. Entrou na cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios e viu Jensen passando o café enquanto lia distraidamente o jornal. Pensou em chamar sua atenção, mas vê-lo tão à vontade em sua cozinha o fez pensar que Jensen e ele decididamente haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

— Ah! — Jensen reparou na presença de Jared. — Desculpe eu invadir sua cozinha assim...

— A cozinha e o dono dela são todos seus. — Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen e tomando seus lábios num beijo brando, porém cheio de sentimento. Jensen não o recusou, mas também não participou do beijo. Apenas deixou Jared beijá-lo. — Está tudo bem, baby? — Jared perguntou estranhando a atitude do outro.

— Jared, precisamos conversar... — Jensen se afastou do homem. — Por que você não se senta enquanto faço umas torradas?

Jared obedeceu se perguntando se o havia machucado de novo. Só podia ser isso. E ele que tinha começado tão bem, ido com tanto cuidado...

Jensen colocou um prato com torradas diante de Jared e uma caneca de café e se sentou diante dele. Jared provou o café.

— Está ótimo! — Disse sorrindo, tentando suavizar o que viria. — Já pode casar...

— Obrigado. — Jensen sorriu meio sem jeito. — Então, Jared...

— Eu te machuquei ontem à noite?

— O quê?! — Jensen pareceu confuso. — Não. Não é isso. Foi bom. Muito bom, aliás. — Jensen ficou vermelho.

— Mesmo? — Jared abriu um sorriso largo. — Eu também achei ótimo. Você estava bem mais quente que da primeira vez.

— É, pois é... — Jensen desviou o olhar como se aquilo fosse uma ofensa e não um elogio. — É justamente sobre isso que eu quero falar.

— Se eu te machuquei daquela vez, me perdoe, eu prometo ser bastante cuidadoso de agora em diante... É que eu nunca tinha feito com outro homem antes, mas se você me dê umas dicas...

— O lance é justamente esse, colega. — Jensen o encarou — Eu também nunca tinha feito com outro cara antes.

— O quê?! — Jared o olhou incrédulo. — Mas você chegou daquele jeito na saída da festa e lá no beco já foi me agarrando...

— Ou, ou... Calma aí! Eu te agarrei?! — Jensen o olhou desconfiado.

— Jensen, não jogue a culpa para cima de mim. — Jared estava sério agora. — Você me deu aquele beijo na estação e depois ficou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não venha fazer isso outra vez. Só falta dizer que ontem fui eu que marquei um encontro naquela esquina...

— Olha, eu não sei de que raio de beijo na estação você está falando, mas ontem eu marquei de CONVERSAR — Jensen frisou bem essa palavra — ... com você. E não fui eu que saí te beijando.

— Você correspondeu. — Jared o olhava abismado. Haviam passado uma noite maravilhosa juntos, haviam feito sexo selvagem, Jensen tinha preparado seu café da manhã e agora vinha tentando tirar o corpo fora. — Olha, Jen, abra logo o jogo! Você se sente atraído por mim, mas não quer sair do armário.

— Sair do armário?! — Jensen pareceu quase se engasgar com a expressão — Eu não sou gay, cara!

— Depois das duas noites que passou comigo, você ainda tem coragem de afirmar isso? — Jared gargalhou. Ele, Jared Padalecki, que já foi o top model número um do mundo, que sempre tivera todas as mulheres aos seus pés, agora estava apaixonado por um homem que não conseguia nem assumir sua homossexualidade. — Olha, Jen, para eu assumir uma relação homossexual é bem complicado por que eu juro que nunca tive outro cara antes de você e, Deus, eu tenho fama de machão e tudo mais... Mesmo assim, eu jogo tudo para o alto para ficar com você e eu não estou falando de sair desfilando por aí em parada gay ou ficar andando de mãos dadas pela rua. Estou falando de viver uma relação, Jen. Uma relação entre mim e você e fodá-se para o resto.

— Meu Deus! Você já está me chamando de Jen... — Jensen fez uma cara engraçada. — Isso não só soa muito gay como também é estranho. Jared, nós nem nos conhecemos! Como assim você quer ter uma relação comigo?! Isso é ilógico.

— Se o problema é o fato de não nos conhecermos bem, então vamos resolver isso de uma vez. — Jared bateu a mão na mesa — Eu sou Jared Padalecki, nasci em San Antonio, Texas, tenho vinte e sete anos, messo um metro e noventa e três, adoro cachorros, doces, filmes de ação e pôquer, curto basquete e videogame. É a sua vez, baby.

Jared ficou parado olhando para o rosto pasmificado de Jensen. O loiro balançou a cabeça como se tivesse sido informação demais para ele assimilar.

— Você é inacreditável! — Jensen passou a língua pelo lábio inferior sem notar que isso reavivava imagens da noite anterior nos olhos claros de Jared. — Olha, Jared, nós dois não daríamos certo nunca. E você sabe por quê? — Jensen não esperou o outro responder — Por que você se abre demais. Você é muito... Muito... — Jensen tentava encontrar a palavra — Dado! É isso. Você é muito dado!

— Eu sou muito dado?! — Jared gargalhou. — Você me beijou naquela estação, foi atrás de mim naquela festa e me agarrou no beco e ontem me chamou para um encontro... E eu é que sou dado?!

— Eu nem sei do que você está falando e quer saber...? — Jensen se levantou — Está mais do que na hora de abrir o jogo.

— Ótimo! — Jared também se levantou — Abra o jogo! Diga para mim por que raios você me beijou na estação, diga por que foi me buscar na festa, diga por que agora você tá dando chilique... Aproveita e diz também como você alega não ser gay e se abre todo pra mim na cama!

— Seu filho duma puta! — Jensen o mirou cheio de ódio. Seu rosto queimava e seu corpo tremia. — E eu aqui tentando explicar as coisas... Eu sou um idiota mesmo!

Jared o viu apanhar a jaqueta que havia ficado esquecida numa cadeira da cozinha e sair em direção a porta.

— Espera, Jen! — Jared correu atrás dele. — Desculpe, cara. Eu me exaltei! Não era isso que eu queria dizer... — Mas Jensen já estava ganhando o corredor. _Não vou deixá-lo fugir de novo!_ Jared foi atrás dele e o agarrou pelo braço quando as portas do elevador se abriam — Não vá de novo. — Jared pediu o olhando nos olhos. — Eu disse besteira, mas peço perdão. Fica e me explique as coisas, por que eu juro que não entendo.

Jensen olhou para Jared com um pouco mais de simpatia. Parecia quase ter pena dele.

— Você não vai gostar do que vai ouvir... — Jensen disse — Talvez nem acredite...

— Diga.

— Eu não me lembro de ter te beijado, nem lembro de ter saído de casa na primeira noite que passamos juntos. Eu estava em casa me preparando para dormir e de repente acordo em uma cama estranha, num quarto estranho, num apartamento mais estranho ainda e com o traseiro dolorido.

— Você tá brincando. — Jared sorriu descrente.

— Queria estar... — Jensen o olhou com pena. — Eu estou fazendo terapia. Parece que eu sofro de stalking. De acordo com meu terapeuta, meu quadro evoluiu para algo mais sério. Mas meu chefe acha que eu estou sendo assombrado pelo fantasma de alguém que tem alguma pendência nesse mundo e precisa de mim para fazer algo.

— O quê?! Isso é ridículo.

— Eu sei. É por isso que eu quero que você escolha a causa menos absurda e a aceite como o motivo do meu comportamento bizarro. — Jensen apertou o botão para chamar o elevador.

Jared continuou olhando para ele como se esperasse que a qualquer minuto ele risse e dissesse que era pegadinha.

— Entende agora por que não podemos ficar juntos? — Jensen disse entrando no elevador. — Se cuida, cara!

— Não! — Jared entrou junto com ele e o abraçou. — Ontem à noite... Você também não se lembra de ontem à noite?

— Bom... Lembrar eu lembro, mas... — Jensen parecia constrangido. — É meio como se eu não tivesse controle sobre meus atos. Como se eu me visse fazendo tudo como um espectador...

— Você me disse que achou bom. — Jared estava desconfiado.

— E foi, tá. Eu podia não ter controle sobre o que eu estava fazendo, mas senti tudo.

— Jensen, será que isso não é... Sei lá... Algum tipo de desejo reprimido se manifestando contra sua vontade consciente ou outra coisa parecida...? Droga, eu não entendo de psicanálise, mas deve ser algo do tipo, não é?

— Eu sei lá, Jared. Tenho visto, ouvido e sentido algumas coisas...

— Tipo...?

— Deixa pra lá.

— Não. Eu quero saber. — Jared se aproximou mais de Jensen fazendo-o recuar até bater contra a lateral do elevador. — Diga, Jen, o que você tem visto?

— Você já ouviu falar em espaço pessoal? — Jensen perguntou desconfortável ao se ver prensado contra a parede do elevador e o corpo enorme do homem.

— Já, mas nunca prestei muita atenção... — Jared estava prestes a beijá-lo quando a porta se abriu e um casal idoso entrou obrigando-o a se afastar rapidamente de Jensen e sorrir educadamente. — Bom dia Sr. e Srª. Garret!

— Bom dia, Jared! — O homem disse. — quem é seu amigo?

— Esse é Jensen Ackles, secretário executivo de uma empresa para qual estou fazendo uma campanha.

— Mesmo? — O homem os olhou desconfiados — Mas quanta dedicação a de vocês dois! Se encontrando logo de manhã para trabalharem ou será que passaram a noite trabalhando? — O homem franziu uma sobrancelha ao mirar Jensen e Jared. O loiro usava jeans escuras com detalhes em metal, camiseta preta do Led Zeppelin e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Jared, por sua vez, estava usando apenas a parte de baixo de seu pijama e chinelos de ficar em casa.

— Bom... — Jensen começou a dizer, mas se engasgou com o que queria dizer quando reconheceu o homem como sendo um dos parceiros de golfe de Wisdom.

— Bem, o Jensen e eu fomos conhecer alguns modelos ontem à noite numa festa perto daqui. Como ficou tarde ele acabou dormindo no meu apartamento. E eu queria que ele ficasse e tomasse o café da manhã como se deve, mas ele é um grande cabeça dura e quis ir embora de qualquer jeito. Eu estava aqui insistindo com ele.

— Ora, que coincidência. — Disse a mulher. — Nós íamos tomar café no _Le souffle de l'aube_ agora mesmo. Por que não nos acompanha, Jensen? Jared também, é claro, assim que ele se vestir.

— Claro. — Jared sorriu amarelo. — Então, vão indo na frente. Eu vou me trocar e me encontro com vocês lá.

Quando o elevador parou, Jensen e o casal Garret saíram enquanto Jared voltava a subir para seu apartamento se xingando por não ter se vestido direito antes de sair do quarto. Arrumou-se numa velocidade incrível, até meio que vertiginosa. Mas quando chegou ao _Le souffle de l'aube_, encontrou apenas os Garret.

###################################################################

Jensen caminhava cabisbaixo. Estava confuso e nervoso. Precisava falar com alguém sobre aquilo. Simplesmente precisava falar, mas com quem? Wisdom achava que aquilo era um fantasma enquanto Morgan tinha certeza de que era um caso psiquiátrico. Não podia contar com nenhum dos dois, pois não sabia em quem acreditar. Por outro lado havia Tom e Mike, mas era bem provável que eles se afastariam se soubessem que Jensen era um possível louco ou assombrado. Chris e os outros integrantes da _Les fleurs du mal_ já deviam ter ido para a próxima cidade onde se apresentariam. Seus pais nem sabiam de seu passado stalker, seus irmãos muito menos. Sendo assim, só havia uma única pessoa com quem ele poderia conversar naquele momento, mas essa pessoa não queria vê-lo nunca mais. _Ah, Danneel, se você soubesse a falta que me faz..._


	6. Chapter 6

**O Vento**

_**Voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
Voe por todo mar e volte aqui  
Pro meu peito...**_

A noite havia sido um turbilhão de emoções diferentes. Emoções que ele queria, por tudo no mundo, esquecer. Queria esquecer o beijo ardente, queria esquecer as mãos candentes que lhe queimavam a pele com toques firmes e fortes. Queria esquecer os olhos abrumados de expectativa e cujo talante gritava por lençóis amarrotados, corpos enroscados, peles suadas, marcadas, pregadas. Queria por tudo no mundo arrancar dos ouvidos os gemidos roucos que troçavam da sua libido esmigalhando sua vontade, curvando-a imperiosamente sob seus caprichos. Daria uma vida para não lembrar seu rosto corado e anuviado de delícias infindas; constantes regozijos que se metaforizavam por uma palavra ínfima e ridiculamente insuficiente para sinonimizar tamanha explosão de êxtase. Mas sua vida não era mais sua para dar. Ela pertencia puramente àquele homem.

Jared abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que a porta do elevador se abriu revelando o setor administrativo da _G-tech_. Ele pisou firmemente no mesmo piso que aquele homem. Só o fato de saber que estavam sob o mesmo teto o fez sentir-se ainda mais encantado, apaixonado, aparvalhado com suas próprias emoções. Dirigiu-se imediatamente até a mesa daquele que o fazia sentir-se assim, tão fora de si.

Jensen o encarou com um olhar medroso, constrangido...

— Sabe, eu não mordo... — Jared disse com indisfarçada tristeza.

— Eu sei. — Jensen respondeu num tom de voz que fez o coração de Jared se derreter em seu peito. Aquele olhar, aquele fiapo de voz, aqueles lábios trêmulos... Jensen estava visivelmente sofrendo. A confusão era tão clara em seus olhos verdes que Jared teve que se segurar para não puxá-lo para os seus braços para niná-lo em seu peito. — Eu não queria ter saído daquele jeito, mas... — A frase morreu no ar quando Wisdom apareceu logo atrás de Jared.

— Ora, então o Senhor Padalecki finalmente chegou com minha propaganda.

— Sim, senhor. — Jared respondeu instintivamente, virando-se para encarar o vice-presidente da G-tech.

— Concorda com o que eu havia dito; meu Jensen é ou não é bem mais bonito que aqueles modelos que você me mostrou?

— Com certeza. — Jared concordou com sinceridade.

— Então pode tomá-lo emprestado para ir explicando as coisas enquanto eu termino de ler o que você me mandou por e-mail.

— Sim, senhor. — Jared disse jogando as mãos para trás ao mesmo tempo em que recuava dando espaço para Jensen contornar a mesa que os separava e ir postar-se submissamente diante de si.

— Bom trabalho, meninos. — Wisdom disse indo se fechar em sua sala.

— Então... — Jared tentou puxar assunto, mas não sabia o que falar. Jensen estava assustado. Aquela história que contara podia ser verdade ou não, mas fosse o que fosse estava fazendo mal à Jensen. — Eu não parei de pensar em você... Em você e no que me disse.

— Eu também pensei em você. — Jensen admitiu enquanto desviava o rosto corado.

— Olha, eu não sei se você é louco ou se está sendo assombrado. Eu só sei que nada disso importa. — Jensen arriscou olhá-lo nos olhos. — Eu só sei que eu quero. Quero você.

— Mas eu não te quero. — Jensen disse indignado. O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. — Será que você não entendeu o que eu disse? Esse meu lance com você é loucura ou é assombração. Eu não quero nada com você. O fantasma da garota que tá me assombrando é que quer.

— Jen, olha...

— Não. Olha você, Sr. Padalecki. — Jensen ajeitou a gravata. — Vamos trabalhar juntos por um tempo por causa da propaganda. Mas é só isso.

— Desculpe o atraso! — Lauren gritou saindo correndo do elevador e sendo seguida por cinco modelos esbaforidos. — O trânsito estava uma merda!

— Ah... — Jared olhou para Lauren tentando não deixar transparecer o estrago que havia sido feito em seu peito á apenas uns segundos. — Você chegou bem na hora. O senhor Ackles ia me falar agora mesmo sobre os apartamentos. — Jared sorriu.

— Então, cheguei a tempo?

— Claro. — Jensen sorriu todo simpatia. — Venham comigo e eu irei mostrar os detalhes do projeto.

_**Aquele dia, um algo mais  
Algo que eu não poderia prever  
Você passou perto de mim  
Sem que eu pudesse entender  
Levou os meus sentidos todos pra você**_

Foi um dia exaustivo. Jensen passou o tempo todo com uma expressão de paisagem no rosto e uma cordialidade que simplesmente exasperava Jared. Lauren não reparou nada, mas Jared sabia que Jensen estava criando um abismo entre eles. Ele não ficou a sós com Jared nem mesmo um segundo. Sempre que parecia que os dois ficariam sozinhos, Jensen arrumava um jeito de escapar. Se Jared não estivesse tão apaixonado por Jensen, com certeza, o teria mandado para um lugar bem feio.

No fim da tarde todos estavam exaustos, mas a data e local da filmagem do comercial e da sessão de fotos haviam sido marcados e Jensen até ensaiara um pouco suas falas. Ao ver seu secretário e a equipe da _Paradise_ tão esgotados, Wisdom os convidou para jantar. Jared não aceitaria se não estivesse louco para passar mais um tempinho perto de Jensen, mesmo que o outro estivesse tentando evitá-lo a todo custo.

Foi um jantar agradável. Wisdom escolheu um restaurante que ficava no terraço de um edifício perto de onde estavam. A vista era maravilhosa e a comida excelente. A conversa durante o jantar foi leve e ainda que algumas modelos estivessem indisfarçavelmente se atirando para cima de Jensen, Jared ficou satisfeito. Afinal, Jensen corou a cada cantada, mas recusou educadamente cada uma.

Durante o jantar, Jared aprendeu um pouco mais sobre Jensen. Descobriu que ele era um amante de vinhos e gostava especialmente de Chardonnay. Jensen também era apaixonado por doces e foi preciso Wisdom lembrá-lo de que ele estava na lista negra de possíveis diabéticos para não deixá-lo pedir uma torta de chocolate com recheio de brigadeiro e baba de moça. O loirinho, muito choroso, acabou se contentando com uma saladinha de frutas, mas fez questão de pedir que acrescentassem leite condensado.

_**Mudou a minha vida e mais  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você aqui  
Morando nos meus sonhos e na minha memória  
Pedi ao vento pra trazer você pra mim**_

Quando todos, enfim, se despediram, Jared começou a se dirigir a estação mais próxima quando um carro diminuiu a velocidade e colou ao seu lado.

— Quer uma carona?

— Não, obrigado. — Jared sorriu para Jensen.

— Olha, o que eu disse hoje... Desculpa aí, cara. Foi mal! Eu não deveria ter falado daquele jeito...

— Tudo bem. — Jared continuou andando enquanto o carro o acompanhava.

— Então, sem ressentimentos?

— Da minha parte, nenhum. — Jared disse ao abrir um grande sorriso.

— Então, que tal aceitar minha carona...?

— Ah, Jensen, desculpa. Eu não entro em carros...

— Não? — Jensen se surpreendeu. — Como vai ao trabalho?

— Metrô.

— E quando precisa ir trabalhar longe?

— Não tenho nada contra aviões.

— Tá me zoando, né?

— Não. — Jared parou e encarou Jensen que parou o carro. — Você não se lembra, mas todas as duas vezes em que foi ao meu apartamento, fomos de metrô.

— Acho que me lembro de você dizendo algo assim naquela noite...

— E como anda seu problema? — Jared se arriscou a tocar no assunto perigoso.

— Não anda. — Jensen arrancou.

Quando Jared chegou ao seu apartamento, a primeira coisa que fez foi ir até o closet e ficar olhando para as roupas de Sandy ali. Após a morte dela, Jared nunca mais se permitira amar alguém. Como, ele que havia sido o responsável pela morte de outra pessoa, se envolveria com outro alguém? Desistira de procurar companhia no momento em que teve certeza da morte de Sandy. Conservara as roupas dela no mesmo lugar com um lembrete do que sua impulsividade podia causar. Sempre que estava prestes a se envolver com alguém ele corria para o closet, olhava para as roupas de Sandy ali e desistia. Mas agora, lá estava ele ali, diante das roupas de Sandy, e sem a menor vontade de desistir de Jensen. Com Jensen foi diferente de tudo. Não houve nem ao menos uma chance para Jared se preparar, se decidir se queria se envolver ou não. Quando vira já estava envolvido. Já estava perdido.

O telefone tocou.

— Fala, Chad!

— Cara, você sumiu! Eu nem te vi sair da festa e depois você não me ligou e nem atendeu a nenhum dos meus telefonemas... — Queixou-se.

— Foi mal, Chad. Aconteceram umas coisas...

— Tipo o quê? Você arrumou uma namorada...? — Perguntou com sarcasmo.

— Namorada não. Namorado, talvez...

— Quê! — Chad gritou do outro lado da linha — Tá brincando, né?!

— É, realmente. — Jared suspirou — Acho que ele não tá muito afim de me levar a sério.

— — Jay, isso é sério? Você ta mesmo transando com o Beave?

— Beave? — Jared estranhou — Nããão. Aquilo era fofoca. Na época eu nem mesmo tinha me dado conta do meu lado gay.

— Jay, você tá de sacanagem, né? Desde quando você tem um lado gay? O lance com o Beave não tem nem uma semana...

— Chad, é difícil explicar, mas o fato é: eu estou aqui, de frente para as roupas da Sandy, e não tenho a mínima vontade de desistir do cara.

— Meu Deus! É sério mesmo... — Chad ficou um longo tempo em silêncio. — Ok. Vou fazer o papel do amigo não preconceituoso: E então, cara, me conte tudo sobre seu namorado.

Jared gargalhou. Chad era mesmo uma figura. Mas mesmo achando que a última coisa no mundo de que Chad gostaria era ouvir sobre um namoro gay, Jared contou. Contou desde o primeiro encontro na estação, quando achou que Jensen estava bêbado, até a última conversa mais cedo no meio da rua. Chad ouviu tudo em silêncio, apenas fazendo _Ahan, Sei_ e Jared realmente achou que ele nem estava ouvindo nada, mas só sendo educado. Por fim, chad disse:

— Jay, essa história que o seu namorado contou... Você não acha que ele pode estar sendo possuído pelo fantasma da Sandy?

— O quê?! — Jared quase perdeu o fôlego — Você está mesmo acreditando no que ele disse?

— Jay, se ele não está maluco, e eu não estou afirmando que não esteja, então isso que tem acontecido com ele só pode ser uma possessão. Se é possessão, pode ser a Sandy. — Jared prendeu a respiração e continuou ouvindo — A Sandy teve uma morte trágica e isso causou um trauma profundo em você. Ela pode, sei lá, estar tentando te dar uma segunda chance. Pelo que você contou sobre o cara, ele é a única pessoa que conseguiu transpor a barreira que você criou após a morte dela. A Sandy pode ter escolhido o Jensen a dedo para fazer você superar. Você sabe que a Sandy era boa o bastante para isso...

Jared balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Aquilo era possível? E se fosse? Seria mesmo Sandy a responsável por aquele homem ter entrado em sua vida? Se fosse, Jared teria que agradecer, porque Jensen Ackles era ranzinza, meio neurótico e muito conservador, mas ainda assim, ele fora a melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida.

— Chad, você não está fazendo hora com a minha cara, não é? Você acha mesmo isso?

— É uma possibilidade. Quer testar?

— Testar? Como assim?

— Eu ouvi falar de uma médium... Parece que ela é muito boa. Se quiser, posso tentar marcar uma hora com ela.

— Chad, isso é sério, cara? — Era verdade mesmo? Jared e Jensen foram unidos por uma força sobrenatural? Ainda que o lado lógico de Jared tentasse afirmar que aquilo era um absurdo, o outro lado gritava que só podia ser aquilo.

— Olha, eu acho que ela precisa de um objeto da pessoa e daí ela pode te dizer direitinho se isso tudo é coisa da Sandy.

— Objeto de quem? Da Sandy ou do Jensen?

— Não sei. Na dúvida, leva um de cada.

— Chad Michael Murray, eu vou aceitar essa sua idéia maluca, mas se eu perceber que você só está curtindo com a minha cara, você, amigão, vai se ver comigo!

— Relaxa, cara. Essa médium tem fama de ser boa. Além disso, ela é super discreta e acho que você deseja discrição nesse momento, não é?

— Ok. Pode marcar com ela. Vamos desvendar o mistério de Jensen Ackles.

_**Vento traz você de novo  
O Vento faz do meu mundo um novo  
E voe por todo o mar e volte aqui  
E voe por todo o mar e volte aqui  
Pro meu peito...**_

Jensen praticamente se mudara para a casa de Wisdom. O chefe fizera questão de obrigá-lo a ficar lá até o caso sobre ele ser esclarecido. O Doutor Morgan e Wisdom haviam chegado a um acordo: Jensen faria todos os exames, se não houvesse nenhuma indicação de psicose, até mesmo o terapeuta ajudaria na investigação de uma possível interferência sobrenatural.

Até então, todos os exames vinham sendo negativos. Não parecia haver nada de errado com Jensen. Mas Morgan insistiu em uns exames extras e Wisdom gentilmente concordou. Enquanto fazia os exames, Jensen interrompera o uso dos remédios. Não que isso mudara alguma coisa. Fora a ansiedade que era cada vez maior, não havia nada de novo. Nada de novo... Embora a saudade repentina que ele sentia de Jared Padalecki, que ele nem ao menos conhecia direito, tivesse o surpreendido bastante. Aquela vontade... Não. Necessidade de vê-lo, ouvi-lo, cheirá-lo, tocá-lo, prová-lo... só aumentasse.

Jensen estava ajeitando seu novo quarto, na casa de Wisdom, quando ouviu um barulho vindo do armário. No princípio ele tentou ignorar, mas quando os sons, semelhantes ao de um animal arranhando a madeira, ficaram tão altos que ele não conseguia mais se concentrar no que fazia, ele não teve escolha senão abrir a porta do armário. Sentia-se um idiota. Nos filmes de terror aquele que ouvia um som estranho e ia verificar sozinho sempre acabava mal. Mas Wisdom não estava em casa e Jensen se sentia constrangido em chamar a empregada para verificar o armário para ele.

Munido de toda a coragem que ainda possuía, ele abriu o armário, afastou as roupas e vislumbrou pasmificado o fundo do armário todo arranhado. Ele podia ver até mesmo um pouco de sangue nas marcas. Quando ele levou a mão às marcas para poder verificar a profundidade dos arranhões, surpreendeu-se ao ver as pontas de seus dedos feridas, as unhas quebradas, algumas quase arrancando... Levou aos olhos a outra mão e viu que esta estava no mesmo estado.

Recuou ainda olhando para as mãos. Como, quando, ele havia feito aquilo? Viu duas mãos pálidas juntando-se as suas. Fosse quem fosse estava atrás dele. Jensen sentiu uma dor excruciante na nuca e na garganta. Sentiu que mesmo que quisesse não poderia gritar por socorro. Ainda amedrontado, ele virou-se lentamente e seus olhos depararam-se com os olhos fundos dela. Seus cabelos negros escorriam lisos sobre as faces finas e os ombros magros. Jensen tentou gritar. Queria gritar, mas não conseguia.

A respiração falhou. O coração parou por um momento. Ele se viu cair diante da moça. Ela queria matá-lo? Com certeza, queria. Jensen sentiu que não havia mais nada de ar em seus pulmões quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Wisdom seguido de Morgan entraram.

Jensen assistiu os lábios de Wisdom se abrirem e se fecharem de forma estranha, como se estivesse berrando desesperado, mas não chegava som algum aos seus ouvidos. Jeffrey se ajoelhou ao seu lado e colou os lábios nos dele empurrado ar, vida, em sua boca. A moça continuava a olhá-lo. Ele sentiu como se existisse uma batalha entre ela, que queria matá-lo, e o médico, que tentava desesperadamente salvá-lo. Quando achou que iria sobreviver, a moça agachou-se e enfiou a mão dentro de seu peito comprimindo seu coração entre os dedos finos.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! — Berrou. Nunca havia sentido tamanha dor. Naquele instante ele desejou desesperadamente morrer. Ele desejou que seu sofrimento terminasse. Mas a crueldade que ele viu nos olhos da moça o fez perceber: ele não morreria. Ainda não. Não antes dela se vingar dele. Não antes de se vingar do homem que a fizera morrer.

I

Jared olhou novamente para o número de Jensen que havia pegado com Tom. Será que teria coragem de ligar para ele? E se ligasse, o que diria? "Oi, Jen, como vai? Será que pode me dar uma peça de roupa sua ou um anel, quem sabe...?" Não, não ia dar certo. Ele precisava conseguir algo de Jensen, mas sem que o outro soubesse. Mas como faria? Enquanto pensava sobre isso, lembrou-se da conversa do jantar. Jensen estava passando um tempo na casa de Wisdom. Sendo assim, seu apartamento estava vazio. Vazio... Imediatamente ligou para Tom.

—Alô, Tom?

—Jared? Que hora você pensa que é? —Jared ouviu a voz rouca do homem do outro lado da linha.

—Hora de você me dizer onde o Jensen mora?

—O quê? —A voz de Tom era só um fiapo. —Olha, cara, minha mulher já tá me olhando feio achando que é alguma amante... A gente se fala amanhã...

—Não. Me dê o endereço dele agora.

—Por quê?

—Tom, não discuta. Só me dê o endereço. Amanhã a gente conversa...

—Ok, mas é melhor me explicar isso direitinho amanhã e olha que o Jensen nem tá em casa...

—Eu sei. Agora me passe o endereço dele.

II

Jensen abriu os olhos e vislumbrou um teto totalmente branco com luzes claras e grandes. Moveu a cabeça e viu que estava no quarto de algum hospital. Havia algum tipo de aparelho ao lado de sua cama e ele podia sentir algum tipo de remédio penetrando em suas veias lentamente. Tentou se levantar, mas descobriu seus pulsos presos às laterais da cama. Os calcanhares também estavam amarrados. Começou a entrar em pânico. Estava preso na cama como se fosse um louco ou um suicida. Forçou mais um pouco os pulsos, mas não conseguiu nada. Tentou se acalmar. Ele só precisava ficar calmo e tentar não aparentar loucura e logo eles viriam soltá-lo. Era só uma questão de tempo. "Calma, Jensen, calma..." Pediu a si mesmo. Enquanto tentava voltar a dormir ouviu o som de uma respiração pesada. Abriu os olhos e tentou encontrar de onde vinha o som. Olhou para os dois lados e não viu nada. Até que teve a idéia de erguer um pouco o tronco e olhar a frente. Ela estava de pé, diante da sua cama.

—Socoooorro! —Jensen tentou gritar, mas a voz não saia. Entrou em desespero. Ela estava ali, diante dele, olhando para ele com aqueles olhos escuros de ódio. —O que você quer? —Tentou perguntar. A voz não saia. Não saia. A lâmpada do quarto começou a falhar. Cada vez que a luz piscava, ele a via mais perto. Sobre a cama, se arrastando sobre ele, seu coração falhava uma batida a cada centímetro que ela percorria por cima dele. Por fim, ficaram cara a cara. Os lábios dela se moveram formando palavras, ainda que não saísse nenhum único som deles. Jensen os leu e entendeu. Ele entendeu que ela não o mataria, ao menos ainda. Ela queria que ele realizasse seu último desejo.

III

Jared esperou que o porteiro abrisse a porta. Inventou uma história sobre o Jensen estar internado em um hospital e precisar de alguns documentos. O porteiro reagiu melhor do que ele esperava. Era meio como se o homem já pensasse que Jensen estava internado. Sem fazer mais perguntas, ele o levou até o apartamento de Jensen e abriu a porta.

—Vou deixar a chave na porta. —Disse o homem — Tranque tudo ao sair e me devolva as chaves na saída.

—Ok. Muito obrigado. —Jared sentiu-se tentado a roubar as chaves, mas se finalmente conseguisse se acertar com Jensen e passasse a freqüentar a casa dele, isso seria constrangedor.

Entrou no apartamento e foi acendendo todas as luzes. Na verdade, ele só precisava ir até o quarto e pegar uma peça de roupa, mas Jared realmente queria ver o tipo de lugar em que Jensen vivia. O apartamento era pequeno, mas confortável. O sofá da sala, a televisão gigante e os vários consoles espalhados por todos os lados, indicava um hobby, quase vício de Jensen: videogame. Na estante havia várias fotografias. Na maioria, Jensen e uma ruiva muito bonita. Jared se perguntou quem era ela. Talvez uma namorada? Por fim, seguiu por um corredor que levava a dois quartos. Um, havia sido transformado em escritório. Havia livros por todos os lados e uma enorme mesa ao lado da janela. Jared poderia pegar algo do escritório mesmo, mas preferiu ir até o quarto que faltava. Havia uma cama de casal ali. Sobre o criado mudo, outro retrato de Jensen e a ruiva. Jared se sentiu incomodado. Meio que por impulso, virou o retrato para baixo. Jared, então, reparou em uma aliança de prata sobre o criado. Apanhou-a e leu Danneels em seu interior.

—Han! — Jared acabou rindo. Se Jensen foi para a casa de Wisdom sem levar a aliança, então, ele e a tal mulher deviam estar separados no momento. Talvez Jensen ainda estivesse sofrendo por causa dela, mas eles, definitivamente, não podiam estar juntos. Decidiu tirar a história a limpo.

Devolveu as chaves ao porteiro.

—Muito obrigado. —Disse. —Agora que o Jen e a Danneels não estão mais juntos, ele precisa do apoio dos amigos mais do que nunca...—Jogou verde.

—Ah, nem me fale... —Disse o porteiro. —Ele realmente ficou muito mal por causa dela, e ainda está, mas depois de três meses... Acho que cedo ou tarde ele vai acabar se recuperando.

—Pois é... Mas, então, ela não tem vindo aqui? Nem quando ele não está...? Para pegar alguma coisa dela, sei lá...?

—Não, não. A Danneels sumiu do mapa. Ninguém teve mais noticias...

—É mesmo? —Jared tentou esconder o sorriso. Então, Jensen era mesmo descomprometido. Agora era só ir com o Chad a tal médium e descobrir quem era o espírito que estava atormentando o homem.

IV

Jensen simplesmente não conseguia falar. O médico do Hospital explicava a Morgan e Wisdom que as razões eram psicológicas e não fisiológicas. Não havia nada de errado com a garganta dele ou com as cordas vocais ou com o cérebro. Desde que acordara no hospital, Jensen se mostrara perfeitamente bem, fora a estranha mudez. As amarras foram retiradas assim que tiveram certeza de que ele não tentaria se agredir de novo. Ele havia chegado ao hospital com os dedos esfolados, praticamente em carne viva, fora um ataque cardíaco fulminante que quase o matara. Felizmente não houve sequelas, mas Morgan passou a insistir cada vez mais na internação. Wisdom continuou inflexível. Iria chamar uns amigos espíritas para estudar o caso de Jensen. O médico não concordava. Queria entrar em contato com a família Ackles, mas sabia que se fizesse isso estaria quebrando com sua ética médica. Até onde pudera ver, seu paciente ainda estava lúcido o bastante para decidir o que queria ou não. Se ele recorresse a qualquer medida mais drástica era capaz de Wisdom processá-lo. E sendo contra o Wisdom, com certeza, não seria um processo fácil.

Jensen, por sua vez, não dizia nada. Primeiro por que não podia. Segundo por que não estava interessado. Desde aquela manhã, Jensen estava num leve estado de apatia. Ouvia o que os outros diziam. Respondia com pequenos gestos, se necessário, escrevia uma palavra ou duas, mas não demonstrava o menor interesse saudável às pessoas e situações ao seu redor.

Finalmente sabia o que a moça queria. Finalmente sabia e estava pronto a atender o desejo dela. Talvez assim... talvez... Talvez a moça o matasse de uma vez. Talvez a moça fosse embora.

V

Jared estava desconfortável. Chad parecia não compartilhar de seu desconforto. Para ele a situação toda parecia muito normal e lógica. Mas Jared não via lógica nenhuma naquilo. Estavam diante de uma moça cega que dizia ter mais de cem anos. Para ele, a moça não devia ter nem quinze.

—Esse corpo é jovem, — Disse a moça, —mas a alma, que o habita, não.

—Você está falando de reencarnação? —Jared arriscou.

—Não da reencarnação tal como você compreende. —A moça sorriu bondosamente. Um sorriso de anciã. — A Mary Beth aqui sofreu um acidente quando viajava de carro com o pai. Ela estava sem cinto. O desespero do pai desse corpo ao vê-lo sem vida me atraiu. A menina não estava mais aqui e eu não queria ir embora. Fiquei com corpo dela.

—Ah. —Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente como se tivesse aceitado a explicação. Já estava pensando em cutucar Chad ao seu lado, tomando chá de maçã em uma xícara de cristal, quando ouviu novamente aquela voz jovem num tom velho.

—Então, me dê o primeiro objeto.

Jared e Chad trocaram olhares. O olhar de Jared dizia: "Vamos embora. Essa menina é louca, cara!" Chad respondia: Dê uma chance a ela, amigão." Jared: "Sério?" Chad: "sério." Jared voltou-se sorrindo para a moça, esquecendo-se completamente de que ela era cega.

—Claro. — Colocou nas mãos dela um lenço bordado que pertencera a Sandy.

—Muito bem. —Disse a moça sorrindo. —Entendo.

—Entende o quê? —Jared perguntou desconfiado. Chad deu um forte cutucão em suas costelas. —Aí, cara!

—Ela era uma boa moça.

—Ah... —Disse Jared como se já esperasse por algo assim. Chad olhou feio para ele.

—Ela vinha de uma boa família. Era boa amiga, boa companheira... Mas ela sabia que o relacionamento estava acabando.

—O quê? —Jared se mostrou surpreso.

—Há meses ela vinha sentindo que já não era a mesma coisa, mas queria dar mais uma chance para os dois. Quando ela percebeu que não tinha concerto, sua vida foi levada violentamente.

—... —Jared permaneceu calado. A boca aberta, numa muda pergunta: What? E os olhos arregalados.

—Mas ela não guardou mágoa. Nunca culpou ninguém pelo que aconteceu com ela. Era uma pessoa muito boa. Por isso, você não deve se preocupar. Ela já foi embora. Não está mais entre nós.

A moça estendeu o lenço a Jared. O homem estava tão assustado que nem conseguiu pegá-lo de volta. Chad foi quem o apanhou.

As lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Jared. Durante anos ele se culpou e se esforçou a não ser totalmente feliz de novo. Nunca mais entrou em um carro. Nunca mais procurou se envolver com alguém. Acreditava piamente que a alma de Sandy o acompanhava o tempo todo cobrando dele uma expiação por seu crime, matá-la. Mas se Sandy não o culpava, então, ele era o único a se culpar. As lágrimas transbordaram e escorreram por sua face. Sentia tanto alívio. Tanto alívio. Alívio por Sandy estar descansando em paz. Alívio por saber que não precisava continuar se penalizando.

—Agora o outro objeto. —Disse a médium.

—Claro. —Jared saiu de seu estupor. Apanhou o anel do bolso e o depositou na palma da mão da moça. Ela o alisou.

—Um bom homem. —Ela disse — Bastante tímido. Se esconde atrás de comentários sarcásticos. Mas no fundo é uma pessoa boa. Ele se apaixona muito fácil e se apega demais as pessoas. Passou por uma experiência amorosa dolorosa. Por causa disso, agora ele tem medo de se envolver de novo.

—É. É. —Disse Jared empolgado. Era exatamente o que havia descoberto na visita ao seu apartamento na noite anterior.

—Mas não é só isso... —A médium apertou os olhos como se tentasse enxergar algo que se escondia dela. —Há uma sombra em torno dele.

—Uma sombra? —Jared entrelaçou os dedos em expectativa.

—A sombra de alguém que morreu violentamente.

—Um fantasma? —Chad perguntou todo empolgado.

—Não um fantasma... Um espírito de ódio e ressentimento. —A médium disse enquanto tremia levemente diante dos rapazes. —Aquele espírito está cheio de ódio em seu coração. O espírito de uma moça que morreu prestes a realizar seu maior desejo. Ela quer que seu amado saiba. Ela não quer que ele olhe para outro alguém. Mas seu amado já está olhando. Isso a irrita. Isso a faz ficar cada vez mais cheia de ódio.

—Ela...? —Jared estava apavorado. —Ela pode machucá-lo? Ela pode machucar o Jensen? Digo... O dono do anel.

—Ela já está machucando. —A médium voltou os olhos sem brilho para Jared. O homem sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se por inteiro. —Ela pode até mesmo matá-lo.

—Não! —Jared gritou — Deve ter um jeito! Tem que haver um jeito de impedi-la... Como eu faço para salvar o Jensen.

— Talvez... —A médium hesitou.

—Talvez o quê? —Jared se ergueu. Estava aflito. —Diga logo!

—Talvez se o último desejo dela for realizado.

—O último desejo?

—O desejo que ela estava prestes a realizar antes de morrer.

—Mas isso é possível? —Jared perguntou.

—Eu não sei. —A médium se encolheu. —Geralmente eu só consigo ver coisas sobre o dono do objeto que me é trazido, mas o dono desse anel... Essa sombra está tão impregnada nele que pude ver claramente todo seu ódio, todo seu desejo de vingança... Se eu consegui ver até mesmo algumas coisas sobre o passado desse espírito que o atormenta é por que...

—Por quê? — Chad perguntou.

—Por que esse espírito é forte demais. — A médium parecia assustada. —Tão forte que pode até mesmo possuir um corpo com alma. É raro um espírito ser capaz disso. Nem mesmo eu sou capaz. Só entrei no corpo da Mary Beth por que ela já não estava aqui...

—Espere aí... —Jared reparou melhor na figura encolhida da médium. —Você está com medo?

—Estou. —Ela confessou num sussurro. — E se eu estivesse no lugar de vocês, eu ficaria com mais medo ainda. —A médium estendeu a mão com o anel para Jared. — Eu não ficaria perto do dono desse anel. Qualquer um que se envolver com ele, estará correndo perigo.

VI

Wisdom leu o que Jensen havia escrito. Embora tivesse lido umas três vezes não conseguia compreender completamente o que o rapaz queria.

— My boy, você quer o quê? — Wisdom perguntou. — Quer que eu investigue todas as mortes de mulheres jovens em todas as estações de metrô de New York? Está louco, my boy?

Jensen tirou o caderno, aquele que vinha usando para se comunicar desde que ficara mudo, das mãos de Wisdom e escreveu com letras garrafais: SE EU NÃO DESCOBRIR O ÚLTIMO DESEJO DELA, ELA VAI ME MATAR!


	7. Chapter 7

Esteja comigo esta noite...

Stanotte stay con me —Laura Pausine

IV

Jensen, Mike e Tom haviam se separado. Haviam selecionado 15 vítimas pela idade, cor e aparência. A garota assombração de Jensen tinha os cabelos pretos. Sendo assim, se dividiram e decidiram que cada um visitaria a família de cinco moças. Jensen já estava na terceira família. Era simplesmente difícil. Por conselho de Mike (e quando Mike dera um bom conselho bom na vida?), fingia ser um repórter. Dizia que queria fazer uma matéria sobre as mortes no metrô. A primeira família não caiu nessa história nem por um segundo. De acordo com o pai da garota, Jensen tinha mais cara de garoto de programa do que de repórter. Saiu correndo dali antes que chamassem a polícia. A segunda família fez tantas perguntas sobre a revista que Jensen supostamente trabalhava que ele acabou fingindo uma ligação avisando sobre um compromisso repentino muito importante.

Agora estava indo ver a terceira família. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava na rua onde aquele _manager_ da _Paradise_ morava. Uma avenida repleta de arvores altas e prédios sofisticados e caros. Seguiu até o endereço. Identificou-se ao porteiro que ligou para o apartamento da família pedindo permissão para o visitante subir. Para seu espanto, recebeu permissão para subir. Foi recebido a porta do apartamento por uma criada trajando um uniforme antiquado e vistoso. Entrou no apartamento e se deu conta de que aquele era um daqueles edifícios antigos cujos moradores conservavam o estilo do século passado quase como se fosse um patrimônio histórico. Todas as paredes eram cobertas de um papel de parede florido e moveis antiquíssimos que lembravam a moda européia de décadas atrás. A criada indicou uma cadeira com almofadas gordas e cobertas de veludo vermelho que estava de frente para uma mesinha junto à janela. Jensen se sentou. Sentia-se um viajante do tempo preso a alguma era passada.

Enquanto esperava a senhora da casa estar apresentável, como dissera a criada, ele decidiu passar o tempo olhando pela janela. De onde estava, o sexto andar, podia ver todas aquelas árvores frondosas lá embaixo margeando a avenida. Ficou um bom tempo olhando para elas e achando-as, de alguma forma, tão conhecidas suas como se a vida inteira tivesse olhado para elas. Acompanhou a avenida com o olhar e descobriu uma entrada para o metrô logo ali, pertinho. Logo ali...

Teve um flash de um homem se dirigindo ao metrô e por um instante ele teve certeza de que não estava sozinho ali. Olhou para o lugar a sua frente, do outro lado da mesinha, e ela estava ali, olhando para ele. Quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. A voz não saia. Simplesmente não saia. Queria se levantar e sair correndo dali, mas uma forte dor em sua nuca o fez cair da cadeira e se contorcer no chão em total agonia. A moça o observava sofrer com um sinistro contentamento. Quase um gozo sádico. Pensou que iria morrer, mas nesse instante a dona da casa entrou e soltou um grito. Tanto a moça quanto ele olharam assustados para a senhora de, provavelmente, 90 anos que se deixara cair nos braços da criada. Suas vistosas roupas de seda se espalhavam ao redor dela e as pesadas jóias retiniam. Enquanto a moça se aproximava da mulher, a mão estendida como se quisesse socorrê-la, Jensen se levantou e correu para fora do apartamento.

Não esperou o elevador. Desceu correndo as escadas e saiu às pressas para a rua. A dor em sua nuca sumira e ele sentia que podia falar novamente. Mas isso era o de menos. Agora ele sabia. Sim, sabia. Aquela era a casa da moça assombração. Ela era a moça chamada Kristin Kreuk que morrera com traumatismo craniano após sofrer uma queda nas escadas do metrô. Era ela a sua fantasma. Descobrira quem ela era e assim mesmo a moça tentara matá-lo. Sentia que a cada dia que passava a paciência dela se esgotava. Talvez ela não quisesse mais que ele realizasse seu desejo. Talvez só quisesse matá-lo. Jensen não sabia. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas estava com medo. Nunca antes ela havia sido tão real. Mas naquele apartamento de estilo antigo até a senhora da casa conseguira vê-la. Fora isso, não fora? A senhora a vira. Mas o que aquilo significava? Não sabia.

Estava tão assustado... Tinha medo de ficar sozinho novamente e ser atacado por ela. Queria alguém para abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, acalmá-lo. Queria alguém que o amasse incondicionalmente e o abraçasse sem fazer perguntas. Alguém que simplesmente lhe desse aquilo que ele precisava naquele momento. Mas quem poderia dá-lo aquele conforto, aquela paz...?

V

Jared estudava o relatório. Nos últimos meses várias mortes de mulheres haviam ocorrido no metrô. Muitas mortes foram apenas acidentes, mas haviam outras realmente horríveis. Jared se perguntava qual daquelas mulheres mortas era o fantasma de Jensen. Se as gravações e a seção fotográfica não tivessem demorado tanto, ele teria tido tempo de tentar checar o perfil de algumas das vítimas com seus familiares. Mas agora era tarde. Já era noitinha e ele não queria ser um transtorno para ninguém.

Decidiu que pela manhã, conversaria com Jensen e ofereceria ajuda. Não precisava dizer com quem obtivera a informação, afinal, não queria prejudicar a garota de Chad. Só precisava dizer que sabia de tudo e que queria ajudar. Estava pensando em formas sutis de abordar o assunto com Jensen quando a campanhia tocou. Deu um longo suspiro. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Se fosse Genevieve de novo, com certeza, a mandaria embora com um pontapé e ainda avisaria ao porteiro para nunca mais deixá-la entrar. Abriu a porta já pronto para explodir, mas o que ia dizer morreu em sua garganta.

—Jensen? —O homem estava pálido e tremia levemente. Seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de um modo que sugeria que ele havia chorado.

—Ei... — Ele disse timidamente.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Antes que Jared pudesse criar alguma hipótese para o estranho aparecimento de Jensen ali, o homem o abraçou. Jared ficou ali parado sentindo os braços firmes do homem em torno de seu pescoço e sua respiração falha junto à orelha.

—Me deixa entrar? —Jensen pediu. Jared girou com o corpo do outro agarrado ao seu e com esse movimento ambos estavam dentro do apartamento. Fechou a porta as suas costas e envolveu o homem num abraço tenro. —Eu não quero me aproveitar de você, mas... Preciso te pedir um favor...

—Qualquer coisa. —Jared afundou a cabeça ali onde o ombro e o pescoço de Jensen se juntavam e aspirou profundamente. Era o cheiro de Jensen o que ele sentiu falta o dia inteiro. Era a sua pele perfumada que ele procurou sem cessar durante as gravações. Eram seus olhos verdes que ele imaginou durante a sessão de fotos. Era Jensen. Só Jensen completaria aquela sensação de liberdade. Só Jensen traria verdadeira paz ao seu mundo.

—Deixe eu ficar com você esta noite? —Jensen suplicou num fiapo de voz. Suas mãos acariciavam a nuca de Jared e seus lábios roçavam na orelha dele.

—Jensen...?

—Não faça perguntas. —Jensen pediu. —Apenas esteja comigo esta noite...

Se estava sonhando, Jared não queria acordar. Das outras vezes quando Jensen se atirara para cima dele tinha sido diferente. Jensen parecia estar em transe e simplesmente não falava nada. Mas agora não. Era Jensen. Era mesmo o Jensen. Ele estava lúcido e o queria.

Como Jared poderia não ceder? Como poderia não tocar em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e não beijá-lo absorvendo o sabor, o medo, a insegurança daquele homem? Jared o amava. Faria qualquer coisa por ele. Qualquer coisa. Simples assim. Simples como desenhar estrelas com a ponta da língua no céu de sua boca. Simples como apertar seu corpo contra o dele quase como se quisesse fundi-los. Simples como acariciar suas costas por baixo da camisa. Simples como amá-lo desesperadamente como amava.

O puxou para a sala. Não tinha tempo e nem paciência para levá-lo para o quarto. Precisava dele agora e sentiu que ele também precisava. Enquanto Jared retirava o casaco de Jensen e tentava arrancar-lhe a blusa, o outro já havia desabotoado a sua camisa e já a puxava pelos braços. O beijo continuava quente, molhado, mágico. E ao vê-lo tão afim, tão afoito por seu corpo, Jared teve vontade de rir, por que amanhã se Jensen dissesse que não havia sido ele e que fora o fantasma, Jared definitivamente não aceitaria. Por que era Jensen. Era Jensen corando na hora de desafivelar seu cinto, era Jensen suspirando ao tocar ali entre suas pernas, era Jensen abrindo a boca e beijando e chupando seu pescoço. Era Jensen fechando os olhos para não ver onde estava tocando. Era Jensen e só ele. Sem fantasma. Sem loucura. Sem trauma pela manhã. Jared, então, o beijou na boca e sussurrou:

—Eu te amo... — voltou a beijá-lo, a tocá-lo, a puxá-lo para mais junto de si. Não importava se Jensen ainda não podia dizer. Um dia ele diria. Jared sabia. —Eu te amo tanto! Tanto!

Jared o sentou no sofá e foi lhe beijando desde os lábios até o umbigo. Jensen ofegava e gemia. Suas mãos puxavam seus cabelos, apertavam seus ombros, os braços... Ele queria Jared, só não diria com todas as letras. Mas Jared não precisava de palavras. Ainda não. No momento, tudo o que ele precisava era de Jensen ali se entregando a ele por vontade própria. Jared tirou seus sapatos, as meias, puxou a calça e o deixou só com a fina roupa intima. Ele beijou seus pés, os calcanhares e foi subindo beijando-lhe até alcançar seus joelhos onde ficou fazendo círculos com a língua. Jensen, então, o puxou para cima e o beijou.

—Não sabia que você era tão paciente... —Brincou.

—Eu só quero que dessa vez seja especial. —Jared disse voltando a se abaixar e puxando lentamente sua Box para baixo. —Jensen arfou. —Eu não quero que você acorde assustado como da última vez... Dessa vez quero fazer bem devagar...

Jensen tremia levemente, fazia frio lá fora e por mais que dentro do apartamento fosse mais quente, deixá-lo completamente nu naquele tempo era um pouco cruel. Mas logo Jared iria aquecê-lo. Logo ele estaria suando e queimando. Jared sabia que daquela vez era diferente. Tudo ali era consensual. Podia ver o desejo nos olhos verdes de Jensen enquanto ele beijava a parte interna de suas coxas.

—An... Jared...

—O quê? — Jared olhou para ele. Jensen corou ainda mais.

—Nada. Deixa pra lá...

—Não. Fala... —Jared pediu. Seu sorriso tranqüilizador fez Jensen ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

—Foi bom... —Sussurrou.

—O quê?

—Da última vez... Eu podia não ter controle sobre o que estava fazendo, mas senti e... foi bom. —Jensen olhou para o outro lado para não ter que ver os olhos de Jared que o olhavam com total espanto — Então... Não precisa fazer diferente. Eu gosto do jeito que você faz...

—... —Por um momento Jared não conseguiu dizer nada. —Jen, essa foi a coisa mais... —Queria dizer 'linda', mas ficou com medo de Jensen achar o elogio muito efeminado e não gostar — 'legal' que você já me disse.

—É...? —Jensen o olhou nos olhos — Quem sabe amanhã eu não digo outras coisas legais...

Jared riu e inclinou-se sobre ele. O desejo de Jensen não podia ser mais visível. Ele o beijou ali sentindo o homem arquear as costas e ofegar. Dessa vez não precisava brincar, não precisava se segurar, por que... Jensen gostava do jeito como ele fazia amor.

O chupou com sede e desejo. Jensen gemeu alto. Quase um grito. Jared apertou as coxas de Jensen, cravando suas unhas ali. O queria e iria tê-lo. Agora sem medo de perdê-lo. Ia e vinha fazendo-o deslizar inteiro para dentro de sua boca. O queria. Jensen puxava seus cabelos e gemia descontrolado. Louco de prazer. Jared acariciou seus testículos. Levou sua boca até ali e chupou com força. O queria. Seus dedos já roçavam a pequena entrada e Jensen não fazia questão nenhuma de detê-lo. Ao contrário. Abriu mais as pernas convidando-o a tê-lo.

—O lubrificante... —Jared gemeu rouco. O lubrificante que comprara depois da primeira vez que ficaram juntos estava no quarto.

— Jay... —Jensen mordeu os lábios e Jared achou que no mundo inteiro não podia existir alguém que fizesse aquilo com mais sensualidade que ele— Me chupa...

Jared sorriu. Lubrificante para quê? Chupou ali roçando o nariz na pele macia e quente. Jensen afagava seus cabelos. Massageava seu ombro. Gemia de prazer. Jared deixou que seus dedos o explorassem junto com sua língua. Jensen rebolava e sussurrava palavras desconexas com sua voz rouca e quente. Jared havia gostado muito da última vez, mas aquilo ali era muito melhor. Era muito melhor ouvi-lo dizer: "Vai, Jay...", "Ah, isso...", "Que gostoso...". Nunca antes dera tanto valor a falar durante o sexo.

—Ah, Jared...! —Jensen o empurrou um pouco para longe. Seus braços mantinham o homem a uma distância ínfima, mas que garantia um bom contato visual — Eu preciso de você agora... Em mim.

—Ah, Jen...

Se Jensen não o tivesse enlouquecido tanto com aquelas palavras ele certamente teria ido com mais calma. Mas depois de Jensen pedir por ele, não tinha como Jared se controlar. Se Jensen estava tão quente e o queria tanto, como ele poderia ir devagar? Nem se deu ao trabalho de retirar completamente a calça. Apenas baixou-a com a cueca e tudo e se jogou contra o corpo que o convidava a entrar. Penetrou rápido e com força. Ouviu um gritinho de dor. Pensou em parar e pedir desculpas, mas logo os braços de Jensen já o enlaçavam e o puxavam para mais dentro dele. "Ah, Jared, vem..." Jared pensou ter ouvido. Se ouviu mesmo ou não, não queria saber. Precisava ir fundo dentro dele.

O beijou com entusiasmo engolindo seus gemidos e começou a mover os quadris com força contra o corpo dele. Jensen o recebia por inteiro e rebolava de encontro ao corpo dele. Se Jared o estava machucando, então, Jensen era meio masoquista por que não tinha como ele não estar gostando. E Jared não podia parar nem mesmo se ele pedisse, por que entrar e sair de dentro dele era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento. E desesperadamente ele arremetia dentro dele e segurava suas pernas mantendo-as bem abertas para que tivesse livre acesso ao ponto que queria. Jensen gemia alto e arranhava suas costas e o mordia nos ombros e no pescoço. Jared sabia que no dia seguinte os dois estariam completamente marcados e todo mundo saberia que tinham feito aquilo, mas não se importava. Jensen já andava meio estranho mesmo, se bobear todo mundo já pensava que ele fazia aquilo com frequência. Continuou se enterrando nele com furiosa paixão. Queria que Jensen sentisse toda a intensidade do que sentia por ele.

—Ah, Jared! —Jensen gritou — Eu vou...

—Vem! — Jared enterrou mais fundo. Não havia tocado no pênis de Jensen e ele iria gozar só de tê-lo dentro dele. Quão mais perfeito aquilo poderia ser? Jensen gozou chamando o seu nome. Um minuto depois Jared já explodia dentro dele. Os dois ficaram ali, enroscados sobre o sofá, as peles suadas e coladas uma na outra. O membro de Jared ainda pulsando dentro de Jensen e seus corações batendo acelerados.

—Man... Esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida! —Jensen ronronou.

—È...? —Jared sorriu. —Toda vez que eu faço sexo com você é sempre o melhor da minha vida.

—Você acha que a gente podia, sei lá...? Ir experimentar aquela sua banheira de hidromassagem? —Jensen sugeriu.

—Hun, safadinho... E eu achando que tinha te esgotado...

—Na verdade, eu estava pensando em um banho... — Jensen disse corando. E Jared que achava que não tinha como Jensen ficar mais vermelho do que já estava. —Mas... Pode ser. Aí a gente vê se a segunda vez vai ser melhor.

Jared o beijou e saiu de dentro dele. Ainda nem havia esfriado completamente e lá vinha Jensen botar fogo na fogueira outra vez. Tudo bem. Só esperava que o homem pudesse arcar com as conseqüências.

—Quer que eu o leve no colo de novo? —Perguntou já se pondo de pé e se preparando para pegá-lo.

—Deixa eu ver se preciso... —Jensen tentou se levantar, mas percebeu alarmado que suas pernas estavam bambas demais para ele conseguir se por de pé. —Ok, grandão. Pode levar o prêmio.

Jensen estendeu os braços para que Jared o pegasse. Quando se viu nos braços do outro se perguntou como Jared conseguia acabar com ele e ainda ter forças para carregá-lo. Mas a pergunta mais importante era: Ele teria forças para uma segunda vez? Descobriria quando chegassem à banheira. Mesmo porque a cara que Jared fazia enquanto o carregava era a de quem se preparava para devorá-lo. É. Jensen iria apostar na força daquele homem, assim como apostara em seu amor por ele.


	8. Chapter 8

Esteja comigo esta noite...

Stanotte stay con me —Laura Pausine

IV

Jensen, Mike e Tom haviam se separado. Haviam selecionado 15 vítimas pela idade, cor e aparência. A garota assombração de Jensen tinha os cabelos pretos. Sendo assim, se dividiram e decidiram que cada um visitaria a família de cinco moças. Jensen já estava na terceira família. Era simplesmente difícil. Por conselho de Mike (e quando Mike dera um bom conselho bom na vida?), fingia ser um repórter. Dizia que queria fazer uma matéria sobre as mortes no metrô. A primeira família não caiu nessa história nem por um segundo. De acordo com o pai da garota, Jensen tinha mais cara de garoto de programa do que de repórter. Saiu correndo dali antes que chamassem a polícia. A segunda família fez tantas perguntas sobre a revista que Jensen supostamente trabalhava que ele acabou fingindo uma ligação avisando sobre um compromisso repentino muito importante.

Agora estava indo ver a terceira família. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que estava na rua onde aquele _manager_ da _Paradise_ morava. Uma avenida repleta de arvores altas e prédios sofisticados e caros. Seguiu até o endereço. Identificou-se ao porteiro que ligou para o apartamento da família pedindo permissão para o visitante subir. Para seu espanto, recebeu permissão para subir. Foi recebido a porta do apartamento por uma criada trajando um uniforme antiquado e vistoso. Entrou no apartamento e se deu conta de que aquele era um daqueles edifícios antigos cujos moradores conservavam o estilo do século passado quase como se fosse um patrimônio histórico. Todas as paredes eram cobertas de um papel de parede florido e moveis antiquíssimos que lembravam a moda européia de décadas atrás. A criada indicou uma cadeira com almofadas gordas e cobertas de veludo vermelho que estava de frente para uma mesinha junto à janela. Jensen se sentou. Sentia-se um viajante do tempo preso a alguma era passada.

Enquanto esperava a senhora da casa estar apresentável, como dissera a criada, ele decidiu passar o tempo olhando pela janela. De onde estava, o sexto andar, podia ver todas aquelas árvores frondosas lá embaixo margeando a avenida. Ficou um bom tempo olhando para elas e achando-as, de alguma forma, tão conhecidas suas como se a vida inteira tivesse olhado para elas. Acompanhou a avenida com o olhar e descobriu uma entrada para o metrô logo ali, pertinho. Logo ali...

Teve um flash de um homem se dirigindo ao metrô e por um instante ele teve certeza de que não estava sozinho ali. Olhou para o lugar a sua frente, do outro lado da mesinha, e ela estava ali, olhando para ele. Quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. A voz não saia. Simplesmente não saia. Queria se levantar e sair correndo dali, mas uma forte dor em sua nuca o fez cair da cadeira e se contorcer no chão em total agonia. A moça o observava sofrer com um sinistro contentamento. Quase um gozo sádico. Pensou que iria morrer, mas nesse instante a dona da casa entrou e soltou um grito. Tanto a moça quanto ele olharam assustados para a senhora de, provavelmente, 90 anos que se deixara cair nos braços da criada. Suas vistosas roupas de seda se espalhavam ao redor dela e as pesadas jóias retiniam. Enquanto a moça se aproximava da mulher, a mão estendida como se quisesse socorrê-la, Jensen se levantou e correu para fora do apartamento.

Não esperou o elevador. Desceu correndo as escadas e saiu às pressas para a rua. A dor em sua nuca sumira e ele sentia que podia falar novamente. Mas isso era o de menos. Agora ele sabia. Sim, sabia. Aquela era a casa da moça assombração. Ela era a moça chamada Kristin Kreuk que morrera com traumatismo craniano após sofrer uma queda nas escadas do metrô. Era ela a sua fantasma. Descobrira quem ela era e assim mesmo a moça tentara matá-lo. Sentia que a cada dia que passava a paciência dela se esgotava. Talvez ela não quisesse mais que ele realizasse seu desejo. Talvez só quisesse matá-lo. Jensen não sabia. Não tinha certeza de nada, mas estava com medo. Nunca antes ela havia sido tão real. Mas naquele apartamento de estilo antigo até a senhora da casa conseguira vê-la. Fora isso, não fora? A senhora a vira. Mas o que aquilo significava? Não sabia.

Estava tão assustado... Tinha medo de ficar sozinho novamente e ser atacado por ela. Queria alguém para abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, acalmá-lo. Queria alguém que o amasse incondicionalmente e o abraçasse sem fazer perguntas. Alguém que simplesmente lhe desse aquilo que ele precisava naquele momento. Mas quem poderia dá-lo aquele conforto, aquela paz...?

V

Jared estudava o relatório. Nos últimos meses várias mortes de mulheres haviam ocorrido no metrô. Muitas mortes foram apenas acidentes, mas haviam outras realmente horríveis. Jared se perguntava qual daquelas mulheres mortas era o fantasma de Jensen. Se as gravações e a seção fotográfica não tivessem demorado tanto, ele teria tido tempo de tentar checar o perfil de algumas das vítimas com seus familiares. Mas agora era tarde. Já era noitinha e ele não queria ser um transtorno para ninguém.

Decidiu que pela manhã, conversaria com Jensen e ofereceria ajuda. Não precisava dizer com quem obtivera a informação, afinal, não queria prejudicar a garota de Chad. Só precisava dizer que sabia de tudo e que queria ajudar. Estava pensando em formas sutis de abordar o assunto com Jensen quando a campanhia tocou. Deu um longo suspiro. Quem poderia ser àquela hora? Se fosse Genevieve de novo, com certeza, a mandaria embora com um pontapé e ainda avisaria ao porteiro para nunca mais deixá-la entrar. Abriu a porta já pronto para explodir, mas o que ia dizer morreu em sua garganta.

—Jensen? —O homem estava pálido e tremia levemente. Seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de um modo que sugeria que ele havia chorado.

—Ei... — Ele disse timidamente.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Antes que Jared pudesse criar alguma hipótese para o estranho aparecimento de Jensen ali, o homem o abraçou. Jared ficou ali parado sentindo os braços firmes do homem em torno de seu pescoço e sua respiração falha junto à orelha.

—Me deixa entrar? —Jensen pediu. Jared girou com o corpo do outro agarrado ao seu e com esse movimento ambos estavam dentro do apartamento. Fechou a porta as suas costas e envolveu o homem num abraço tenro. —Eu não quero me aproveitar de você, mas... Preciso te pedir um favor...

—Qualquer coisa. —Jared afundou a cabeça ali onde o ombro e o pescoço de Jensen se juntavam e aspirou profundamente. Era o cheiro de Jensen o que ele sentiu falta o dia inteiro. Era a sua pele perfumada que ele procurou sem cessar durante as gravações. Eram seus olhos verdes que ele imaginou durante a sessão de fotos. Era Jensen. Só Jensen completaria aquela sensação de liberdade. Só Jensen traria verdadeira paz ao seu mundo.

—Deixe eu ficar com você esta noite? —Jensen suplicou num fiapo de voz. Suas mãos acariciavam a nuca de Jared e seus lábios roçavam na orelha dele.

—Jensen...?

—Não faça perguntas. —Jensen pediu. —Apenas esteja comigo esta noite...

Se estava sonhando, Jared não queria acordar. Das outras vezes quando Jensen se atirara para cima dele tinha sido diferente. Jensen parecia estar em transe e simplesmente não falava nada. Mas agora não. Era Jensen. Era mesmo o Jensen. Ele estava lúcido e o queria.

Como Jared poderia não ceder? Como poderia não tocar em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos e não beijá-lo absorvendo o sabor, o medo, a insegurança daquele homem? Jared o amava. Faria qualquer coisa por ele. Qualquer coisa. Simples assim. Simples como desenhar estrelas com a ponta da língua no céu de sua boca. Simples como apertar seu corpo contra o dele quase como se quisesse fundi-los. Simples como acariciar suas costas por baixo da camisa. Simples como amá-lo desesperadamente como amava.

O puxou para a sala. Não tinha tempo e nem paciência para levá-lo para o quarto. Precisava dele agora e sentiu que ele também precisava. Enquanto Jared retirava o casaco de Jensen e tentava arrancar-lhe a blusa, o outro já havia desabotoado a sua camisa e já a puxava pelos braços. O beijo continuava quente, molhado, mágico. E ao vê-lo tão afim, tão afoito por seu corpo, Jared teve vontade de rir, por que amanhã se Jensen dissesse que não havia sido ele e que fora o fantasma, Jared definitivamente não aceitaria. Por que era Jensen. Era Jensen corando na hora de desafivelar seu cinto, era Jensen suspirando ao tocar ali entre suas pernas, era Jensen abrindo a boca e beijando e chupando seu pescoço. Era Jensen fechando os olhos para não ver onde estava tocando. Era Jensen e só ele. Sem fantasma. Sem loucura. Sem trauma pela manhã. Jared, então, o beijou na boca e sussurrou:

—Eu te amo... — voltou a beijá-lo, a tocá-lo, a puxá-lo para mais junto de si. Não importava se Jensen ainda não podia dizer. Um dia ele diria. Jared sabia. —Eu te amo tanto! Tanto!

Jared o sentou no sofá e foi lhe beijando desde os lábios até o umbigo. Jensen ofegava e gemia. Suas mãos puxavam seus cabelos, apertavam seus ombros, os braços... Ele queria Jared, só não diria com todas as letras. Mas Jared não precisava de palavras. Ainda não. No momento, tudo o que ele precisava era de Jensen ali se entregando a ele por vontade própria. Jared tirou seus sapatos, as meias, puxou a calça e o deixou só com a fina roupa intima. Ele beijou seus pés, os calcanhares e foi subindo beijando-lhe até alcançar seus joelhos onde ficou fazendo círculos com a língua. Jensen, então, o puxou para cima e o beijou.

—Não sabia que você era tão paciente... —Brincou.

—Eu só quero que dessa vez seja especial. —Jared disse voltando a se abaixar e puxando lentamente sua Box para baixo. —Jensen arfou. —Eu não quero que você acorde assustado como da última vez... Dessa vez quero fazer bem devagar...

Jensen tremia levemente, fazia frio lá fora e por mais que dentro do apartamento fosse mais quente, deixá-lo completamente nu naquele tempo era um pouco cruel. Mas logo Jared iria aquecê-lo. Logo ele estaria suando e queimando. Jared sabia que daquela vez era diferente. Tudo ali era consensual. Podia ver o desejo nos olhos verdes de Jensen enquanto ele beijava a parte interna de suas coxas.

—An... Jared...

—O quê? — Jared olhou para ele. Jensen corou ainda mais.

—Nada. Deixa pra lá...

—Não. Fala... —Jared pediu. Seu sorriso tranqüilizador fez Jensen ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

—Foi bom... —Sussurrou.

—O quê?

—Da última vez... Eu podia não ter controle sobre o que estava fazendo, mas senti e... foi bom. —Jensen olhou para o outro lado para não ter que ver os olhos de Jared que o olhavam com total espanto — Então... Não precisa fazer diferente. Eu gosto do jeito que você faz...

—... —Por um momento Jared não conseguiu dizer nada. —Jen, essa foi a coisa mais... —Queria dizer 'linda', mas ficou com medo de Jensen achar o elogio muito efeminado e não gostar — 'legal' que você já me disse.

—É...? —Jensen o olhou nos olhos — Quem sabe amanhã eu não digo outras coisas legais...

Jared riu e inclinou-se sobre ele. O desejo de Jensen não podia ser mais visível. Ele o beijou ali sentindo o homem arquear as costas e ofegar. Dessa vez não precisava brincar, não precisava se segurar, por que... Jensen gostava do jeito como ele fazia amor.

O chupou com sede e desejo. Jensen gemeu alto. Quase um grito. Jared apertou as coxas de Jensen, cravando suas unhas ali. O queria e iria tê-lo. Agora sem medo de perdê-lo. Ia e vinha fazendo-o deslizar inteiro para dentro de sua boca. O queria. Jensen puxava seus cabelos e gemia descontrolado. Louco de prazer. Jared acariciou seus testículos. Levou sua boca até ali e chupou com força. O queria. Seus dedos já roçavam a pequena entrada e Jensen não fazia questão nenhuma de detê-lo. Ao contrário. Abriu mais as pernas convidando-o a tê-lo.

—O lubrificante... —Jared gemeu rouco. O lubrificante que comprara depois da primeira vez que ficaram juntos estava no quarto.

— Jay... —Jensen mordeu os lábios e Jared achou que no mundo inteiro não podia existir alguém que fizesse aquilo com mais sensualidade que ele— Me chupa...

Jared sorriu. Lubrificante para quê? Chupou ali roçando o nariz na pele macia e quente. Jensen afagava seus cabelos. Massageava seu ombro. Gemia de prazer. Jared deixou que seus dedos o explorassem junto com sua língua. Jensen rebolava e sussurrava palavras desconexas com sua voz rouca e quente. Jared havia gostado muito da última vez, mas aquilo ali era muito melhor. Era muito melhor ouvi-lo dizer: "Vai, Jay...", "Ah, isso...", "Que gostoso...". Nunca antes dera tanto valor a falar durante o sexo.

—Ah, Jared...! —Jensen o empurrou um pouco para longe. Seus braços mantinham o homem a uma distância ínfima, mas que garantia um bom contato visual — Eu preciso de você agora... Em mim.

—Ah, Jen...

Se Jensen não o tivesse enlouquecido tanto com aquelas palavras ele certamente teria ido com mais calma. Mas depois de Jensen pedir por ele, não tinha como Jared se controlar. Se Jensen estava tão quente e o queria tanto, como ele poderia ir devagar? Nem se deu ao trabalho de retirar completamente a calça. Apenas baixou-a com a cueca e tudo e se jogou contra o corpo que o convidava a entrar. Penetrou rápido e com força. Ouviu um gritinho de dor. Pensou em parar e pedir desculpas, mas logo os braços de Jensen já o enlaçavam e o puxavam para mais dentro dele. "Ah, Jared, vem..." Jared pensou ter ouvido. Se ouviu mesmo ou não, não queria saber. Precisava ir fundo dentro dele.

O beijou com entusiasmo engolindo seus gemidos e começou a mover os quadris com força contra o corpo dele. Jensen o recebia por inteiro e rebolava de encontro ao corpo dele. Se Jared o estava machucando, então, Jensen era meio masoquista por que não tinha como ele não estar gostando. E Jared não podia parar nem mesmo se ele pedisse, por que entrar e sair de dentro dele era tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento. E desesperadamente ele arremetia dentro dele e segurava suas pernas mantendo-as bem abertas para que tivesse livre acesso ao ponto que queria. Jensen gemia alto e arranhava suas costas e o mordia nos ombros e no pescoço. Jared sabia que no dia seguinte os dois estariam completamente marcados e todo mundo saberia que tinham feito aquilo, mas não se importava. Jensen já andava meio estranho mesmo, se bobear todo mundo já pensava que ele fazia aquilo com frequência. Continuou se enterrando nele com furiosa paixão. Queria que Jensen sentisse toda a intensidade do que sentia por ele.

—Ah, Jared! —Jensen gritou — Eu vou...

—Vem! — Jared enterrou mais fundo. Não havia tocado no pênis de Jensen e ele iria gozar só de tê-lo dentro dele. Quão mais perfeito aquilo poderia ser? Jensen gozou chamando o seu nome. Um minuto depois Jared já explodia dentro dele. Os dois ficaram ali, enroscados sobre o sofá, as peles suadas e coladas uma na outra. O membro de Jared ainda pulsando dentro de Jensen e seus corações batendo acelerados.

—Man... Esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida! —Jensen ronronou.

—È...? —Jared sorriu. —Toda vez que eu faço sexo com você é sempre o melhor da minha vida.

—Você acha que a gente podia, sei lá...? Ir experimentar aquela sua banheira de hidromassagem? —Jensen sugeriu.

—Hun, safadinho... E eu achando que tinha te esgotado...

—Na verdade, eu estava pensando em um banho... — Jensen disse corando. E Jared que achava que não tinha como Jensen ficar mais vermelho do que já estava. —Mas... Pode ser. Aí a gente vê se a segunda vez vai ser melhor.

Jared o beijou e saiu de dentro dele. Ainda nem havia esfriado completamente e lá vinha Jensen botar fogo na fogueira outra vez. Tudo bem. Só esperava que o homem pudesse arcar com as conseqüências.

—Quer que eu o leve no colo de novo? —Perguntou já se pondo de pé e se preparando para pegá-lo.

—Deixa eu ver se preciso... —Jensen tentou se levantar, mas percebeu alarmado que suas pernas estavam bambas demais para ele conseguir se por de pé. —Ok, grandão. Pode levar o prêmio.

Jensen estendeu os braços para que Jared o pegasse. Quando se viu nos braços do outro se perguntou como Jared conseguia acabar com ele e ainda ter forças para carregá-lo. Mas a pergunta mais importante era: Ele teria forças para uma segunda vez? Descobriria quando chegassem à banheira. Mesmo porque a cara que Jared fazia enquanto o carregava era a de quem se preparava para devorá-lo. É. Jensen iria apostar na força daquele homem, assim como apostara em seu amor por ele.


	9. Chapter 9

Nenhum dia

Nenhum Dia — Djavan

I

Jensen acordou ouvindo um cantarolar desafinado vindo da cozinha. Sorriu só de pensar em Jared preparando o café da manhã para ele, de novo. Mas dessa vez ele iria ficar para saborear os ovos com bacon cujo cheiro delicioso alcançava o quarto. Rolou na cama em busca de uma posição mais confortável, mas se lembrou que o único jeito de não gritar de dor era continuar com o peito colado no colchão. Jared definitivamente o havia feito mudar de time e, pior, o havia feito ficar de um jeito que ele nem poderia disfarçar o que andara fazendo. Jensen sentia vontade de chorar só de pensar que teria que se sentar em algum momento do dia. Mas apesar de todos os contratempos que sabia que teria em seu dia, havia sido maravilhoso.

Jensen ofegava só em lembrar-se de Jared o sentando na enorme pia de mármore do banheiro enquanto a banheira enchia. Havia sido perfeito.

II

Jared o beijava na boca, lambia seus mamilos, arranhava com os dentes seu pescoço e mordia seus ombros. Jensen já havia mandado a timidez para o espaço e o beijava, lambia, chupava e mordia igualmente. Era tão bom enfiar as mãos entre os cabelos de Jared e puxá-los com força fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás para que Jensen pudesse chupar seu pomo de Adão. Era ótimo sentir suas mãos apertando com força sua cintura. E ele sabia que no dia seguinte estaria todo marcado, mas queria mesmo assim ter as mãos enormes de Jared apertando sua pele. Não demorou muito para ficar duro. Jared, ao que parecia, nem chegara a esfriar e já estava pronto para tê-lo de novo.

Quando a banheira se encheu, Jared o carregou até lá. Jensen gemeu alto ao ser mergulhado na água quente da banheira. Era muito bom ter uma banheira de hidromassagem para depois do sexo ou, seus olhos percorreram o corpo de Jared que imergia lentamente a sua frente, durante o sexo. Não demorou para Jared puxá-lo para cima dele e Jensen nem fez o menor esforço para se encaixar nele. Ardia um pouco. Ah, aqueles sais de banhos entrando nele junto com o membro quente e pulsante de Jared... Cara, Jensen definitivamente estava virando masoquista por que quanto mais ardia, mais ele queria que Jared o penetrasse. Sentiu-o puxando seu corpo mais para baixo forçando-o a recebê-lo por inteiro. Jensen gemeu.

— Está tudo ok, baby? —Jared perguntou. Mas Jensen já estava meio fora de si. Suas mãos estavam espalmadas contra o peito de Jared enquanto as mãos dele o seguravam sobre si apertando firmemente sua cintura. As pernas longas do homem se estendiam entre as suas dobradas e Jensen, meio de joelhos sobre ele, pendia a cabeça para baixo enquanto os lábios de Jared roçavam seu queixo. Os olhos estavam fechados. Aboca entreaberta deixava escapar gemidinhos roucos. —Tudo bem se eu me mover? —Jared se arriscou a perguntar.

—Não... —Jensen disse ainda de olhos fechados. Suas mãos se fecharam com força contra os ombros largos de Jared. —Eu estou no comando dessa vez... —Disse abrindo os olhos e sorrindo. —Só... Relaxa e goza...

Jared achou que gozaria só em ver aqueles olhos verdes se escurecendo de tesão e um sorrisinho sacana brincar naqueles lábios carnudos que tanto o enfeitiçavam. É, Jared já estava começando a achar que aquela, como sempre, seria a melhor transa de sua vida.

Jensen beijou Jared com sofreguidão. Queria fazê-lo ficar tão louco quanto ele. Queria fazê-lo se sentir assim, como ele, a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por estar na cama com alguém tão quente. Bom, teoricamente estavam numa banheira, mas isso não vinha ao caso, não é?

Começou com uma reboladinha suave que arrancou um gemido rouco de Jared. Enquanto rebolava, Jensen gemia num tom baixo, mais perfeitamente audível, fazendo Jared enlouquecer.

—Sabe, da primeira vez que fizemos... —Jensen ronronou junto ao seu ouvido — Eu acordei no outro dia sem me lembrar de nada, mas pra falar a verdade, eu sabia exatamente o que a gente tinha feito por que... Eu continuei te sentindo por dias... —Um rebolado longo fez Jared apertar sua cintura com mais força. —Eu quero continuar te sentindo por dias, Jared... Você sabe o quão ferrado eu estou nesse momento? —Mais uma reboladinha, só para tirar Jared do sério — Acho que nunca mais em minha vida eu vou conseguir olhar para você sem desejar estar aqui... —Um rebolado mais rápido — Me fodendo em você...

Jared ofegou. Tentou tomar o controle da situação, mas Jensen o forçou a ficar parado. Quando queria, Jensen também podia ser bem forte. Aquelas reboladinhas suaves estavam deixando Jared louco. Ele queria, por tudo no mundo, poder se enterrar nele com força.

—A culpa é sua... —Jensen ronronou — Arque com as conseqüências...

Jared soltou um grito estrangulado. De uma hora para outra, sem aviso prévio, Jensen se jogara com tudo contra ele. Num instante ele estava rebolando suavemente, só para provocá-lo, no outro ele subia e descia cavalgando-o numa atuação digna de uma atriz pornô.

—Ah, Jen...! — Qualquer coisa que Jared quisesse dizer naquele momento morreu em sua garganta quando Jensen começou a rebolar em seu colo enquanto se apertava em torno dele. Jensen antes dele era hetero? Ele era mesmo hetero? Por que, puta que pariu, ele parecia bem experiente naquilo. Jensen gemia e alternava os rebolados lentos e gingados com cavalgadas frenéticas que tiravam o fôlego de ambos. Jared estava a ponto de explodir. —Eu vou...!

—Não ainda, baby... —Jensen se ergueu — Eu não disse que estava no comando dessa vez? —Sua mão puxou os cabelos de Jared para trás fazendo-o gemer alto. —Abra a boca, honey...

Nem por um segundo, Jared pensou em não obedecê-lo. Ter Jensen se enterrando em sua boca era muito bom. Muito bom mesmo. E Jensen não tinha nada da timidez e da passividade do sexo no sofá da sala. Ele segurava seus cabelos com força e puxava sua cabeça para trás para aprofundar as estocadas. Estava praticamente fodendo a sua boca e Jared estava adorando.

Era incrível como os certinhos às vezes se mostravam grandes pervertidos entre quatro paredes. Jensen havia apoiado uma perna na lateral da banheira e suas mãos mantinham a cabeça de Jared bem onde queria, entre suas pernas, e gemia alto. Enquanto tinha a boca invadida deliciosamente, Jared tocava uma por que, cara, chupar Jensen e ouvi-lo gemer daquele jeito desconcertante era demais para ele ficar tão passivo. Quando achou que chegaria lá, Jensen saiu de sua boca e foi para o outro lado da enorme banheira. Jared mal acreditou ao vê-lo de costas para ele, se inclinando para frente, se oferecendo daquele jeito. Bastou Jensen virar um pouco o pescoço e olhá-lo com aqueles olhos verdes, que pareciam estar em chamas, para Jared atender imediatamente o convite.

A pequena distancia que os separava foi eliminada em questão de segundos. Logo Jared estava de joelhos atrás de Jensen e o penetrava com força. Jensen gemia, gritava, rebolava e falava sacanagem. Jared nunca imaginara ouvir aquelas coisas tão obscenas saírem daquela boquinha tão linda e a cada vez que Jensen gemia e dizia o quanto era gostoso dar para ele, o moreno o invadia com mais força e segurava o orgasmo. Queria agüentar o máximo. Queria prolongar aquele prazer pelo maior tempo possível. Mas todo seu esforço foi por terra quando Jensen se empinou ainda mais e gemeu de um jeito que lembrava um choro baixo e rouco. Quem poderia manter algum controle quando Jensen fazia daquele jeito? Logo estava explodindo dentro dele e se surpreendeu ao constatar que Jensen gozara no mesmo momento.

Deixou seu corpo resvalar na água quente e cheirosa. É, cheirando a Jensen e sais de banho... Jensen fez o mesmo e se deixou ficar entre seus braços. A nuca encostada em seu peito, as mãos acariciando suas pernas, a respiração acelerada e ruidosa.

—Uau... —Jared suspirou — Foi o melhor sexo da minha vida!

—Cara, se todas as vezes que a gente transar for melhor que a vez anterior, acho que já estou meio ansioso pela nossa próxima vez...

—Não seja por isso... —Jared mordiscou sua orelha. —A gente ainda tem algumas horinhas antes do amanhecer.

—Sem chances, seu tarado. —Jensen disse jogando um pouco de água no rosto de Jared. —Amanhã é o dia da filmagem do comercial, lembra? Eu preciso ao menos conseguir me por de pé...

—Se por de pé, tudo bem... —Jared disse o envolvendo com seus braços. —Mas será que a gente vai conseguir gravar alguma cena com você sentado, amor?

—Seu filho duma...! —Jared o fez virar o corpo e o beijou.

—Vou ver se consigo uma folguinha para você depois das filmagens, tá?

—Tá... —Jensen o olhava nos olhos. Nunca vira em outros olhos tanto amor, tanto carinho. Com uma pontada de culpa, Jensen percebeu que no fim das contas ele havia insistido em um grande erro. Os olhos de Danneel nunca haviam brilhado daquela forma por causa dele. Duvidava mesmo que seus olhos alguma vez tivessem brilhado tanto por ela. Havia vários espelhos espalhados pelo banheiro, mas Jensen tinha medo de se olhar em um deles e descobrir que seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os de Jared.

—Vamos para cama?

—Unhum...

III

Agora que pensava nisso, Jensen se sentia cada vez mais ferrado. Mesmo que resolvesse o problema com o fantasma de Kristen, não tinha como se ver livre daquele sentimento. Aquela fantasma ferrara com sua vida de uma vez por todas, pois já não conseguia pensar em uma manhã sem sentir o cheiro de Jared no lençol, no travesseiro, em seu próprio corpo.

—Café na cama. —Jared anunciou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de delicias. —Será que meu namorado está com fome? —Ele sorriu e Jensen pensou que pagaria um milhão de dólares só para vê-lo sorrindo assim para ele todas as manhãs. Aquelas covinhas, aqueles olhos que brilhavam, aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos que se exibiam todos naquele sorriso caloroso... Tudo isso o fazia querer ficar um pouco mais ali. Um pouco mais na cama, um pouco mais ao alcance da sincera felicidade de Jared.

—Gostei de ouvir isso... —Sussurrou admirado com o quão rouca sua voz saíra.

—Un...? —Jared franziu as sobrancelhas — Café na cama? Se quiser posso fazer isso todas as manhãs...

—Não. —Jensen sorriu — Gostei de te ouvir me chamando de seu namorado.

—Ah, isso? —Jared sorriu ainda mais — Mas... —Um restinho de desconfiança no tom de voz. —Agora nós somos namorados, não somos?

—Seremos... —Jensen tentou se sentar e engoliu o gritinho de dor pela posição desconfortável — Assim que eu me livrar da assombração que me persegue...

—Jensen, quanto a isso... — Jared colcou a bandeja na cama e se sentou ao lado do homem —Acho que precisamos conversar...

—Acho que eu ainda não quero falar sobre isso... —Jensen roçou os lábios nos de Jared — A gente não pode adiar essa conversa para mais tarde?

—Mais tarde...? —Jared voltou a sorrir. —Aqui?

—É. Afinal você é o único que tem banheira de hidromassagem...

—A gente vai dar certo, não vai?

—É. Claro que vai. Eu só preciso me acostumar com... —Jensen lançou um olhar na direção do volume entre as pernas de Jared — Tudo isso. Mas a gente vai dar certo sim.

Era uma promessa. Assim que se livrasse de Kristen, Jensen seria totalmente livre para se dedicar a Jared. Não queria começar um relacionamento assim, já tão tumultuado. Queria poder se deitar com Jared sem medo de ver o rosto da moça nos espelhos espalhados pelo quarto e pelo banheiro. Por algum motivo, Kristen lhe dera uma noite de folga e havia sido tão maravilhoso! Mas o medo ainda rondava seu peito. Jensen queria poder estar com Jared sem medo. De outra forma, não seria justo com ele. Não seria justo com nenhum dos dois.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen fez questão de sair antes de Jared. Por mais que soubesse que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que contar que estavam namorando, não queria que todos ficassem sabendo assim, de repente, sem que ele tivesse se preparado para os comentários que viriam. Como Jared não ia trabalhar de carro mesmo, não foi difícil irem separados. Assim que chegou ao prédio inteligente da G-tech para as gravações, foi cercado por cabeleireiros, maquiadores e tantos outros profissionais que se esforçavam tanto para fazê-lo parecer o que não era, que Jensen teve certeza de que era assim que uma pessoa se sentia quando era abduzida.

O ensaio correu bem. Jensen ajustou as falas que Lauren havia escrito para ficarem mais parecidas com seu jeito de falar e isso deu mais autenticidade ao que seria dito. O problema foi ficar na frente das câmeras. Jensen gaguejava, suava e esquecia as falas. Depois de três tentativas frustradas, Jared, que acabara de chegar, o chamou a um canto.

— Jen, tudo bem, amor? — Ele perguntou.

— Não. Nada bem. — Jensen queixou-se. — Eu fico nervoso na frente das câmeras. — Admitiu constrangido.

— Tudo bem, amor. Isso é normal. — Jared sorriu o tranqüilizando. — O segredo é fingir que não tem câmera nenhuma ali. Finja que está conversando com um conhecido e explicando como funciona o apartamento.

— Falar é fácil...

— Eu sei que não é, mas você tem que tentar. Afinal, foi o próprio Wisdom quem pediu para você gravar esse comercial.

— Ah... — Jensen suspirou profundamente.

— E se eu fizer algo para te acalmar? — Jared perguntou sorrindo de um jeito que deixou Jensen desconfiado.

— Algo como o quê?

— Vem comigo. — Jared o puxou para um dos quartos e fechou a porta logo que entraram. Jensen encarou Jared sem entender qual o propósito daquilo, ou melhor, sem querer entender. Mas Jared logo deixou suas intenções muito claras. Ele pressionou Jensen contra a parede e colou seu corpo contra o dele.

— Jared, o que você está fazendo? — Jensen perguntou em pânico. — E se alguém entrar?

— Como alguém entraria? — Jared balançou as chaves diante dos olhos verdes vidrados de Jensen.

— Mesmo assim, isso é meio... — Jensen não conseguiu concluir seu argumento, pois Jared o calou com um beijo molhado cheio de volúpia.

— Você saiu rapidinho hoje e nem me deu um beijo de despedida. — Jared queixou-se.

— Mas a gente tinha ficado de chamego durante o café... — Jensen justificou enquanto Jared atacava seu pescoço com beijos ávidos e lambidas lascivas. — E mais, Jared, a gente fez a noite toda, lembra?

— A noite já acabou, docinho. — Jared disse enquanto beijava seu pomo de adão. — Não consigo começar o dia feliz sem antes tirar uma casquinha de você.

— Casquinha? Parece que você quer arrancar um pedaço de mim.

— Talvez eu queira... — Jared sorriu antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

— Ok. Ok. — Jensen afastou Jared. — Tudo bem, eu entendi. Mas só cinco minutos e nada de deixar marcas.

— Cinco minutos, então. — Jared concordou.

Meia hora depois, um Jensen um pouco amarrotado, despenteado e vermelho teve que passar de novo pelos "aliens para ficar apresentável para o comercial. Durante a gravação, Jared ficou atrás das câmeras, em um ponto onde Jensen pudesse vê-lo, e isso o acalmou. Finalmente o comercial foi gravado e o modo de Jensen falar e agir na frente das câmeras foi tão autêntico que o diretor brincou dizendo que ele deveria mudar de profissão.

Com as gravações terminadas, Jensen correu para o trabalho, não sem antes fazer um esforço absurdo para fugir de Jared ou então não chegaria ao escritório antes do horário de almoço. Mal pôs os pés em seu andar e Tom e Mike correram para cercá-lo.

— Jensen, onde você se meteu ontem a noite? — Tom perguntou aflito.

— A gente te ligou, mas parece que você esqueceu o celular no apartamento da Srª Kreuk. — Mike cercou pôs a mão no ombro de Jensen. — Cara, fala a verdade. O quê aconteceu?

— Eu explico tudo na hora do almoço.

— Você explica agora. — Disse uma voz grave atrás dos três homens. Eles se viraram e depararam com Wisdom com cara de poucos amigos. — Na minha sala. — O homem disse. — Os três.

Wisdom se virou e entrou na sala. Mike, Tom e Jensen se entreolharam e, sem terem outra escolha senão obedecerem ao chefe, entraram na sala atrás dele. Algo lhes dizia que aquela seria uma longa conversa.

Dez minutos depois que Jared aparecera no prédio onde funcionava a Paradise, todos já sabiam que algo de muito bom havia acontecido com o homem. Não que Jared fosse um homem mal humorado, o que de fato era bem o contrário. Jared era sempre muito alegre, tranqüilo e brincalhão. Mas como ocupava um cargo importante dentro da empresa e tinha sobre si a confiança e expectativa de Beaver, Jared levava muito a sério seu trabalho e não dava moleza para os agentes sob sua responsabilidade. Nesse dia, porém, Jared parecia ter visto um passarinho verde ao acordar, pois sorria tanto e por tudo que até mesmo a modelo Mercedes, mestra em tirar a paciência dele com seus chiliques e exigências, não conseguiu nada além de um: "Sem problemas, Mercedes. Eu cuidarei de tudo, linda!"

— O caso foi tão extraordinário que até eu não acreditei, Jay. — Beaver dizia durante o almoço.

— Está tão na cara assim? — Jared perguntou sorrindo.

— Na cara? — Beaver arqueou as sobrancelhas — De manhã você não se olhou no espelho, não? Por que está escrito em letras garrafais na sua testa: Estou amando loucamente e sou correspondido.

— Sim, é verdade, Jim. Estou amando e finalmente sou correspondido. — Jared admitiu.

— Então,... — Beaver parecia sem jeito de fazer a pergunta. — você superou a Sandy?

— Acho que sim. — Jared ficou pensativo. Era a primeira vez que parava realmente para avaliar sua situação com Sandy após Jensen ter entrado em sua vida. — Eu doei as roupas dela e devolvi muitas das suas coisas para os pais. Ainda não tentei voltar a dirigir, mas sinto que o momento pode estar próximo.

— Jay, essa noticia é ótima! — Beaver deu um murro na mesa fazendo várias pessoas no restaurante italiano onde almoçavam olharem para eles. — Você não sabe o quanto eu torci para que esse momento chegasse logo, rapaz. E então, quem é a moça?

— A moça...? — Jared ficou sem jeito. Se pudesse escolher, deixaria para contar depois, mas era melhor resolver tudo de uma vez e deixar as colunas de fofocas ferverem com sua intimidade. — Não é uma garota, Jim. É um cara.

— Cara...? — Beaver não pareceu tão surpreso quanto Jared esperava. — Pensei que fosse. Então, é aquele loirinho?

— Quem? — Jared não se lembrava de ter sido visto por Beaver ao lado de Jensen.

— Aquele seu amiguinho chiclete que você levou para a festa... — Disse — Todo mundo anda comentando que vocês dois estão se comendo e Lauren contou que ele até foi te buscar para almoçar outro dia.

— Chad?! Ah, não! — Jared gargalhou. No fim das contas, o plano de Chad para preparar o terreno para Jensen, de fato, dera muito certo. — Chad não é meu namorado. É só meu amigo e nada mais. Acho que você não conhece meu namorado. Ele é um pouco tímido, por isso acho que vai demorar um tempo para sair do armário.

— Mas você não ver problema em...?

— Eu sou do mundo da moda. Nunca tive muitos grilos com relação à homossexualidade, embora nunca tenha esperado me tornar gay. Já o Jensen... Ele é meio griladão com tudo e, no momento, está passando por uma barra meio pesada. Aparecer nas revistas de fofoca como o meu novo caso gay não vai deixá-lo menos nervoso.

— Jensen é o nome dele? Tem certeza de que não é uma garota se passando por homem? — Beaver brincou.

— Absoluta. — Jared estava grato por Beaver levar tudo na boa assim. Não sabia o que faria se o chefe surtasse.

— Á propósito, Jay, o seu não-namorado chiclete está vindo para cá.

— Quem? — Jared virou para trás para ver de quem Beaver falava e viu Chad vindo para o seu lado todo sorridente.

— Hey, Jay! — Chad cumprimentou. — Sr. Beaver. Importam-se se eu me juntar à vocês?

— Hey, Chad! — Beaver sorriu para o rapaz. — Infelizmente, você chegou quando eu já estava de saída. Tem uma modelo histérica me esperando na minha sala. Vemos-nos depois, rapaz. — Beaver se levantou, deu um tapinha nas costas de Jared e saiu.

— Que homem gentil! — Chad exclamou enquanto se sentava no lugar que fora de Beaver e fazia sinal para o garçom lhe trazer uma bebida. — Sacou rapidinho que eu queria falar a sós com você.

— E o que você pode querer falar a sós comigo, Chad? — Jared perguntou assim que o garçom se afastou após servir vinho à Chad.

— A tal investigação, lembra? — Chad tomou um gole do vinho. — Acho que seria uma boa levar as cópias dos arquivos das mortes no metrô para aquela vidente dar uma olhada.

— Você acha que é uma boa idéia? — Jared estava inseguro. — Da última vez ela pareceu bem assustada.

— Eu sei, mas o jeito mais fácil seria perguntar alguma coisa para o Ackles, mas como você não é próximo o bastante dele para fazer isso...

— Chad, na verdade... — Jared sorriu amarelo. — Nós estamos namorando.

— O quê?! — Arregalou os olhos. — Desde quando?

— Ontem à noite, ele foi me procurar... — Jared confessou. — Nós meio que colocamos os pingos nos "is" e estamos namorando.

— E você nem me conta?! — Chad parecia revoltado.

— Eu ia contar, Chad. Só que hoje foi uma correria...

— E eu aqui bolando planos para você se aproximar da tal Jany...

— É Jensen. O nome do meu namorado é Jensen, Chad.

— Que seja... — Chad sorveu a última gota do vinho. — Tenho que ir. Tenho um encontro com um diretor de uma peça daqui a pouco. Te ligo mais tarde, cara!

— Até mais, Chad! — Depois que o outro saiu, Jared ficou ainda um tempo no restaurante pensando na conversa que tivera com Chad. Embora ele e Jensen estivessem namorando, não era como se estivessem verdadeiramente mais próximos. Afinal, Jensen deixara bem claro que queria Jared longe enquanto ele não resolvesse a situação com o tal fantasma que o atormentava.

Se estavam juntos eles não deveriam compartilhar os problemas? Jared pensava assim, mas, ao que parecia, Jensen não. Ainda que Jensen tivesse se soltado bastante na noite anterior, Jared percebera que o homem era muito fechado, do tipo que guardava tudo para si. Não queria que a relação dos dois fosse daquele jeito, por isso tomou uma decisão.

Quando Jensen acabou de contar tudo o que se passara na casa de Kristen Kreuk, observou que Wisdom, Mike, e Tom só conseguiram ficar calados olhando para ele. Jensen se sentia sem graça por estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa com os três, mas aqueles eram seus dois melhores amigos e o homem que era quase um pai para ele. Se não pudesse conversar sobre aquelas coisas com eles, com quem mais conversaria? Tentou calar a vozinha em seu íntimo que dizia: Jared.

— Então, — Wisdom abriu a boca. — para onde você foi quando saiu da casa de Kristen?

— Bem, eu... — Aquele era o momento da conversa que Jensen queria adiar mais que tudo. Mas mesmo que ele conseguisse enrolar Mike e Tom, não conseguiria enrolar Wisdom. — Eu fui para a casa de Jared Padalecki, da _Paradise_, lembra? — Tentou parecer o mais natural possível — Ele tem um apartamento na mesma avenida...

— Eu sei. — Wisdom disse. — Garret que joga golfe comigo me disse que viu você saindo do apartamento do Sr. Padalecki às sete da manhã outro dia.

— Pois é... — Jensen desviou o olhar. Havia esquecido do encontro com os Garret no elevador.

— Você dormiu na casa do Padalecki? — Mike perguntou abismado. — Quando? Por quê? Não sabia que eram tão íntimos...

— Bem, eu e ele...

— Foi na noite que fomos ao _Paranoia_? — Tom quis saber. — Eu meio que vi vocês dois na esquina.

— Você o quê?! — Jensen corou violentamente.

— Viu o quê exatamente. — Mike olhou desconfiado para Tom.

— O óbvio, Rosenbaum. — Wisdom disse. — Eles estão juntos.

— Quê?! — A boca de Mike se escancarou. — Juntos tipo... Juntos? Quer dizer que você é...? Desde quando? Por que nunca me contou?

— Mike, eu...

— Isso não vem ao caso. — Wisdom cortou. — Da próxima vez, Jen, faça o favor de nos avisar quando for dormir na casa do seu namorado. Ficamos preocupados.

— Certo. — Jensen baixou a cabeça.

— O importante agora é iniciarmos uma investigação minuciosa sobre a tal Kristen. — Wisdom entregou um bloco de notas a Jensen. — Medidas a serem tomadas... — Começou a ditar: — Descobrir todo o possível sobre o passado de Kristen, suas preferências e antecedentes...

— Antecedentes criminais? — Mike perguntou meio confuso. — Você acha que a garota já foi fichada?

— Não, Rosenbaum. Por antecedentes quero saber se ela já fez algo que prejudicasse os outros. Tipo uma discussão na escola ou uma briga por ciúme, inveja ou sei lá. O papel de vocês é investigarem e o meu é analisar os resultados.

— Para quê isso tudo? — Mike perguntou.

— Para descobrirmos qual o desejo dela, Mike. — Tom respondeu, depois se dirigiu a Wisdom — Talvez fosse bom investigarmos também a rotina dela.

— Boa idéia! — Wisdom aprovou.

— Vamos consultar algum médium ou bruxo também? — Mike perguntou com desdém.

— Quem diria... — Wisdom o olhou admirado. — Uma boa idéia! Faça isso, Rosenbaum.

— Sério?! — Ele pareceu não acreditar.

— Enquanto estamos investigando, Jensen... — Wisdom ignorou o outro secretário. — não quero que fique sozinho nem um único segundo. E mais, quero saber exatamente onde você está. Se for namorar, tem que me avisar aonde vai e a que horas chega ou se vai dormir com o Padalecki. Mesmo assim, tem que me ligar antes de dormir para eu saber que você está bem. Estamos entendidos?

— Sim, senhor. — Jensen respondeu submisso.

— E vocês, senhores, entenderam suas partes?

— Sim, senhor. — Tom e Mike responderam juntos.

— Ótimo! Então, desapareçam da minha sala.

Os três homens se levantaram rapidamente e saíram. Do lado de fora, Jensen soltou o ar que só então percebeu que estivera segurando.

— Cara, você é bicha... — Mike balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro parecendo inconsolável.

— Mike, desculpe não ter contado antes. — Jensen estava com um enorme receio de que aquela noticia destruísse sua amizade com Mike. — Espero que as coisas não mudem entre nós.

— É claro que mudam. — Mike o olhou com cara de quem explica o óbvio para um idiota. — De agora em diante, ao invés de falar com você sobre garotas bonitas vou ter que falar de caras sarados.

— Claro que não, Mike. — Jensen tentou amenizar o problema. — Eu continuo me interessando por garotas. O que aconteceu foi que, por acaso a pessoa por quem me apaixonei é um cara. Se terminar... — Em seu íntimo, Jensen estava torcendo para que não tivesse fim. —, provavelmente eu vou continuar saindo com garotas.

— E com garotos. — Mike observou. — Só não me chame para nenhuma boate gay e continuaremos de boa.

Mike saiu deixando Tom e Jensen sozinhos e constrangidos. Jensen pensou em algo para puxar assunto, mas o que poderia dizer. Tom já sabia sobre ele e Jared antes mesmo da tal conversa com o Wisdom. E pelo visto, o próprio Wisdom ficara sabendo mais ou menos na mesma época. O que poderia dizer ao amigo?

— Jen, eu esperei que você me contasse... — Tom começou. — Como sei que você é meio fechadão, eu sabia que iria demorar. Não que isso mude alguma coisa entre nós.

— Obrigado, Tom. — Jensen disse agradecido. — Isso é muito importante para mim.

— Não esquenta com isso. — Tom deu um soquinho no ombro de Jensen. — Qualquer dia desses, vamos marcar um jantar no _Paranoia_. Aí você vai poder cantar uma música bem brega e apaixonada para o seu namorado.

— Jantar sim, canção brega e apaixonada... acho que não. — Jensen corou.

— Isso a gente vê depois. — Tom voltou para a sua mesa, enquanto Jensen ia enfrentar a papelada sobre a sua mesa, pensando que era muito bom ter amigos.

Estava começando a diminuir o volume sobre sua mesa quando sentiu um frio intenso comprimir seu coração. Imediatamente pensou: "Kristen, calminha, garota. Vou realizar seu desejo. Me dê só mais um tempo..." Mas Kristen estava com mais ódio que antes. Era como se Jensen tivesse cutucado uma ferida sua e ela agora quisesse se vingar mais ainda. Sentiu dedos rasgando seu peito e se fechando contra seu coração. Por um momento parou de respirar. Quando sua vista escurecia, ele a viu. Ela o olhava cheia de ódio e seus lábios se moviam formando as palavras: "ELE É MEU".


	11. Chapter 11

Jared estava na cozinha da sua enorme cobertura preparando o jantar quando ouviu o telefone tocando. O número era desconhecido e ele se sentiu tentado a não atender, mas alguma coisa, um tipo de alerta, lhe pedia urgência. Apanhou o aparelho e desligou o molho de conhaque que estava preparando para os camarões que esperava que Jensen adorasse.

— Jared falando...

— Aqui é Wisdom. — A voz era seca e séria.

— Sr. Wisdom?! Que surpresa! — E era mesmo uma surpresa. Não achou que o chefe de Jensen ligaria tão cedo. — Se é sobre o comercial...

— Não é sobre o comercial. É sobre o Jen.

— Jen? — O coração de Jared falhou uma batida. — Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

—Se a relação de vocês for mesmo séria, talvez te interesse saber que ele teve uma parada cardíaca... Vou te passar o endereço do hospital onde ele está internado.

— Mas como?!... Ele é ainda tão jovem... Mas espera aí. A nossa relação é séria sim, senhor...

— Certo, então anote o endereço.

Jared sentindo o coração sair pela boca anotou o endereço e correu para o elevador. Quando se deu conta, estava na garagem em frente ao seu jaguar danificado. Jared pensou com raiva que, se ao menos tivesse mandado consertá-lo, poderia ir nele ver qual era o estado de Jensen. Se xingando, ele subiu até a portaria e saiu correndo em busca de um táxi. Até chegou a parar um, mas na hora de entrar seu coração se comprimiu e ele não pôde suportar a idéia de entrar em um carro novamente. O taxista foi embora xingando-o de doido. Cada vez mais desesperado, Jared correu até a estação de metrô. Não tinha outra forma de ir ver Jensen.

Durante todo o trajeto, seu coração batia com uma violência absurda. Tanta que Jared se admirava dos outros passageiros não estarem ouvindo o som que ele fazia ao bater forte contra seu peito. Quando, em fim, chegou à recepção do hospital, Jared já estava quase tendo um ataque. Ia até o balcão de informação perguntar sobre Jensen quando viu Tom e Mike sentados a um canto do salão de espera. Foi em direção a eles, mas ao vê-lo, os dois homens ficaram estranhos. Como se estivessem constrangidos. Sentada ao lado deles estava uma mulher alta e ruiva. Assim que o viu, ela se levantou e foi até ele.

— Você deve ser o Jared. — Ela disse com voz suave. — Eu sou Danneel Harris. Sou a ex-namorada dele...

— Ahan... — Jared se perguntou que diabos a ex-namorada de Jensen estava fazendo ali. Mas antes que fizesse a pergunta a ela, recebeu uma resposta.

— Eu voltei para New York ontem e hoje liguei para saber do Jensen e soube. — Ela parecia muito preocupada. — Se eu soubesse que o fim do nosso relacionamento causaria isso... — Ela realmente parecia triste, mas tudo o que Jared pensou era que não a queria ali.

— Ahan... — Jared olhou para Tom e Mike como se pedisse uma explicação. Os dois desviaram o olhar.

— Ah, mas você deve estar querendo conversar com o Tom e o Mike, não é? — Ela disse com simpatia. — Eles me contaram que você é o agente da _Paradise_ que está coordenando a campanha dos novos apartamentos da _G-tech_. Também falaram que você e o Jensen ficaram muito amigos.

— Amigos... — Jared sorriu e olhou de soslaio para Tom e Mike que fingiram estarem mais concentrados no café do que na conversa dos dois. Se Wisdom sabia que ele e Jensen estavam juntos, era claro que, a julgar pela atitude dos dois, os amigos de Jensen também sabiam. — Realmente, ficamos bem amigos. É por isso que eu quero muito saber como ele está.

— Ele está melhor. — Ela disse sem notar que havia algo errado com Jared. — Ainda está sedado, mas está fora de perigo. Os médicos não sabem explicar como alguém jovem como ele e com o coração tão saudável pôde ter uma segunda parada cardíaca em tão pouco tempo. Wisdom está conversando com o médico chefe.

— Ah, entendo...

— Ele acordou. — Uma enfermeira aproximou-se.

—Então será que eu poderia vê-lo? — Ele perguntou com inocência.

— Ah, desculpe. Somente a família e... pessoas mais íntimas. — A mulher sorriu. — Vamos, querida? — Ela disse convidando Danneel a segui-la. Jared abriu a boca para protestar, mas Tom colocou a mão em seu ombro e apertou de forma significativa. Então, ele ficou parado vendo a mulher se afastar com a enfermeira.

— Eu não posso vê-lo, mas ela pode? — Jared perguntou chocado. — Que raios significa isso?

— Jared, olha... — Tom começou a explicar, mas o olhar feio que Jared lhe lançou fez-lo se calar.

— O que a ex do Jensen está fazendo aqui? — Jared dirigiu a pergunta a Mike que, pego de surpresa, derramou o café na camisa.

— Droga! — Xingou. — Eu não sei, Jared. Juro para você. Quando chegamos aqui, ela já estava.

— Parece que ela ligou para o escritório querendo conversar com o Jensen e alguém avisou que ele tinha sido internado. Então ela veio direto para cá. — Tom explicou.

— Há quanto tempo eles estão separados? — Jared estava morrendo de preocupação por Jensen. Queria saber como ele estava, queria vê-lo, ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Contudo, seu ciúme, no momento, falava mais alto.

— Há uns três meses. — Mike respondeu.

— Quem terminou? — Jared não sabia no que aquela informação iria contribuir, mas precisava saber.

— Hun... — Mike desviou o olhar e Tom abaixou a cabeça para o seu café.

— Ela?! — Jared mordeu o lábio inferior. — Imagino que ele ficou arrasado com o fim, não é? — Perguntou com desdém. — E agora ela voltou toda preocupada com ele...

— Jared, você não tem que se preocupar com a Dann. — Tom disse. — O Jensen está com você, entende?

— Não é bem assim. — Mike disse ainda sem olhar para Jared. — O Jensen pirou quando a Danneel foi embora. Teve até que começar a fazer terapia. Se ela voltou... Não dá para saber como ele vai reagir. Principalmente se ela quiser reatar o namoro...

— Para já com isso, Mike. — Tom olhou feio para o amigo, mas logo voltou seu olhar, todavia, bem mais gentil, para Jared. — A Dann é um caso superado. Ele gosta de você. Eu teria contado tudo para ela sobre vocês dois, mas como o Jensen é muito reservado... Bem, eu não sabia se ele iria querer ou não.

— ... — Jared começou a andar em círculos. O homem que ele amava estava sozinho no quarto com a ex dele. Ex que, aliás, o fez pirar quando o namoro terminou. E Tom achava que ele não tinha com que se preocupar? Brincadeira.

Jensen ainda se sentia meio zonzo por causa dos remédios. A enfermeira havia saído dizendo que traria uma pessoa que ele adoraria ver. Jensen se perguntou quem seria. Provavelmente, Jared. Wisdom não deixaria de avisá-lo, agora que sabia que estavam juntos. Ele se acomodou melhor na cama e ficou esperando Jared chegar com aquele sorriso enorme que fazia seus olhos brilharem ou com uma expressão preocupada, mas ainda assim fofa. Ele só não esperava que quem entrasse ali fosse Danneel.

— Dann?! — Perguntou assustado.

— Ei, Jensen. — Ela sorriu com meiguice. — Como você está?

— Bem... — Jensen estava realmente confuso. Estava confuso com a situação (o que Danneel estava fazendo ali?) e estava ainda mais confuso com a reação de seu corpo. Mesmo tendo total certeza de que agora estava apaixonado por Jared, não pensara que já estivesse pronto para ver a ex sem surtar. Mas seu coração estava tranqüilo e não havia nem sinal daquele desespero que sentira quando se separaram.

— O dr. Morgan me ligou há alguns dias. — Ela disse indo se sentar junto ao seu leito. Jensen a observou em silêncio. — Ele disse que seu estado estava se agravando e me pediu para vir vê-lo, se fosse possível. Como eu tinha mesmo que dar uma passada aqui...

— Dann, eu agradeço muito a gentileza, mas eu estou bem. — Jensen sorriu tentando passar segurança. — É sério. Você não precisa se preocupar.

— Jensen, não banque o forte. — Ela o olhou nos olhos. — Quando eu fui embora, Mike meio que me manteve informada do que estava acontecendo com você. Ele contou sobre a terapia e tudo. Há algumas semanas ele me ligou dizendo que achava que você estava bem e que superaria tudo. Eu realmente fiquei feliz por você, Jensen. Mas agora o dr. Morgan me liga e diz que sua situação piorou e que é por minha causa que você está tendo essas paradas cardíacas.

— ... — Jensen não fazia idéia de que Mike ainda mantinha contato com Danneel. Não que ele julgasse aquilo uma traição. Sabia que o amigo só estava tentando ajudá-lo. Mas ainda se sentia meio que passado para trás.

— Jensen, eu juro que não fazia idéia que iria causar isso. Se eu soubesse, não teria... Sabe? — Ela realmente parecia sentida. — O caso com o Ted nem era tão sério. Acabou pouco tempo depois...

— ... — Jensen se perguntou quantas vezes se imaginara tendo essa mesma conversa com Danneel: ela lhe dizendo que estava arrependida e que o caso com o outro não era nada sério. Agora, porém, nada mais fazia sentido.

— A gente pode superar isso juntos, amor. — Ela disse sorrindo. — É só você não me sufocar demais...

— Dann, sinto muito... — Jensen tentou trazer a tona um sorriso, mas ele não veio. Esperara tanto por aquilo, sonhara tanto com aquilo, e agora que em fim o tão almejado momento chegara, ele descobria que nada mais fazia sentido. — Querida, eu esperei tanto por isso... Tanto... Mas agora não dá mais. Eu já tenho alguém.

— Já tem alguém? — Ela parecia decepcionada. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. — Para alguém que dizia que não conseguiria viver sem mim, foi um tanto rápido, não é?

— Eu pensei que iria morrer sem você, Dann, mas aí...

— Ela apareceu. — Danneel sorriu compreensiva. — Eu entendo. — Ela deu um tapinha na mão dele. — De qualquer forma, fui eu quem te traí e fui atrás de outro alguém. Eu não tinha mesmo o direito de voltar achando que você estaria me esperando. Eu estava até bem em Chicago, mas aí o Dr. Morgan ligou, eu me senti culpada e, enquanto estava vindo para cá, pensei: por que não tentar de novo? Quem sabe desta vez dá certo? Pena. Não deu. Mas se você tem alguém e está bem... Eu fico feliz por você, Jensen.

— Você continua sendo aquela garota incrível por quem eu me apaixonei um dia, sabia?

— Só não está mais apaixonado por mim... — Ela sorriu. — Então, cadê a garota milagreira que te salvou de morrer de amor por mim? —Ela perguntou brincalhona. — Eu não vi nenhuma garota atrás de você na recepção...

— Bem, é por que... — Jensen tomou fôlego. Tom, Mike e até Wisdom sabiam. Mas contar para Dann era certeza de que a informação chegaria a seus pais. — Não é uma garota. É um cara. Você deve tê-lo visto. Um moreno alto. Bem alto. Quase dois metros.

— Jared? — Ela franziu a sobrancelha. Sua expressão não deixava transparecer o que ela pensava. Por um momento Jensen pensou que ela iria rir da cara dele ou brigar com ele, mas logo ela sorriu cheia de doçura. — Isso me surpreendeu, mas... Ele é lindo e parece ser super gentil. Fico feliz por vocês, Jensen.

— Você é uma ótima garota, Dann. — Jensen segurou a mão dela entre as suas. — Me perdoe por tudo o que eu te fiz, tá? Eu sei que um dia você vai encontrar um cara legal e que não vai ser pirado como eu. Você merece ser feliz.

— Nós merecemos, Jensen. — Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto. — Eu vou indo. Devo pedir para seu namorado entrar?

— Por favor. — Jensen acenou quando ela saiu.

Assim que Danneel fechou a porta do quarto, Morgan se aproximou. Danneel olhou feio para ele.

— O senhor não me disse que ele já estava namorando, dr. Morgan. — Ela queixou-se. — E ainda por cima com um cara...

— É como eu lhe expliquei, Danneel... — Morgan disse sem se abalar. — A situação do Jensen está cada vez pior. As alucinações, os ataques cardíacos e agora essa relação que ele acha que é assombrada.

— Assombrada? — Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

— Jensen acha que está sendo assombrado por uma garota morta. O chefe dele, Wisdom, o incentiva nessa idéia ridícula. Sempre que o Jensen perdia a consciência ele se aproximava de alguma forma desse homem, Jared Padalecki. Foi meio inevitável que ele acabasse confundindo as coisas. Para piorar, Jensen agora acha que a garota fantasma quer vê-lo longe de Jared. Mas ele não quer se afastar por que acha que está apaixonado.

— E o senhor não acha que isso é paixão?

— Não. — Morgan lançou um olhar em direção a porta que levava a sala de espera onde sabia que Jared estava esperando. — O Jensen está inconscientemente se infligindo uma autopunição pelo que fez a você, Danneel. O fantasma que ele vê faz com ele o que ele acha que fez com você: o assusta, o perturba, o machuca o faz entrar em desespero. Quanto a Jared... Jensen está se colocando em seu lugar, Danneel. Me diga, como era o homem pelo qual você trocou o Jensen.

— Meu Deus! — Danneel olhou assustada para o terapeuta. — Alto, moreno, olhos esverdeados... O Ted é muito parecido com o Jared.

— Entende agora? O Jensen, no momento, está vivendo como se fosse você. O ideal para a sua autopunição é que fosse você a persegui-lo, a perturbá-lo, a assombrá-lo, mas sua razão inconsciente sabe que você não fará isso. Você não assumirá o papel de Jensen. Por isso, o subconsciente dele criou um fantasma. O fantasma é Jensen, Jensen é você e Jared é Ted.

— Ele precisa ser internado. — Danneel disse muito séria.

— Sim, ele precisa. — Morgan concordou. — É por isso que eu preciso que você entre em contato com os pais dele para que eu consiga a permissão para interná-lo. Wisdom é contra e prometeu fazer de tudo para impedir a internação dele.

— Mas e o tal Jared? Será que ele não vê que o Jensen está doente?

— Se vê, eu não sei. Mas não acho que ele fará algo que o levará a perder o namorado.

— E Tom e Mike?

— Eles não têm como desafiar o Wisdom, não é mesmo?

— Então, tudo o que eu posso fazer é avisar aos pais do Jensen?

— Tem mais uma coisa que você pode fazer.

Jared ainda estava andando de um lado para o outro quando Danneel voltou sorrindo.

— Ele está bem melhor. — Ela anunciou.

— Que ótimo! — Tom disse. — Já podemos vê-lo?

— Ainda não. O médico acha que meu encontro com ele foi meio... Emoções demais, sabe...?

— Como assim? — Jared perguntou desconfiado.

— Bem... — Danneel sorriu de um jeito que deixou Jared em alerta. — Nós voltamos.

— O quê?! — Jared, Tom e, até, Mike perguntaram juntos.

A cabeça de Jared girou. Era mentira, não era? Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não logo quando os dois tinham se acertado e Jensen até tinha contado para o chefe e para os amigos que estavam juntos.

— Você está dizendo que está namorando o Jensen de novo?

— É. — Danneel o olhou nos olhos. — Nós passamos muitas coisas juntos, sabe, Jared...? Eu realmente achei que queria outro rumo para a minha vida, mas saber que ele estava mal me fez ver que ele ainda é muito importante para mim. E o Jensen disse que o tempo todo estava esperando que eu voltasse atrás.

— O tempo todo ele estava esperando...? — Jared não conseguia acreditar. Jensen, que se entregara a ele por livre e espontânea vontade, estivera o tempo todo esperando por ela?

— O Jensen me pediu para lhe agradecer pela visita, Jared. Ele disse que você realmente está sendo um grande amigo, mas que não é necessário esperar por ele. O Jensen sabe que você tem muito que fazer.

Jared não disse nada. Apenas deu as costas e saiu arrasado. Jensen nem se quer queria vê-lo. Nem sequer queria dizer na cara dele que estava acabado. Que papo fora aquele de que estavam juntos se na verdade ele queria Danneel?

Danneel observou Jared se afastando. Enquanto assistia com o coração partido a dor que causara no homem, ela se lembrava das palavras de Morgan: "É preciso que o Jensen pare de ser você. Para isso temos que cortar tudo o que o identifique como sendo a sua pessoa e não a dele. Se o Jensen ao menos puder se afastar do duplo do Ted, já será um passo dado para que ele possa vir a se recuperar. Será que você poderia cuidar disso?"

Danneel concordara em ajudar pelo bem de Jensen, mesmo que lhe desagradasse muito ter que mentir e ainda fazer outra pessoa sofrer. Ainda que se sentisse mal pela situação, não podia negar que tinha mesmo interesse no fim daquele namoro. O tempo com Ted fora bom, mas não passara disso: um tempo. Se tivesse percebido que só queria um tempo para si mesma, um tempo sem Jensen, Danneel nunca teria colocado um fim no namoro. Na verdade, nunca tivera a intenção de terminar. Só terminou por que Jensen descobriu sua traição e ela não queria abrir mão de Ted.

Agora que sabia que queria Jensen de volta, ela estava disposta a lutar com unhas e dentes por ele. Se a relação de Jensen e o tal Jared fosse saudável, e não uma loucura psicótica, ela provavelmente não se atreveria a se meter entre os dois. Mas fazendo isso, ela estava salvando Jensen. Era uma pena que Jared tivesse que sofrer, mas Jensen precisava ser salvo. E ela o salvaria.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez para o relógio na mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Jared estava demorando muito. Já fazia uns vinte minutos desde que Danneel saíra e nada dele entrar. Talvez estivesse conversando com Morgan. Jensen suspirou. Antes de Danneel entrar, ele tivera uma conversa com o terapeuta e concluíra que não fora muito bom para sua imagem contar para ele que achava que o fantasma de Kristen estava apaixonado por Jared. Mas agora que parava para pensar sobre isso, tudo fazia sentido. Os sonhos com as imagens da entrada do metrô... Tinha certeza que as visões que tinha eram da vista da sala do apartamento onde Kristen morava. E Jared morava na mesma avenida e só ia ao trabalho de metrô. Kristen provavelmente o via todos os dias. Era por isso que sempre que Jensen apagava estava atracado a Jared. Kristen gostava dele, queria ficar perto dele, mesmo depois de morta.

E agora Kristen estava com ciúmes de Jensen e Jared. Isso era ruim. Tinha que se manter afastado de Jared por um tempo. Só até resolver as coisas com Kristen. Tinha que fazer o que temia: sentar e abrir o jogo com Jared. Contar tudo e pedir um tempo. Mas seria só um tempinho. Agora que Jensen já sabia a identidade de sua assombração e com Tom e Mike o ajudando, era questão de tempo até descobrir qual o desejo de Kristen, realizá-lo e se livrar de vez da garota. Jared compreenderia. Jared provavelmente não iria gostar de ficar longe dele, mas aceitaria se fosse para resolver de vez aquela situação.

Mas onde estava Jared?


	12. Chapter 12

— A Kristen estudava canto, ela era soprano. — Tom dizia sentado diante da cama de Jensen. — Ela parou de cantar quando descobriu um tumor na garganta muito perto das cordas vocais.

— Parece que uma cirurgia resolveria a situação, mas a Kristen não queria se submeter à cirurgia por medo de perder a voz. — Mike completou a informação. — Mas sem a cirurgia, o tumor na garganta foi crescendo aos poucos. Por fim, ela não conseguia falar sem sentir uma enorme dor. No fim das contas, ela concordou com a cirurgia, depois que a avó dela, com quem morava, insistiu muito. No dia anterior à cirurgia, ela sofreu uma queda nas escadas da estação de metrô perto de onde morava, quebrou o pescoço e morreu na hora.

— E o que ela estava fazendo naquela estação? — Jensen perguntou.

— Mesmo com o tumor, a Kristen continuou estudando. Ela ia de metrô para a Julien todas as manhãs. No dia em que ela morreu, ela saiu de casa à noite após dizer à avó que tinha que dizer algo muito importante a uma pessoa. Ela queria que essa pessoa escutasse o que ela tinha para dizer, caso a cirurgia tirasse de vez a sua voz.

— Então é isso. — Jensen se recostou na cama. — Ela queria dizer algo ao Jared. Tenho certeza disso. Por isso eu sempre ia parar junto dele quando estava possuído.

— Jensen, você tem certeza disso? — Tom o olhava desconfiado. — Será que é esse mesmo o motivo para você ter se aproximado do Jared?

— Claro que é, Tom. — Jensen achava que isso era tão óbvio que não via porque Tom perguntar de novo. Mas logo ele percebeu a troca de olhares dos dois amigos. — Caras, o que foi?

— Bem, Jensen... — Tom estava visivelmente sem jeito de falar. — Se foi a Kristen que te fez se aproximar do Jared, você não acha que, talvez, seus sentimentos por ele também sejam por causa dela?

— O quê?

— O que o Tom está dizendo, Jensen, é que há uma possibilidade enorme de você deixar de ser homossexual quando a Kristen parar de te assombrar.

Tom deu um soco no ombro de Mike que gemeu e olhou feio para o amigo. Jensen olhou abismado para os amigos.

— Vocês estão brincando, não é? — Jensen riu esperando que os amigos também rissem e dissessem que aquela teoria deles era sem pé nem cabeça, mas eles não riram e muito menos desacreditaram a teoria. — Vocês estão falando sério?

— Olha, Jensen, eu não estou afirmando nada. — Tom disse. — Mas se você mesmo admite que se aproximou de Jared e teve as primeiras relações... Relações sexuais com ele quando estava sob o controle de Kristen, você não acha que seus sentimentos por ele também podem ter sido induzidos por ela.

— Não. Não mesmo. — Aquilo era um absurdo. Jensen gostava de Jared por que Jared era Jared e era impossível não se apaixonar por aquele cara enorme com jeitão de criança. Kristen pode tê-los aproximado, mas Jared definitivamente o conquistara. — Não. Eu gosto do Jared por mim mesmo e... Aliás, cadê o Jared? A Danneel saiu daqui dizendo que iria chamá-lo para mim e nada dele.

— Ah... — Mike e Tom voltaram a trocar olhares. — O Jared disse que tinha que terminar o comercial, mas que vem te ver depois.

— É. — Tom desviou o olhar.

— Caras, o que aconteceu? — Se tinha algo que Jensen sabia e muito bem era quando os amigos estavam escondendo algo dele.

— Bem, Jensen, a Dann disse para o Jared que vocês... — Tom estava completamente sem jeito de dizer. — Ela disse que vocês voltaram.

— O quê?! — O painel do equipamento que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos de Jensen denunciou a aceleração repentina de seus batimentos e o equipamento começou a apitar anunciando o perigo.

— Calma, Jensen. — Tom pediu cheio de aflição enquanto olhava para o equipamento ao lado da cama do amigo.

— Calma?! A Danneel fode com a minha vida, de novo, e você quer que eu tenha calma? — Agora o equipamento apitava sem parar.

— Jensen, foi um mal entendido. Talvez você tenha dito algo que a fez pensar que...

— Não, Tom. Eu disse a ela claramente que estava com o Jared. — Jensen disse cheio de raiva. — Quando ela contou essa mentira deslavada, qual foi a reação do Jared?

— Bem... — Tom voltou a trocar olhares com Mike, mas por fim ele olhou fixamente para Jensen e respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para dar uma péssima notícia. — O Jared ficou arrasado e foi embora. Do jeito que a Dann falou pareceu que você estava com ele só por que ela não te queria e já que haviam voltado não precisava mais dele.

— Vadia! — Jensen deu um soco na cama.

Uma enfermeira entrou apressada e ao ver o monitor piscando enxotou Mike e Tom dali dizendo que eles estavam fazendo Jensen se exaltar. Antes que os amigos saíssem, Jensen pediu.

— Tom, procure o Jared e diga a ele que é mentira. Diga que eu o amo mais que tudo. Explique tudo e peça para ele vir me ver.

— Pode deixar, Jensen.

Fora do quarto de Jensen, Mike e Tom se entreolharam. Haviam conversado com Danneel sobre a teoria do Dr. Morgan. A coisa parecia fazer sentido, mas Jensen e Wisdom estavam convencidos de que era um fantasma. Fosse o que fosse, não parecia certo Jensen continuar com Jared. Se fosse realmente loucura, Jensen só estava com Jared por que ele se parecia com Ted. Se fosse realmente um fantasma, Jensen só o amava por que esses eram os sentimentos de Kristen.

— Você vai dar o recado ao Jared? — Mike perguntou.

— Não sei ainda. — Tom estava confuso.

— Não faça isso. — Mike pediu. — Quando o Jensen sair dessa loucura ou se livrar dessa assombração, ele vai ficar puto com a gente por termos o deixado se envolver com outro cara.

— Não sei, Mike. E se o Jensen realmente gostar do Jared?

— Cara, ele foi levado a fazer sexo com o Jared por culpa da loucura ou da possessão, não foi? Ele mesmo admitiu. — Mike tentava por juízo na cabeça do amigo. — Quanto mais ele fugia, mais ele acabava se aproximando do Jared até que um dia... Ele cedeu e se entregou de vez.

— Quando a Kristen sair do Jensen ou quando o Dr. Morgan o curar, é que nós vamos ter certeza dos sentimentos dele pelo Jared. — Tom dizia. — Até lá, não acho certo obrigá-los a se separarem.

— Pense bem, Tom. — Mike pediu. — Você pode estar acabando de ferrar a vida do Jensen.

Tom engoliu em seco. Não queria que um dia Jensen acordasse e o odiasse por tê-lo deixado continuar envolvido com Jared. Mas também não queria ser odiado por ter ajudado a separá-los.

Jared estava em casa, arrasado. A noite já ia alta e ele não conseguira pegar no sono, pois sempre que fechava os olhos lembrava-se do sorriso de Jensen, sua cama trazia lembranças suas, o sofá guardava o amor que haviam feito e a banheira não o deixava esquecer-se de seu corpo quente e salpicado de sardas.

Como Jared poderia continuar naquele lugar sem Jensen? Já havia passado por aquilo antes, quando Sandy morrera. Mas agora era diferente, pois ele sabia que Jensen estava em algum lugar, porém com outra pessoa. Só de imaginá-lo na cama com Danneel, Jared cerrava os dentes de raiva. Aquela mulher que o traíra e depois fugira dele deixando-o deprimido e perturbado voltava e Jensen simplesmente a aceitava. Jared não conseguia compreender a atitude de Jensen.

Mas de repente, a ficha caiu. Aquele não era o jeito de Jensen agir. Mesmo se Jensen fosse terminar com ele, provavelmente não seria assim, por um recado transmitido por terceiros. Jensen era um cara sério e responsável. Se ele quisesse terminar, chamaria Jared a seu quarto e diria na cara. Se era ssim, então, Danneel mentira. Só podia ser isso. Se Danneel realmente mentira, Jensen deveria estar uma fera por Jared não ter ido vê-lo.

Jared se levantou imediatamente com a intenção de ir ver Jensen, mas logo se tocou de que era muito tarde e de que o horário de visitas já tinha acabado há muito tempo. Decidido a ir vê-lo no dia seguinte, Jared voltou a se deitar e dormiu.

Jensen estava dormindo e sonhando com Jared quando sentiu mãos se fechando contra seu pescoço. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o rosto pálido de Kristen. Desesperado, ele tentou falar, dizer a ela que logo ele realizaria seu desejo.

— Ele tem que saber. — Não saia som algum da boca de Kristen, mas Jensen conseguia entender o que ela dizia, como se ela estivesse falando em sua mente. — Ele precisa escutar...

— Escutar o quê? — Jensen não entendia. O que Kristen queria que Jared soubesse?

— Ele tem que escutar.

Jensen teve mais uma parada cardíaca. Ainda aquela noite ele foi levado para a UTI. No dia seguinte, quando Jared chegou ao hospital, encontrou Wisdom ao lado de um casal que, inconfundivelmente, eram os pais de Jensen. Assim que o viu, Wisdom se levantou e foi até ele.

— O Jensen teve outra parada cardíaca. — Disse com pesar. — Se ele tiver mais uma... Os médicos acham que o coração dele não vai suportar.

— Não. — Jared balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Isso não vai acontecer.

Jared estava decidido a não deixar acontecer. Sem se despedir, Jared deu meia volta e saiu apressado do hospital. Quando chegou do lado de fora, apanhou o telefone no bolso e ligou.

— Fala Jay-man...

— Chad, preciso que contate aquela feiticeira. Agora.

— Já contatei e levei os arquivos para ela. Adivinha só? Ela identificou nossa fantasma. Ela é uma moça chamada Kristen. Morreu faz pouco tempo na estação de metrô.

— Ótimo, Chad! Agora só precisamos descobrir um modo de parar essa tal Kristen.

— Não é tão simples, Jay. A vidente falou que...

— Que? — Chad continuou em silêncio. — O que a vidente falou, Chad?

— A vidente falou que não importa o que você faça, a Kristen fará o que está decidida a fazer.

— Mas o que isso quer dizer?

— Eu não sei.

— Não importa. Me dê o endereço da garota. Eu vou a casa dela.

— Eu sei. É por isso que estou indo também.

— Chad, você sabe que não precisa fazer isso.

— Eu sei, mas eu quero fazer. Afinal, você é meu amigo.

— Valeu, cara. Nos vemos lá.

Quando ele e Chad chegaram ao apartamento de Kristen, a empregada disse que já havia dois jovens ali fazendo perguntas sobre a moça. Chad e Jared se entreolharam se perguntando mudamente quem seriam os dois jovens. Assim que entraram no quarto da morta, encontraram Tom e Mike.

— Jared?! — Mike se surpreendeu. — O Wisdom te mandou vir aqui?

— Não... — Jared disse meio surpreso por encontrá-los. — Chad e eu andamos investigando e chegamos até aqui.

— Foi bom você ter vindo. — Tom disse. — Quero que dê uma olhada nisso...

Tom lhe estendeu um álbum de fotos. Jared o apanhou, mas assim que começou a folheá-lo levou um susto.

— Mas isso é...?

— Acho que meio que sabemos com o quê o desejo da fantasma tem haver... — Chad disse ao seu lado.

Jared ficou calado. Todas as fotos no álbum eram de Jared no metrô. Ao julgar pelo amadurecimento e pelas mudanças nos penteados, as fotos cobriam no mínimo três anos de sua vida.

— Tom, você está dizendo que a Kristen era apaixonada por mim?

— Obcecada. — Tom disse. — Chegamos à conclusão de que Jensen se aproximou de você por que era isso o que a Kristen queria. Por isso, todas as vezes que ele apagava, acabava, de alguma forma, perto de você. Além disso, outro dia, antes do primeiro ataque cardíaco, a Kristen disse para o Jensen que você era dela.

— Isso é...

— Nós também achamos que o Jensen só gosta de você por que a Kristen gosta. — Mike disse.

— Mike! — Tom olhou feio para o amigo.

— O quê?! É verdade. Antes da Kristen aparecer, o Jensen era um perfeito hetero. Essa coisa de se derreter de amores por um cara desconhecido só surgiu com a Kristen. Eu conheço o Jen. Ele é todo fechadão. Até ele se aproximar e gostar de alguém leva tempo. Para mim, quando a Kristen se for, o Jensen vai voltar ao normal.

— Você está dizendo... — Jared engoliu em seco. — Você acha que o Jensen vai parar de gostar de mim quando a Kristen deixar de assombrá-lo?

— Não é certeza, Jared. — Tom disse olhando feio para Mike. — O Jensen disse que gosta de você por ele mesmo.

— Então, aquele lance com a Danneel...?

— Era mentira dela. — Tom disse. — Você já devia saber. Jensen não é do tipo que manda recados. Se ele quisesse voltar com a Dann, primeiro ele teria te encontrado cara a cara e terminado o namoro. Ele é esse tipo de cara.

— Eu sei. Mais tarde eu acabei chegando a essa conclusão. Mas na hora...

— Certo, caras... — Chad chamou a atenção dos outros. — Vamos tentar nos concentrar aqui? Agora que sabemos que a Kristen gostava do Jared, só nos falta saber qual era o desejo dela.

— Até disso vocês sabem? — Tom se surpreendeu.

— Nós fomos a uma médium. — Chad explicou. Tom olhou significativamente para Mike. Era obrigação do amigo ter ido consultar algum médium.

— Eu tenho medo desse tipo de gente... — Mike se encolheu.

— De qualquer forma, agora nós temos que procurar alguma pista. — Jared lembrou.

— Que tal começarmos por aqui? — Mike exibiu um caderno de capa rosada. — O diário dela...

— Finalmente está mostrando serviço, não é? — Tom deu um soquinho no ombro do amigo e tirou o diário das mãos dele. — Por onde a gente começa?

— Que tal pelo final? — Chad sugeriu.

— Ok. Pelo final. Vamos descobrir como foi o último dia de Kristen...


	13. Chapter 13

_14 de fevereiro._

_Mais uma vez acordo sem saber como será o dia. Será que hoje vou conseguir cantar? Será que hoje minha voz irá sair? _

_A cirurgia está marcada para amanhã. Tenho medo de que esse seja realmente o fim. Se tudo der certo, o tumor irá desaparecer, mas há uma enorme possibilidade da minha voz desaparecer junto. Se isso acontecer, não sei se conseguirei continuar vivendo. Talvez seja melhor que eu morra durante a cirurgia. _

_A única coisa que me anima é a possibilidade de concretizar meu maior desejo. Será essa tarde. Na terça-feira e na quinta, ele sempre volta do trabalho às 17 horas. Separei meu melhor vestido e meus sapatos de camurça. Aquele casaco de lã que a vovó fez é perfeito para a ocasião. Além disso, tenho me preparado a semana toda. Será hoje. Hoje..._

Jared se sentiu estranho. Kristen estava falando dele. Jared sempre saia do trabalho e ia direto para a academia, exceto nas terças e quintas, quando ia direto para casa e passava o fim da tarde assistindo desfiles internacionais e estudando fotos de candidatas a modelo.

Na terça-feira em que ela morrera, jared, provavelmente, seguira com sua rotina normal sem se dar conta de que talvez, tivesse tido a oportunidade de realizar o desejo de uma garota doente.

— Leia a página do dia anterior. — Chad sugeriu. — Talvez ela fale do desejo dela ali...

Tom continuou a leitura:

_13 de fevereiro_

_Vovó me convenceu. Eu não queria, mas ela insistiu muito. Coitada da vovó, está tão velhinha e tão preocupada comigo... Farei a cirurgia depois de amanhã. Por isso, decidi apressar as coisas. Eu queria esperar até o aniversário dele, mas aí pode ser tarde demais. Terá que ser amanhã. _

Jared ficou boquiaberto. Kristen sabia até a data de seu aniversário? Tom continuou a leitura:

_12 de fevereiro._

_Minha voz não alcança as mesmas notas de antes, mas ainda está aqui. Dói bastante, mas é um sacrifício que eu tenho que fazer se quiser que ele ouça. Se eu continuar a ensaiar a cada dois dias, quando chegar o aniversário dele, talvez eu seja capaz de cantar aquela música. _

_Hoje eu a escutei repetidas vezes. Vovó até brigou comigo. Perguntou se eu só tinha aquela música. Ela não faz ideia do quanto àquela música é importante para mim. "Lascia ch'io pianga" composta por Haendel e cantada por Farinelli. Antes do tumor, ninguém cantava aquela música tão bem quanto eu. Agora... Ele precisa escutar minha declaração de amor. E só tem um jeito de me declarar: cantar essa música para ele. _

Tom parou de ler.

— Acho que descobrimos qual o último desejo dela...

— Ela... Ela queria cantar uma música para mim? — Jared estava surpreso.

— Ela era estudante de música. — Tom explicou. — Ela era soprano. Há algum tempo descobriu um tumor perto das cordas vocais. Por medo de perder a voz ela não quis fazer a cirurgia. Mas acabou perdendo a voz mesmo assim, pouco a pouco, à medida que o tumor crescia. Para ela era importante cantar.

— Eu entendo, é só que... — Jared não conseguia acreditar que houvesse uma garota que o amava a ponto de fazer uma declaração de amor cantando para ele em plena estação de metrô. — Então como eu a gente faz para realizar o desejo dela?

— A gente não. Você. — Mike disse. — A Kristen quer que você a escute.

— Mas como eu vou fazer isso? A Kristen morreu...

— Eu não sei... Mas é bom você fazer rápido ou ela vai matar o Jensen. — Mike cruzou os braços.

Nesse instante uma senhora bem velhinha entrou no quarto.

— Eu sou Lissy Kreuk. Sou a avó da Kristen...

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora. — Tom se adiantou. — Eu sou Tom Welling, esses são Chad Murray, não é...? E Michael Rosenbaum e Jared Padalecki.

— Jared Padalecki...? — Os olhos miúdos da senhora se focaram em Jared. — então você existe mesmo...

— Como assim? — Jared franziu a sobrancelha.

— Minha neta falava de você o tempo todo, quando podia falar é claro... Quando começou a perder a voz, ela escrevia seu nome por toda a parte. Naquele armário... — A mulher apontou — Deve haver ali mais de cem cadernos só com o seu nome escrito em todas as páginas.

— Ah... — Jared não sabia o que dizer.

— Ela dizia que era um amor platônico. — A velhinha soltou uma risadinha áspera que fez os pelos dos braços dos rapazes se arrepiarem. — Eu até achei que você fosse uma ilusão criada para lidar com aquele momento de dor, mas aqui está você. E minha neta está morta...

— Srª. Kreuk, eu sinto muito...

— Não se lamente. Isso não irá trazê-la de volta. — A velha se sentou na cama. — Então, o que vocês querem aqui?

— Eu fiquei sabendo dos sentimentos de Kristen e... A senhora por acaso conhece uma música que Kristen gostava muito...? O nome dela é... — Jared olhou para Tom que imediatamente folheou o diário e leu:

— _Lascia ch'io pianga_.

— Essa música não me é estranha... — Ela fechou os olhos. — Deve ser aquela... Nos últimos dias, Kristen a escutava o tempo todo.

Ela se levantou e foi até a penteadeira de Kristen onde havia um cd. A mulher o pegou e entregou a Jared.

— Se não me engano, há apenas o instrumental aí. Mesmo sem conseguir cantar sem sentir uma dor excruciante, a Kristen a praticava todos os dias.

— Posso levar emprestado? — Jared perguntou.

— Fique para você. Acho que a Kristen praticava tanto por que queria que você a escutasse cantando essa música. É uma pena que a voz dela não exista mais. Era uma linda voz... — As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto enrugado. — Era uma linda menina...

— Srª. Kreuk... — Jared não sabia o que dizer, mas ver a velhinha sofrendo daquele jeito o deixava com vontade de ajudar de alguma forma.

— Se não se importam de ir agora, está na hora da minha soneca antes do almoço. Os velhos precisam dessas coisas...

— Nós já estávamos de saída. — Tom disse. — Desculpe-nos por incomodá-la.

Antes de sair do quarto, Jared se virou para a senhora e disse:

— Sinto muito...

— Ei, Padalecki... — A velhinha chamou. — Se vir a Kristen... Diga a ela para partir. É muito triste ficar preso aqui. Não quero isso para ela...

— Srª. Kreuk...

— Tenha um bom dia! — A velha deu as costas a Jared e ele entendeu que o assunto estava encerrado.

Fora do prédio os quatro homens olhavam em silêncio para o cd na mão de Jared.

— O que eu faço agora?

— Sei lá? — Mike deu de ombros.

— Acho que você devia ir até o Jensen e colocar essa música para tocar. — Tom disse. — Já que a Kristen está dentro do Jensen, talvez ela se contente por você ouvir só o instrumental.

— E talvez ela fique tão puta pelo Jared não poder escutar a voz dela que mate o Jensen de vez... — Mike falou.

— Você tem uma ideia melhor, Mike? — Tom perguntou.

— Não, não tenho. — Mike baixou a voz. — Eu só estou com medo do que pode acontecer ao Jensen.

— Eu também, Mike. — Jared falou. — É por isso que eu não posso deixar de fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa...

Jensen havia sido estabilizado e estava consciente. Ainda assim, os médicos relutavam em lhe conceder visitas. Tinham medo de que ele se exaltasse e voltasse a ter uma parada cardíaca. Mas também receavam proibir as visitas e tirar dos parentes e amigos de Jensen talvez a única chance de vê-lo vivo. Foi por esse receio que eles acabaram permitindo a visita de uma única pessoa, Jared Padalecki que diziam ser muito íntimo do paciente. Jared pediu para levar um radinho consigo. Disse que era muito importante que Jensen escutasse a música que estava no cd que trazia. Era uma música especial e significava muito para ambos. Os médicos concordaram.

Jared entrou no quarto de Jensen e ficou feliz por vê-lo acordado.

— Hey, Jen! — Jared cumprimentou. Assim que o viu, Jensen se sentou na cama.

— Hey! — Jensen abriu um enorme sorriso. — Achei que você não vinha mais me ver...

— Eu fiquei meio abalado com as mentiras da sua ex, mas já superei o mal entendido.

— A Danneel é uma vaca! — Jensen xingou. — Antes de você, eu voltaria para ela a qualquer hora. Bastava ela estalar os dedos. Agora... — Jensen sorriu. — Agora basta você estalar os dedos e eu faço tudo o que você quiser.

— Bom saber disso, Jen, por que eu preciso de um favor. — Jared colocou o radinho sobre o móvel ao lado da cama de Jensen.

— Que tipo de favor? — Jensen olhava desconfiado para o radinho.

— Eu preciso falar com a Kristen.

— O quê?! — Jensen arregalou os olhos. Então Jared sabia sobre Kristen? — Quem te contou? O Tom ou o Mike?

— Ninguém. Eu investiguei por conta própria e cheguei até ela. — Jared segurou a mão de Jensen. — É por isso que estou aqui, para realizar o último desejo dela.

— E qual é o último desejo dela?

— Jensen, deixe eu falar com a Kristen. — Jared pediu.

— E como você espera que eu faça isso? — Assim que Jensen perguntou, sua visão ficou turva e ele se sentiu cair num abismo profundo. Estava acontecendo exatamente como no princípio, quando Jensen começou a ser possuído por Kristen.

Jared assistiu, boquiaberto, as feições de Jensen mudarem. Antes, quando Jensen ia procurá-lo sob o efeito de Kristen, fora a mudez, Jared reparara que suas feições eram um pouco mais suaves. Quando Jensen era ele mesmo, parecia bem menos feminino. Mas agora... Jensen nunca se parecera tanto com outra pessoa.

— Kristen, é você? — Jared arriscou. Jensen estava calado, apenas olhava para ele de um jeito estranho que Jared não sabia definir bem se era amor ou ódio. Só sabia que aquele olhar intenso o perturbava. — Ei, eu sou o Jared Padalecki. É um prazer te conhecer.

Kristen continuava calada, apenas olhando para ele.

— An... Eu estive na sua casa. Conversei com sua avó e vi seu álbum de fotos. Fotos minhas... — Jared não sabia se era uma boa ideia contar que invadira a intimidade da garota, mas não sabia bem por onde começar. — Fiquei surpreso... E feliz por saber que você gostava tanto assim de mim. Ou ainda gosta... Você ainda gosta de mim?

Kristen balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sem, contudo, tirar os olhos de Jared. Jared sorriu. Ela havia respondido. Já era um começo.

— Como eu queria saber qual era o seu último desejo, acabei lendo o seu diário. Sinto muito pela falta de educação... Você me perdoa por isso?

Kristen continuou calada, mas voltou a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Que bom! — Jared sorriu. — Então, Kristen... O seu desejo era que eu soubesse que você me ama. Eu sei. Sei e fico muito agradecido pelos seus sentimentos. Sério mesmo.

Kristen estava em silêncio.

— Mas não era só isso, não é? Você também queria que eu te escutasse cantando uma música: _Lascia ch'io pianga_... — Os olhos de Kristen se arregalaram um pouco. — Bem, eu estou aqui e trouxe um rádio comigo e um cd com o instrumental.

Jared colocou o cd no rádio.

— Agora basta te ouvir cantar. — Jared olhou nos olhos dela. — Eu realmente quero ouvir sua voz, Kristen.

Kristen continuava em silêncio, mas agora seu olhar recaia sobre o rádio.

— Você está pronta? — Kristen voltou a olhar para Jared. — Hora de soltar a voz, garota.

Jared apertou o play.


	14. Chapter 14

Quando o instrumental começou a tocar, Kristen fechou os olhos e Jared se perguntou se aquilo era um bom sinal ou não. Então os lábios de Jensen começaram a se mover lentamente, mas não saia som algum. Kristem baixou a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Seu olhar estava focado nas mãos sobre o colo que ela fechava em punhos com toda a força. Seus lábios cessaram os movimento e de uma vez só sua mão foi até o rádio e apertou o botão _stop_. Jared levou um susto tão grande que acabou pulando no mesmo lugar. Kristen ergueu a cabeça e seu olhar ferino se encontrou com o olhar assustado de Jared.

Tom e Mike andavam de um lado para o outro. Danneel, a um canto, bufava de raiva a cada três minutos. Estava irritadíssima por Wisdom ter convencido os médicos a deixarem Jared entrar e a barrarem. Os pais de Jensen, sentados ao lado do velho amigo, concordaram em ceder o direito à visita para Jared por que Wisdom insistira que isso poderia fazê-lo melhorar, mas não entendiam qual a relação de Jared e Jensen e por que aquela visita era tão importante. O Dr. Morgan, mais afastado do grupo, parecia inconformado com o ousado pedido de Wisdom. E ainda havia o tal Chad que não conseguia ficar quieto. Ia de cinco em, cinco minutos até maquina de bebidas pegar hora um café, outrora um cappuccino e depois um café _au llate_ e por aí ia. Todos estavam tensos. Todos torciam para que Jensen sobrevivesse.

Kristen apertou o play, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. De repente, Jared começou a ouvir uma voz baixa e rouca que parecia ser a mistura da conhecida voz de Jensen e outra voz. A medida que a música tocava a voz ficava um tantinho mais forte e até chegava a um volume normal nas notas mais altas.

Jared se sentiu comovido. Aquela música cantada daquele jeito, como se o coração de Kristem estivesse prestes a explodir de tanto amor, fazia todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar. Se há três meses ele tivesse escutado Kristen cantando, talvez ele se apaixonasse por ela.

Quando a música terminou e Kristen se calou, seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar.

— Sabe... — A voz de Kristen era baixa e rouca. — Eu só queria que você soubesse...

— Eu sei. — Jared sorriu. — Muito obrigado, Kristen.

Jared foi até junto da cama e fez um afago no rosto dela.

— Agora é hora de ir, garota. Sua avó está preocupada com você. Ela disse que não quer te ver presa a esse mundo.

— Eu sei. — Kristen apertou as pálpebras e grossas lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

— Eu vou guardar esse cd, Kristen. E sempre que eu escutar esse instrumental, vou me lembrar de sua voz cantando.

— Promete? — Kristen abriu os olhos e olhou cheia de esperança.

— Prometo. — Jared se inclinou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo casto, só o roçar dos lábios. Quando se afastou e abriu os olhos, assistiu fascinado as feições do rosto a sua frente mudarem e voltarem a ser de Jensen.

Jensen abriu os olhos e por um breve momento seus olhares se encontraram. Mas logo uma expressão de dor tomou sua face e o parelho ao lado da cama começou a fazer um barulho insuportável. Um médico e uma enfermeira entraram correndo e expulsaram Jared dali.

Transtornado, Jared voltou para a sala de espera. Assim que chegou, todos se levantaram e olharam para ele cheios de expectativas, mas ao repararem em seu estado, voltaram a se sentar. Chad pôs as mãos nos ombros de Jared e apertou de leve. Não perguntou nada. O que deixou Jared agradecido. Não saberia explicar o que dera errado por que não sabia o que havia feito de errado. Ele realmente achava que tudo tinha dado certo. Mas, obviamente, não dera ou Jensen estaria bem agora.

Vinte minutos depois, um médico apareceu. Todos se aglomeraram em torno dele.

— Ele está bem. — Todos suspiraram aliviados. — O quadro dele é... estranhamente estável.

— Estranhamente estável? — Morgan se aproximou. — Como assim?

— Bem, é como... Ainda não dá para definir, mas ele está bem e já não correr nenhum risco. Mas até averiguarmos tudo, vamos mantê-lo em observação e sem visitas. — Disse olhando para Jared.

— E quanto à transferência? — O pai de Jensen perguntou.

— Que transferência? — Jared, Tom e Mike perguntaram juntos.

O Sr. Ackles puxou a esposa para junto de si. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, depois olharam para Morgan.

— Há um hospital do coração em Dallas que é bastante renomado e tem excelentes médicos. Nós queremos o Jensen perto de nós, da família.

— Agora que ele está estável, não vejo nenhum problema. — O médico respondeu. — Ele pode ser transferido amanhã de manhã.

— Obrigado. — O senhor Ackles agradeceu. — Vou cuidar da papelada da transferência. — Ele disse a todos se afastando com a mulher.

Danneel sorriu triunfante antes de ir atrás do casal. Morgan também foi atrás dele. Wisdom continuou no mesmo lugar, conformado.

— Vai deixar levarem o Jensen embora? — Mike perguntou.

— São os pais dele. Não há nada que eu possa fazer... — Wisdom pôs a mão no ombro de Jared. — Não se preocupe. Agora que você fez o que tinha que ser feito, o Jensen vai ficar bem. Logo, logo ele estará de volta.

Jared torceu para que aquilo fosse verdade. E torceu firmemente para que quando Jensen acordasse, continuasse a amá-lo. Jensen foi transferido pela manhã, ainda sem receber visitas. Jared até pensou em ir atrás dele, mas Wisdom lhe lembrou que os pais de Jensen tinham sido influenciados por Danneel e Morgan e provavelmente não veriam com bons olhos a sua presença em Dallas.

Contrariado, mas reconhecendo a lógica nas palavras de Wisdom, Jared ficou. Tom e Mike serviam de intermediários entre Jared e a família de Jensen. Ligavam para ele todos os dias para repassarem as informações que tinham recebido. Jensen ganhou alta do hospital do coração cinco dias depois, mas seus pais o convenceram a se internar por duas semanas em uma clinica psiquiátrica.

Jared quase surtou só de pensar em Jensen trancafiado com um monte de médicos dizendo que seu amor por ele era loucura. Mais uma vez teve vontade de largar tudo e ir correndo atrás dele em Dallas e mais uma vez Wisdom o demoveu da ideia. Jared não via a hora de reencontrar Jensen e contava nos dedos quantos dias faltavam para ele ter alta. Mas Wisdom o lembrou de que além do tempo de internação, havia dado mais uma semana de folga para Jensen. Jared teve vontade de gritar de desespero. Queria ver Jensen. Precisava vê-lo.

Impaciente e preocupado, Jared se forçou a trabalhar. Sempre que tinham notícias, Tom e Mike ligavam para ele. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Ele precisava ver Jensen, olhar em seus olhos e ver se o amor ainda estava lá. Na tarde do quarto dia de folga de Jensen, Jared voltou para a _Paradise_ após acompanhar uma longa sessão de fotos de duas modelos que agenciava. Estava cansado e louco para ir para casa. Só havia ido ali para acompanhar as moças. Quando já estava alcançando a porta, Beaver o deteve.

— Jared, por favor, preciso de sua ajuda.

— Hoje não, Jim. — Jared disse contornando o chefe. — Eu estou morto e vou para casa.

— Mas eu preciso de você. É sério. — Beaver o segurou pelo braço. — Faça só isso por mim e depois pode ir para casa.

— Ai... — Jared bufou. — O que é?

— Tem um cara na minha sala querendo falar com você de qualquer jeito. Ele é até muito bonito, mas já passou da idade de ser modelo, entende...

O coração de Jared parou de bater por um instante. Quanto mais Beaver falava mais Jared se convencia de que o home que o aguardava em sua sala era o mesmo a quem ansiava loucamente.

— Então, você podia ir lá e dizer a ele que... Hey, Jared! Aonde você vai?!

Jared correu até sua sala e abriu a porta as pressas. Seu estômago deu um solavanco. Ali, sentado diante de sua mesa, estava um homem loiro, alto, os olhos incrivelmente verdes, as maçãs salientes, a pele clara e salpicada de sardas, os lábios carnudos, mas não. Não era Jensen. Contudo, o homem era tão parecido com Jensen que só podia ser seu irmão mais velho.

— Você deve ser o Padalecki. — O homem disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ele. — Eu sou Joshua Ackles.

— Prazer. — Jared disse meio sem jeito. Com um gesto, Jared convidou o homem a voltar a se sentar e foi para trás de sua mesa. — Então, o que o traz aqui?

— Meus pais me pediram para vir. — Joshua disse cruzando as pernas. — O Jensen quer voltar para cá de qualquer jeito e parte do motivo é você.

Os olhos de Jared brilharam. Então Jensen não havia se esquecido dele? Então Jensen continuava a amá-lo?

— O Dr. Morgan acredita que mais um tempo de tratamento o fará se curar completamente, mas Jensen não quer nem saber de mais consultas com terapeutas ou psiquiatras. Por isso, meus pais estão lhe pedindo que fique um tempo longe do Jensen. Só até...

— Não. De jeito nenhum. — Jared foi firme. — Avise aos seus pais que se o Jensen não voltar em três dias, eu vou até Dallas buscá-lo.

Joshua revirou os olhos igualzinho a como Jensen fazia. E só por esse motivo, Jared não despachou o cara de uma vez.

— Cara, você é duro de lidar. — Joshua disse. — Eu poderia apelar para o seu bom senso ou para sua caridade, tendo em vista que meus pais já têm certa idade e que o Jen é o filho favorito deles, mas... Já percebi que nada disso te fará mudar de ideia.

— Não mesmo. — Jared garantiu.

— Certo, então... — Joshua se levantou. — Eu tentei. Só me faça um favor, espere um tempo antes de ir conhecer seus sogros. Eles ainda não assimilaram bem essa ideia do Jen ter mudado de time.

— Dou dois meses para eles, depois estarei batendo na porta da casa de vocês.

— Dois meses? — Joshua pareceu refletir. — Já é alguma coisa.

Com um sorriso, ele saiu da sala. Jared, mal viu a porta se fechando atrás do cunhado e soltou um grito estrondoso que fez todos na _Paradise_ pularem de susto. Jensen ainda o amava. Kristen fora embora e Jensen mesmo assim o amava. A vida era maravilhosa.

Voltou para casa como se estivesse andando nas nuvens. Daqui a três dias Jensen estaria de volta. Três dias e ele finalmente poderia matar a saudade daquele rosto sardento que ficava incrivelmente vermelho quando Jensen sentia vergonha, daqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam quando o viam, daqueles lábios carnudos que se abriam no sorriso mais bonito do mundo e daquele corpo que o fazia perder completamente o controle.

Estava tão entretido em suas lembranças de Jensen que mal atentou para o homem parado na porta de seu apartamento. Quando focou o olhar e o reconheceu, ficou estático. O homem o viu e veio para o seu lado.

— Hey, Jay! — Jensen disse sorrindo. — Voltei...


	15. Chapter 15

Jared nem quis saber se alguém estava passando pelo corredor naquele momento. Atirou-se contra Jensen o prendendo entre seus braços e o beijou com tanta paixão e vontade que parecia fazer anos que não se viam. Jensen retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo ardor. E foi se beijando que os dois entraram no apartamento de Jared, se atrapalhando com as chaves, enrolando os pés no tapete e quase caindo no chão. Desajeitados e agarrados um no outro foram tombar sobre o sofá. Por fim, seus pulmões reclamaram pela falta de ar e seus lábios tiveram que se separar.

— Jensen, meu amor... — As mãos enormes de Jared passeavam pelo rosto de Jensen como se quisessem verificar se o outro ainda era ele. — Eu tive tanto medo de que você não voltasse mais... Não me amasse mais...

— Como se isso fosse possível... — Jensen sorriu. — O Dr. Morgan ficou vinte dias falando na minha cabeça que você era o duplo do Ted e que eu era o duplo da Danneel e mais um monte de blábláblá sem sentido... Eu quase pirei só de ouvir tanta abobrinha. Só concordei em passar uma temporada por lá por que meus pais insistiram muito. E quando eu voltei para a casa dos meus pais, adivinha quem estava lá?

— A Danneel. — Jared respondeu com total certeza.

—Ela estava agindo como se ainda fosse minha namorada. Quando contei para os meus pais que não tinha mais nada com ela e que estava namorando um cara, eles quase morreram.

— Faço ideia... — Jared disse rindo.

— Eles insistiram que eu deveria passar mais um tempo internado. Pode parecer muito preconceito da parte deles, mas o que os perturbava mesmo era que eu sempre fui extremamente apaixonado pela Danneel e de repente me apaixonei por um cara. A Danneel foi tudo para mim por anos e anos e anos... Então, meus pais simplesmente não conseguiam me imaginar com outro alguém. Antes de você, nem eu me imaginava sem ela...

— Deve ter sido difícil para eles...

— Mais difícil foi para mim. — Jensen suspirou pesadamente. — Enquanto meus pais insistiam que eu deveria dar uma chance para Danneel, o Josh não parava de zombar de mim dizendo que não poderia levar os amigos dele em casa enquanto eu estivesse lá, pois tinha medo que eu os atacasse. E até minha irmã, a Kenzie, ficou me azucrinando. Ela disse que já que eu tinha mudado de time, ela tinha ganhado uma irmã...

— Que barra! — Jared acariciou o rosto de Jensen.

— Mas era só brincadeira. Aqueles dois sempre adoraram rir as minhas custas. No fundo eles levaram muito mais na boa que meus pais.

— Seu irmão me disse que seus pais não queriam que você voltasse.

— Não queriam mesmo. Mas eu queria muito te ver... — Jensen se inclinou para frente e deu um selinho em Jared. — Desde que recobrei a consciência, não passei um segundo sequer sem pensar em você. Tom e até o Mike me ligavam quase todos os dias para contar como você estava, mas não é mesma coisa que te ver, te sentir...

— Eles também me mantinham atualizado sobre você... — Jared riu. — Mas o tempo todo eu ameaçava pegar o primeiro vôo para Dallas e ir te roubar dos seus pais. Aí, o Wisdom me demovia dessa ideia louca dizendo que seus pais surtariam e que você ficaria magoado comigo... Só por isso que eu não fui.

— Meus pais realmente surtariam, mas eu iria adorar ser roubado por você...

Os dois se encaram em silêncio por um tempo. Era incrível como se gostavam e se queriam. Até o próprio ar que o um respirava se tornava o objeto de desejo do outro. Se pudessem, se fundiriam e um só corpo para nunca mais se separarem.

— Jensen, eu tenho que perguntar... — A voz de Jared estava rouca de desejo, mas parecia haver um pouco de receio ali. — Como está seu coração? Digo, você está mesmo bem? Por que se não estiver, é melhor você falar agora, antes que eu arranque todas as suas roupas e faça seu coração bater a mil...

— Meu coração está bem, amor. — Jensen sorriu de um jeito meio maroto. — Os médicos acham que é um milagre. É como se eu nunca tivesse tido uma única parada cardíaca. Quando a Kristen foi embora, acabou me deixando como se nunca tivesse me possuído. Voltei a ser o cara saudável de antes.

— Que ótimo! — Jared abriu um sorriso enorme. — Por que eu não vejo a hora de te jogar na minha cama e te foder até o dia amanhecer... — Com as pontas dos dedos, Jared alisava as sobrancelhas grossas de Jensen.

— Ah... Só tem um probleminha, Jared... — Jensen se ajeitou no sofá, puxou Jared para mais perto e passou os braços em torno de sua cintura deixando as mãos deslizarem até as nádegas do namorado. — Depois que a Kristen se foi e eu voltei a ser eu mesmo... Acho que prefiro o papel de ativo. — Jensen apertou com força as nádegas de Jared.

— Ah... — O queixo de Jared caiu. Jensen ativo? Ele passivo? Nunca havia cogitado essa ideia.

— Você não se importa, não é...? — Jensen roçou os lábios nos de Jared, os olhos verdes bem abertos prendendo-o num tipo de transe. Seus lábios carnudos estavam vermelhos e meio inchados pelos beijos intensos trocados a bem pouco tempo e o rosto estava corado daquele jeitinho que o deixava mais sensual. Estava tão incrivelmente sexy que se propusesse sadomasoquismo, Jared concordaria na hora.

— Se é o que você quer... — Jared disse meio receoso. Será que doeria?

— Então... — Jensen colou os lábios em seu ouvido e sussurrou — Vire de costas.

— O quê?! — Jared gelou. Assim, de repente?!

Jared já estava surtando imaginando se Jensen tinha se transformado num tipo grosso e insensível que apenas iria virá-lo de costas e fodê-lo sem um pingo de romantismo ou cuidado, quando ouviu aquela gargalhada deliciosa junto ao seu ouvido. Jensen afastou-se dele rindo tanto, tanto que quase caiu do sofá. Sem graça, Jared apenas o observava rir daquele jeito descontrolado e, por mais que estivesse meio puto com Jensen, não conseguia deixar de achá-lo a criatura mais linda do mundo.

— Jay, você tinha que ter visto a sua cara! — Jensen se dobrava de tanto rir. — Eu devia ter trazido uma câmera... Você ficou branco que nem um fantasma...

— Então, você estava brincando... — Jared estava meio com o pé atrás.

— Eu já não te disse que gosto do jeito que você faz comigo? — Jensen disse se recuperando do ataque de riso. — Não precisa mudar nada, amor.

— E você não tem vontade de ser... Ativo?

— É... — Jensen pareceu ponderar. — É, pode ser... Um dia.

— Por que um dia? Pode ser hoje. — Propôs.

— Jay, você quase surtou quando eu disse que queria. — Jensen o lembrou.

— Não. Eu quase surtei pelo modo como você disse. — Jared puxou Jensen para junto de si e passou a perna sobre a dele. — Eu te amo, Jen, e quero que você tenha tudo de mim... — Ao dizer isso, ele puxou as mãos de Jensen e as colocou sobre suas nádegas.

— Tem certeza? — Jensen perguntou olhando-o nos olhos, sem esconder seu desejo.

— Vamos para cama... — Jared o beijou de forma lenta e profunda, acalmando-lhe e transmitindo-lhe segurança. Depois se levantou, tomou a mão de Jensen e o conduziu até o quarto.

Jensen suspirou fundo ao se ver ali de novo. Ansiara tanto por esse momento. Agora estava ali e Jared queria se entregar. Estava meio nervoso. Sempre era Jared quem dava o primeiro passo. Era Jared quem sabia como fazer e fazia muito bem, sem assustá-lo, sem machucá-lo... E se Jensen o machucasse?

— Jay, não sei se consigo... — Confessou num fiapo de voz.

— Consegue sim, amor. — Jared o beijou, depois se afastou e começou a se despir. Lentamente. De forma bem provocante. — Diz a verdade, amor, você nunca teve vontade de me ter assim, não? Todo a sua disposição...

Ao dizer isso, Jared se deitou na cama. Jensen ainda ficou um tempo parado, só o admirando. Por fim, decidiu jogar para o alto qualquer receio e realizar seu desejo. Despiu-se com pressa diante do olhar fascinado de Jared. Adorava se ver através dos olhos dele. Quando Jared o olhava assim, Jensen se sentia a criatura mais linda sobre a face da terra.

Jensen se aproximou da cama e começou a beijar os pés de Jared. Beijou os calcanhares, foi subindo os beijos pela perna até os joelhos. À medida que ia deslizando os lábios pelas coxas de Jared, seu corpo ia subindo sobre ele.

Jared gemia baixinho, encantado, excitado... Jensen era tão adoravelmente romântico e atencioso que Jared já não tinha nenhum medo. Jensen jamais iria machucá-lo. Quando os lábios de Jensen alcançaram a virilha de Jared, esse prendeu a respiração. Logo se viu envolvido por aqueles lábios sensuais. A língua de Jensen dançava em torno de sua glande e suas mãos massageavam seu mastro. Jared gemia rouco. Aquilo era tão bom! Sentira tanta falta da boca de Jensen em torno de seu pau, que agora meio que se sentia voltando ao lar.

O namorado tinha um jeito todo especial de chupá-lo. Fazia isso de olhos bem abertos, o observando com atenção e volúpia. E Jared ficava meio hipnotizado por aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que não o deixavam.

Percebeu quando os dedos de Jensen passaram a acariciar aquele seu local intocado. Seus olhos estavam presos aos de Jensen e enquanto saboreava o prazer que os lábios dele lhe proporcionavam, Jared pegou o tubinho de lubrificante ao lado da cama e lhe entregou. Jensen o apanhou e molhou os dedos com ele. Sem tirar o sexo de Jared da boca, levou os dedos ao lugar onde mais queria entrar. Jared gemeu. Era estranho se sentir invadido daquele modo. Quando estava fazendo aquilo com Jensen não imaginava que era assim desconfortável. Mas logo os dedos de Jensen se moviam deliciosamente dentro dele proporcionando-lhe um mundo de novas sensações.

Jared se retesou quando Jensen atingiu aquele lugar especial. Um espasmo percorreu seu corpo e ele soltou um gritinho de prazer se derramando um pouco dentro da boca de Jensen. Jensen tirou seu sexo da boca e sorriu.

— Acho que você está pronto... — Seu olhar sensual fez Jared se derramar mais um pouco. Estava tão excitado e tão fascinado pela descoberta de um novo ponto de prazer, que queria que Jensen partisse logo para a coisa.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Jensen colocou suas pernas sobre os ombros e se posicionou. Jared respirou fundo. Jensen ainda lhe deu um sorriso tranqüilizador antes de se empurrar contra ele. Fez isso devagar, mas com força, sem dar chances para Jared se esquivar. O que Jared não faria de qualquer modo. Jared queria. Ser invadido daquele modo era meio incomodo, mais incomodo do que os dedos de Jensen. Mas cara, se só os dedos tinham conseguido fazer aquilo com ele, o que diria o seu pênis...?

Quando Jensen se viu inteiro dentro de Jared, soltou um gemido rouco em que se misturava prazer e alivio. Mal acreditava que estava ali e que já tinha ido tão longe e que Jared estava gostando. Realmente gostando e, pelos gemidos, gostando muito. Jensen achava aquilo bom, mas na sua cabeça só era prazeroso por que era Jared que fazia com ele. Agora ele sabia que também poderia lhe dar aquele tipo de prazer.

Começou se movendo lentamente, fazendo Jared mover os quadris no mesmo ritmo. Mas à medida que via seu rosto se contrair em expressões que denunciavam prazer, Jensen decidiu que já fora bonzinho demais. Estava na hora de começar a se divertir de verdade.

— Se segura aí, amor... — Disse.

— An...? — Jared estava meio aéreo de prazer e só notou o real sentido das palavras de Jensen quando esse já arremetia com força dentro dele fazendo-o praticamente pular na cama. — Aaaah! — Jared soltou um grito.

Jensen metia com força e com movimentos que pareciam ter sido ensaiados para levá-lo à loucura. Jared tentou se segurar em algum lugar, mas duvidava muito de que algo fosse impedi-lo de ser empurrado para frente e para trás por um Jensen meio selvagem que surpreendentemente tinha força suficiente para fazer de boneca um cara de 1 metro e 93.

O que era aquilo? Jensen que sempre fora delicadinho como passivo estava se saindo um furacão como ativo. E estava tão prazeroso que Jared realmente achava que fora um desperdício ter ficado o tempo todo como ativo. Se dar para Jensen era assim, ele poderia conviver muito bem com aquilo.

Com um gemido alto que mais parecia um grito, Jared gozou. Jensen gozou logo depois e se deixou cair sobre Jared, como este havia feito tantas vezes com ele. Jared ainda respirava descompassadamente, mas nem por isso deixou de elogiar o desempenho de Jensen.

— Ah, Jen... Nós devíamos ter feito desse jeito antes... — Disse sorrindo. — Foi tão bom!

— Eu sempre quis, mas achei que você, sei lá, não fosse topar...

— Eu topo tudo com você, Jensen. — Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto do namorado. A vida não poderia ser mais perfeita que aquilo, ou poderia? — Jen, posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Claro, amor.

— Vem morar comigo.

— O quê?! — Jensen sentou-se na cama. — Você está falando sério? Por que a gente não está junto há muito tempo...

— Quem liga para tempo? —Jared também se sentou. — Eu te amo e simplesmente não sei viver sem você. Nada mais natural que morarmos juntos.

— E por que aqui?

— Meu apartamento é maior e, além disso, vamos morar perto do seu tio-chefe. — Jared argumentou. — Acho que ele vai aprovar...

— Não sei... — Jensen parecia inseguro e meio aflito. — Depois de dividir meu corpo com uma garota, não sei se já estou pronto para dividir uma vida. E morar junto é isso.

— Jensen nós já dividimos uma vida... — Jared o puxou para um beijo. Quando seus lábios se separaram, Jensen parecia mais calmo. — Morar junto é só oficializar as coisas e facilitá-las também. Você não me ama?

— Amo. É só que... — Jensen suspirou. — Me dá um tempo para pensar?

— Claro. Use o tempo que for necessário...

No dia seguinte, Jared foi cedo para o trabalho e Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento. Passou um bom tempo matando saudade do seu espaço e de suas coisas. Enquanto analisava cada coisa, percebeu com toda certeza que pouco ali ainda fazia sentido. A vida sem Jared não fazia o menor sentido. Então, tomou sua decisão.

Jared havia mandado concertar seu jaguar. Há duas semanas já estava dirigindo de novo e aquilo era um alívio tanto para ele quanto para seus amigos, pois era um sinal claro de que Jared havia superado Sandy. Decidiu sair mais cedo do serviço para passar na casa da tal médium. Ela havia ajudado Jared a salvar Jensen e, ainda que já a tivesse pago devidamente, ele achava que seria de bom tom lhe fazer um agrado. Comprou flores para ela.

Quando chegou a sua casa, ela estava atendendo um cliente. Jared sentou-se na sala de espera e aguardou pacientemente. Quando, enfim foi chamado, entrou sorrindo na sala onde ela atendia. A menina com alma de mulher voltou seu rosto para ele. Seus olhos cegos se focavam no sorriso de Jared.

— Oi, eu sei que deve estar surpresa por me ver aqui, mas... — Jared disse meio sem graça. — Você me ajudou tanto que eu só queria agradecer... Se não fosse por você, o Jensen, meu namorado, teria morrido.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — A menina perguntou.

— Bem, você sabe... Você me disse para realizar o último desejo de Kristen. Eu realizei e agora ela foi embora. Então o Jensen está salvo.

A médium ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas encarando Jared. Por fim ela balançou a cabeça com profundo pesar.

— Você não recebeu o recado que mandei pelo seu amigo?

— Recado? — Jared alteou a sobrancelha.

— Eu disse que acontecesse o que acontecesse, Kristen faria o que havia decidido fazer.

— Mas ela foi embora. — Jared disse. Mas algo na expressão no rosto da médium o fez duvidar. — Ela não foi embora? Ela continua aqui? Por quê?

— Ela ainda tem coisas para fazer nesse mundo.

— Mas o quê?! — Jared estava ficando meio desesperado. — Eu realizei o último desejo dela. — Disse com firmeza. — Eu realizei. A Kristen não tem motivos para ficar aqui.

— Você realizou o último desejo dela em vida. Mas você sabe qual foi seu último desejo no momento da morte?

— Não... — Jared balançou a cabeça sem querer acreditar. — Isso acabou. Tem que ter acabado.

— Como você é um rapaz gentil, vou lhe dar um conselho... E de graça: vá atrás do seu namorado. Vá agora!

Havia tanta autoridade e urgência na voz dela que Jared deixou as flores caírem no chão e saiu correndo. Enquanto abria a porta do carro, ligava para Jensen. A ligação caiu direto na caixa de mensagens e Jared praguejou alto por isso. Não sabia o que poderia acontecer com Jensen, mas fosse o que fosse tinha que impedir. Decidiu ir até a casa dele. Saiu cantando os pneus.

Jensen tentou dar a partida no carro de novo, mas parecia que ele não iria pegar mesmo. Com um suspiro cansado, Jensen saiu do carro e decidiu ir de metrô. Pouco importava se não dava para levar seus pertences no momento. No dia seguinte pediria a Jared que fosse com ele buscar suas coisas. Por hora, tudo o que queria era ir até Jared e dizer que sim, iria morar com ele.

Pensando na cara de felicidade que Jared faria quando ele aparecesse, Jensen se apressou. Aquela era a hora do rush. A estação devia estar lotada. Mas mesmo assim, valia à pena enfrentar uma multidão para ver o sorriso de Jared. Apanhou seu telefone e ligou para o namorado, só para ter certeza de que o encontraria em casa. A ligação caiu direto na caixa de mensagens.

— Hey, Jared! Não sei se está em casa, amor, mas eu estou indo aí. Eu já tenho a sua resposta. Talvez eu demore um pouquinho. Meu carro estragou. Estou indo de metrô. Te amo!

Se dirigiu a estação, mas logo foi acometido por uma sensação ruim, um mal estar quase físico. Quase como se algo o alertasse do perigo. Sentindo-se mal, cogitou a possibilidade de ir de táxi. É, talvez fosse melhor ir de táxi. Estava pensando assim quando chegou uma mensagem em seu celular. Era de Jared. Escutou:

— Estarei esperando sua resposta na estação perto da minha casa.

Jensen estranhou a mensagem. A voz de Jared estava meio estranha e a mensagem em si fora bem seca. Aquilo não era nada o estilo de Jared. Talvez algo houvesse ocorrido. Preocupado com o namorado, Jensen decidiu se apressar. A estação não ficava longe dali. Se conseguisse entrar no primeiro trem, em pouco mais de vinte minutos se encontraria com Jared.

Jared já estava na metade do caminho quando ouviu seu celular apitar denunciando a presença de uma mensagem de voz. Jared estranhou. Não ouvira o telefone tocar. Quando escutou a mensagem de Jensen sentiu um calafrio. O metrô. Kristen sempre o esperava no metrô. Tentou ligar para Jensen inúmeras vezes. Algo lhe dizia que Jensen deveria ficar longe do metrô. Mas suas ligações caiam direto na caixa de mensagens. Desesperado, ele fez o retorno e seguiu para a estação perto de sua casa. Encontraria Jensen lá.

_O vai e vem de pessoas era constante. Inúmeras pessoas de todos os tipos, de todas as raças e nacionalidades se amontoavam naquela estação de metrô. Elas passavam esbarrando e empurrando umas as outras. Crianças choravam, adultos gritavam e discutiam uns com os outros. A hora do rush era definitivamente o pior momento para alguém tentar encontrar outra pessoa na estação. Ainda assim, ele caminhava firmemente, ao menos o mais firmes que suas bambas pernas permitiam. Seu coração estava disparado. Enquanto tentava vencer a multidão que se punha entre ele e aquele homem, pensava que seria feliz apenas por morar com Jared. Quando recebera a proposta, tivera receio. Mas, em fim, ele estava ali para dizer a Jared que aceitava. Nada o faria tão feliz quanto morar com Jared. _

_Quando o avistou no topo das escadas, pronto para ganhar a imensidão da cidade, seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele subiu correndo atrás dele e parou no último degrau. O homem que amava estava tão perto... Assistiu-o olhar de um lado para o outro, como se o estivesse procurando. Sorriu. Estendeu a mão em sua direção e já iria chamar por ele quando sentiu uma pancada no rosto. Foi rápido. Em um minuto ele já estava caído no fim das escadas. Mas seus olhos viram tudo muito devagar. Sua mente compreendeu muito devagar. Como se estivesse vendo tudo em câmera lenta, suas mãos foram se afastando do homem que amava e ele bateu com as costas e com a cabeça contra os degraus. Sentiu seu pescoço quebrando e ainda que soubesse que deveria estar sentindo muita dor, não sentia nada. Apenas via uma confusão de rostos assustados o olhando do alto das escadas e uma moça pálida o encarando de forma estranha. Lembrou-se dela. Na tarde em que vira Danneel e Ted naquela mesma estação, ficara tão perturbado que saiu correndo em disparada sem se preocupar se estava empurrado as pessoas a sua volta. Lembrava-se da garota. Passara por ela como um furação e sentira seu ombro acertá-la em cheio no rosto. Sem olhar para trás, gritara um 'me desculpe' e continuou correndo. Agora se lembrava. Aquela era Kristen. De repente Jared entrou em seu campo de visão. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e essas foram as últimas coisas que viu antes de seus olhos fecharem. _

Dois meses depois...

— Jared, acorde! — Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido. Jared murmurou algo incompreensível e se enroscou ainda mais no edredom. — Já está na hora, amor... O Beaver vai brigar com você de novo. — Mas Jared não parecia querer acordar. Jensen suspirou. Toda manhã era a mesma coisa. Querendo brincar com o homem, Jensen colou os lábios na orelha dele e gritou: — Jared, acorde!

— Aaah! — Jared se sentou na cama pondo a mão na orelha em que Jensen gritara. Jensen, ao seu lado, se dobrava de tanto rir de sua cara de susto. — Ah, cara, não faz isso comigo... — Passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

— Alguém aqui está atrasado... — Jensen cantarolou. Jared olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e arregalou os olhos.

— Puta que pariu! O Jim vai me matar... — Pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro para lavar o rosto e fazer a barba.

Jensen continuou deitado na cama de onde podia ver Jared se atrapalhando com a pasta de dente, se cortando com o barbeador e se esquecendo de tirar o pente do cabelo. Rindo alto do tanto que Jared era cômico pela manhã, Jensen desceu atrás dele até a cozinha. Lá Jared arrumou a maior bagunça para preparar o café. Acabou tomando só um cafezinho puro e comendo duas torradas levemente queimadas ao invés do café melado de sempre com bastante creme e panquecas de manga. Já estava abrindo a porta quando Jensen, ainda achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado, se aproximou dele por trás e puxou o pente que ele havia esquecido no cabelo. Surpreso, Jared olhou para trás e viu o pente caído no chão.

— Acho que isso não faz parte do seu uniforme... — Jensen disse rindo e Jared também riu, mas de um jeito que só ele conseguia rir de si mesmo quando fazia besteira.

— Obrigado, amor. Estou atrasado, mas volto logo para gente comemorar o nosso aniversário...

— Vou ficar esperando. — Jensen prometeu.

Jared, então, saiu correndo. Quando chegou a _Paradise_, Jim gritou com ele, como já sabia que iria acontecer. O dia foi corrido e cansativo como sempre. No fim da tarde, Jared recusou o convite dos amigos para sair para beber e também recusou o convite de Lauren para jantar. Todos pareciam dispostos a mantê-lo longe de casa naquela data especial, mas Jared prometera a Jensen e não iria furar com ele. Há exatos três meses, Jared abria a porta de seu apartamento para Jesen entrar lhe dizendo que precisava dele. Fora naquele dia que Jensen havia se entregado pela primeira vez de livre e espontânea vontade. Então, aquela era a data de aniversário de namoro dos dois. Como Jared podia deixá-la passar batida? Foi até a floricultura e comprou rosas vermelhas, depois passou em uma adega e comprou um vinho branco da safra especial que Jensen amava. Passou em uma _delicatéssen_ e levou uma lasanha de peru com manjericão e alcachofras. Tudo pronto.

Em casa, pôs na mesa um forro branco, acendeu velas vermelhas e colocou as flores em um vaso no centro. O vinho estava ao lado da lasanha, as taças reluziam sob a luz das velas e a mesa posta para dois denunciava o clima romântico da noite. Jensen cheio de expectativa observava Jared preparar tudo. Estava encantado com o romantismo do homem. Se soubesse que morar com Jared seria tão bom, teria aceitado na mesma hora em que ele lhe propusera isso.

— Tudo pronto, querido. — Jared anunciou.

— Está perfeito, Jared... — Jensen disse com a voz sufocada pela emoção daquele momento. — É por isso que não consigo ficar longe de você, amor...

Jared puxou uma cadeira, a cadeira que era para Jensen. Suas mãos seguraram com força a madeira da cadeira enquanto ele a arrastava lentamente para trás. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

— O seu lugar é aqui, amor, ao meu lado...

— Eu sei. — Jensen disse.

Ouviu a campainha tocar. Jared decidiu ignorar, mas quem quer que estivesse ali não iria embora até ser atendido, pois não tirou o dedo da campainha enquanto Jared não abriu a porta.

— Hey, Jay!

— Chad... — Jared bufou. — O que faz aqui?

— Queria saber como você estava e resolvi dar uma passadinha... — Chad entrou sem ser convidado. Contrariado com o penetra em seu jantar romântico, Jared fechou a porta e foi atrás dele. — Que cheiro bom! É lasanha?

Chad foi até a sala de jantar e admirou a mesa posta para dois. Jared parou ao lado dele e ambos ficaram observando as chamas das velas bruxulearem suavemente e a cera derreter aos poucos. Chad balançou a cabeça devagar.

— Jared, isso tem que parar... — Chad disse com doçura.

— Ele é o homem da minha vida, Chad. — Jared disse com lágrimas nos olhos. — Às vezes, eu juro, quase posso ouvi-lo me chamar pela manhã, ou rir das minhas trapalhadas, seus passos pela casa, sua respiração junto ao meu ouvido...

— O Jensen se foi. — Chad disse com firmeza. — Consultamos aquela médium, não consultamos? Ela disse que o Jensen se foi.

— Mas e se ela estiver errada? — Jared queria tanto se agarrar aquela esperança. — Sabe, essa manhã eu estava com um pente no cabelo e do nada ele caiu no chão bem na hora que eu iria sair...

— Existe um trilhão de possíveis motivos para esse pente ter caído, Jared. — Chad disse. — Mas você escolheu acreditar que foi o Jensen. Não faça isso consigo mesmo, amigo. Não faça.

Jared se sentou a mesa e chorou. Chad colocou as mãos em seus ombros e os afagou suavemente. Aquilo não estava fazendo bem para Jared, Chad sabia e Jensen também. A médium dissera que Jensen queria ir, mas Jared não deixava. Enquanto Jared se agarrasse às memórias de Jensen e o chamasse em seu coração, o homem não conseguiria fazer a travessia.

Se Jared tivesse certeza de que Jensen continuava ali, aí sim ele jamais o deixaria partir. E Jensen precisava partir, queria partir. Ficar ao lado de Jared sem poder tocá-lo, sem ser visto nem ouvido era um tormento. Se desesperava por vê-lo sofrendo sem poder fazer nada para alcançá-lo, para confortá-lo. Se não podia fazer nada por Jared, não queria ficar ao lado dele. Ainda mais por que via o quanto aquela relação insana lhe fazia mal. Jared nunca se envolveria com ninguém e nunca superaria o ocorrido enquanto Jensen continuasse preso ali. Jensen tinha que se libertar. Jared precisava libertá-lo.

— Você sabe o que precisa fazer, não sabe? — Chad perguntou. Jared balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Ainda dá tempo. Está na hora...

Jared se levantou, apanhou seu casaco e saiu atrás de Chad. Chegaram ao cemitério vinte minutos antes dele fechar. O porteiro os preveniu que não demorassem. Chad prometeu que seriam rápidos. Pararam junto à lápide de Jensen. No mármore branco estavam gravadas as palavras: _"Jensen Ross Ackles. Filho amoroso, irmão gentil, amigo fiel e namorado apaixonado."_ Acima delas havia um pequeno retrato do rosto de Jensen. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam sem vida sob a proteção de uma cúpula de vidro. Jared olhou para o retrato sem se dar conta de que Jensen estava parado ao seu lado.

— Está na hora, Jay. — Chad o lembrou. Jared respirou fundo.

— Jensen, você foi tudo em minha vida. Eu nunca amei ninguém tanto quanto amei você e duvido que algum dia eu volte a amar assim. — As lágrimas escorreram. — Eu te perdi no momento que deveria ter sido o mais feliz de nossas vidas. Eu tinha tantos planos, tantos sonhos... Talvez por isso, eu nunca consegui te dizer adeus.

Jared parou de falar e começou a chorar alto. Chad o abraçou e deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Jensen, ao seu lado, sofria sem poder lhe dizer o tanto que o amava e o tanto que sentia por não ter realizado seus planos, seus sonhos.

— Continue, Jared. Você precisa fazer isso...

— Eu sei, mas é tão difícil...

— Você consegue, cara. Você consegue... — Chad o incentivou. — Jensen iria querer que você fizesse isso.

— Certo. — Jared enxugou as lágrimas e voltou a encarar a fotografia. Ele não viu, mas agora Jensen, com lágrimas nos olhos, estava de pé a sua frente. — Está sendo muito difícil viver sem você. Tanto que eu chamo seu nome todos os dias. E às vezes eu até penso que você me responde, mas quando te procuro pela casa, você não está lá. Ah, Jensen... Por que você me deixou? — Jared voltou a chorar, mas logo se recompôs. — Eu não sei onde você está agora, só espero que de onde esteja possa me ouvir nesse momento. Jensen, eu te amo muito, muito... Mas infelizmente acabou. Eu tenho que te dizer... Eu preciso te dizer... Dói muito, mas eu vou dizer... Adeus!

Jensen chorou. Sabia que suas palavras não seriam ouvidas, mas precisava dizer:

— Jared, você foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. De todos os momentos felizes que já tive, o tempo que eu passei com você foi o momento mais especial, o mais mágico, o mais significante. O que houve com a Kristen... Foi culpa minha, agora eu sei, mas... Eu não odeio o que aconteceu. Não tudo pelo menos, por que... Se não tivesse acontecido, eu não teria conhecido você. E, Jay, nosso tempo junto foi rápido, mas foi o bastante para mudar toda a minha vida e me fazer sentir a pessoa mais incrível do mundo. Você sempre teve esse efeito sobre mim... E tudo o que eu queria era poder te fazer sentir o mesmo. Eu queria muito ficar ao seu lado, mas se eu ficar, você nunca vai ter a chance de encontrar outra pessoa especial que te fará feliz.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e o envolveu com seus braços sabendo que o outro não sentiria.

— Dói demais ter que ir embora, mas não há mais estrada para nós dois. A minha estrada chegou ao fim, cara, mas você deve seguir em frente. Sem olhar para trás... Apenas siga em frente. E mesmo quando uma lembrança minha fizer você acordar de madrugada com o choro preso na garganta, não olhe para trás, apenas siga em frente. Talvez nós dois... Em algum lugar... Em algum tempo... Mas não agora. Agora, nós dois... Acabou.

Uma brisa passou por Chad e Jared agitando-lhes os cabelos e fazendo os pelos de seus braços se eriçarem levemente. Jared fechou os olhos e pensou ter ouvido um adeus sussurrado ao pé do ouvido. Quando voltou a abri-los, aquela sensação de que Jensen estava sempre ao seu lado não existia mais. E de alguma forma, ele compreendeu. Jared voltou-se para Chad e disse:

— Acabou.

Chad concordou com a cabeça e passando um braço em torno do ombro do amigo o conduziu para fora do cemitério. Jensen descansaria em paz e um dia Jared se recuperaria. Os dois haviam vivido uma linda história de amor, mas acabou como tudo um dia acaba.

Fim


	16. Chapter 15 Alternativo

_O vai e vem de pessoas era constante. Inúmeras pessoas de todos os tipos, de todas as raças e nacionalidades se amontoavam naquela estação de metrô. Elas passavam esbarrando e empurrando umas as outras. Crianças choravam, adultos gritavam e discutiam uns com os outros. A hora do rush era definitivamente o pior momento para alguém tentar encontrar outra pessoa na estação. Ainda assim, ele caminhava firmemente, ao menos o mais firmes que suas bambas pernas permitiam. Seu coração estava disparado. Enquanto tentava vencer a multidão que se punha entre ele e aquele homem, pensava que seria feliz apenas por morar com Jared. Quando recebera a proposta, tivera receio. Mas, em fim, ele estava ali para dizer a Jared que aceitava. Nada o faria tão feliz quanto morar com Jared. _

_Quando o avistou no topo das escadas, pronto para ganhar a imensidão da cidade, seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele subiu correndo atrás dele e parou no último degrau. O homem que amava estava tão perto... Assistiu-o olhar de um lado para o outro, como se o estivesse procurando. Sorriu. Estendeu a mão em sua direção e já iria chamar por ele quando sentiu uma pancada no rosto. Foi rápido. Em um minuto ele já estava caído no fim das escadas. Mas seus olhos viram tudo muito devagar. Sua mente compreendeu muito devagar. Como se estivesse vendo tudo em câmera lenta, suas mãos foram se afastando do homem que amava e ele bateu com as costas e com a cabeça contra os degraus. Sentiu seu pescoço quebrando e ainda que soubesse que deveria estar sentindo muita dor, não sentia nada. Apenas via uma confusão de rostos assustados o olhando do alto das escadas e uma moça pálida o encarando de forma estranha. Lembrou-se dela. Na tarde em que vira Danneel e Ted naquela mesma estação, ficara tão perturbado que saiu correndo em disparada sem se preocupar se estava empurrado as pessoas a sua volta. Lembrava-se da garota. Passara por ela como um furação e sentira seu ombro acertá-la em cheio no rosto. Sem olhar para trás, gritara um 'me desculpe' e continuou correndo. Agora se lembrava. Aquela era Kristen. De repente Jared entrou em seu campo de visão. Seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas e essas foram as últimas coisas que viu antes de seus olhos fecharem. _

Jared estava nervoso. Era a segunda vez que ficava plantado na sala de esperas daquele hospital sem saber direito se Jensen estava bem ou não. Wisdom, Tom e Mike também estavam ali. Chad havia ido lhe buscar um café e os pais de Jensen estavam a caminho. Quando o médico, em fim, entrou na sala, todos o rodearam em busca de notícias.

– Ele está estável. – O médico anunciou. Todos suspiraram aliviados. – Mas...

– Mas? – Jared perguntou aflito.

– Ele sofreu um grave trauma na coluna cervical. É bem provável que ele... – O médico suspirou pesadamente. – Talvez o Jensen não possa mais voltar a mover os membros.

Jared perdeu a fala. Estava escutando direito. Depois de tudo o que Jensen passara, ainda teria que passar por aquilo?

– Quer dizer... – Wisdon arregalou os olhos. – Quer dizer que o Jensen está tetraplégico?

– Não. – O médico respondeu. – Ao menos não definitivamente. Como eu disse, o trauma foi bem grave, mas com cirurgias e fisioterapia... Há uma possibilidade de o Jensen recuperar os movimentos dos membros. Vai depender mais dele que da medicina.

– Então, ele irá recuperar os movimentos. – Jared afirmou repleto de certeza. – O Jensen é um guerreiro. Ele vai conseguir.

– Esse é o espírito. – O médico sorriu para Jared. – Com o apóio da família e dos amigos e força de vontade, o Jensen pode sair dessa. Se quiser ir vê-lo...

– Ele já sabe? – Tom perguntou agoniado.

– Já sim. – O sorriso do médico morreu. – Ele não recebeu a notícia muito bem, mas isso é normal. Cabe aos amigos dar a ele todo o apóio nesse momento e incentivá-lo a lutar.

Jared concordou com a cabeça e se dirigiu ao quarto de Jensen. Antes de abrir a porta, respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso.

– Hey, baby! – Jared disse. Jensen estava reto na cama levemente erguida. Apenas seus olhos se moveram em direção ao namorado. – Como você está?

– Tetraplégico. – Jensen respondeu com amargura.

– É temporário. – Jared apressou-se a dizer. – O médico disse que...

– Eu sei, eu sei... Com cirurgias e fisioterapia, eu posso recuperar os movimentos...

– Você... Você não parece muito confiante, Jen. – Jared notou.

– Não é falta de confiança, Jay. É só que... – Jensen fechou os olhos e grossas lágrimas escorreram por sua face.

– É só que o quê, Jen? Você quer ficar aí entrevado nessa cama?

– Não sei, Jared. Talvez eu mereça o que está acontecendo.

– O quê?! – Jared não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Como assim?

– O que houve com Kristen... Quem a derrubou das escadas fui eu. Por minha causa ela...

– Opa! Calma aí! Conta essa história direito.

Jensen respirou fundo e contou tudo. Jared ficou um bom tempo em silêncio após ouvir a história de Jensen. Agora entendia o que a vidente queria dizer. Kristen culpava Jensen por sua morte. Por isso havia feito aquilo, derrubar Jensen das escadas do metrô, como ele havia feito com ela. A diferença era que Jensen havia feito sem querer, mas Kristen... Kristen queria machucar Jensen.

– Jen, não vejo nenhuma justiça em te deixar tetraplégico, amor. – Jared disse com firmeza. – Você não fez por querer. Não tem por que ficar se punindo ou deixando a Kristen te punir.

– Mas, Jay...

– Não, Jen. Eu não aceito o que a Kristen fez com você e aceito menos ainda você concordar em se deixar machucar desse jeito. Jen, você é um guerreiro. Sempre foi. Então, lute. Não aceite o que ela fez com você. Não aceite ficar preso a essa cama.

– Eu não sei se consigo... – Jensen disse cheio de receio.

– É claro que consegue. – Jared se aproximou mais da cama e fez um leve carinho no rosto de Jensen. – Você consegue tudo o que quiser, amor. Basta decidir fazer.

– Certo. – Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e pareceu refletir sobre o assunto. – Você vai estar comigo?

– Eu nunca ficaria longe de você. – Jared se inclinou para beijá-lo. – Eu estarei ao seu lado em todos os momentos. Eu prometo.

Quatro anos depois...

— Jared, acorde! — Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido. Jared murmurou algo incompreensível e se enroscou ainda mais no edredom. — Já está na hora, amor... O Beaver vai brigar com você de novo. — Mas Jared não parecia querer acordar. Jensen suspirou. Toda manhã era a mesma coisa. Querendo brincar com o homem, Jensen colou os lábios na orelha dele e gritou: — Jared, acorde!

— Aaah! — Jared se sentou na cama pondo a mão na orelha em que Jensen gritara. Jensen, ao seu lado, se dobrava de tanto rir de sua cara de susto. — Ah, cara, não faz isso comigo... — Passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados.

— Alguém aqui está atrasado... — Jensen cantarolou. Jared olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e arregalou os olhos.

— Puta que pariu! O Jim vai me matar... — Pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro para lavar o rosto e fazer a barba.

Jensen continuou deitado na cama de onde podia ver Jared se atrapalhando com a pasta de dente, se cortando com o barbeador e se esquecendo de tirar o pente do cabelo. Rindo alto do tanto que Jared era cômico pela manhã, Jensen apanhou a bengala ao lado da cama e desceu atrás dele até a cozinha. Lá Jared arrumou a maior bagunça para preparar o café. Acabou tomando só um cafezinho puro e comendo duas torradas levemente queimadas ao invés do café melado de sempre com bastante creme e panquecas de manga. Já estava abrindo a porta quando Jensen, ainda achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado, se aproximou dele por trás e puxou o pente que ele havia esquecido no cabelo. Surpreso, Jared olhou para trás e viu o pente caído no chão.

— Acho que isso não faz parte do seu uniforme... — Jensen disse rindo e Jared também riu, mas de um jeito que só ele conseguia rir de si mesmo quando fazia besteira.

— Obrigado, amor. Estou atrasado, mas volto logo para gente comemorar o nosso aniversário...

— Vou ficar esperando. — Jensen prometeu.

Jared, então, saiu correndo. Quando chegou a _Paradise_, Jim gritou com ele, como já sabia que iria acontecer. O dia foi corrido e cansativo como sempre. No fim da tarde, Jared recusou o convite dos amigos para sair para beber e também recusou o convite de Lauren para jantar. Todos pareciam dispostos a mantê-lo longe de casa naquela data especial, até Chad o convidou para uma partidinha de pôquer, mas Jared prometera a Jensen e não iria furar com ele.

Há quatro anos, Jensen havia sofrido uma lesão grave na coluna cervical e passara quase um ano sem conseguir movimentar seus membros. Após várias cirurgias e sessões desgastantes de fisioterapia, Jensen finalmente recuperara os movimentos do corpo. Não estava cem por cento. Talvez nunca voltasse a ficar assim, mas ele já era capaz de se movimentar sozinho e isso já era uma grande vitória.

Em casa, enquanto preparava o jantar, Jensen ainda se lembrava de todas as vezes em que se desesperara e quisera desistir, mas Jared não permitira. Jared era o ombro amigo nos momentos de choro, a mão estendia quando ele caia e o braço forte que o obrigava a ficar de pé e a lutar. E quando era preciso, Jared brigava por ele e contra ele. O forçava a ser forte, o forçava a seguir em frente, a não desanimar.

E mesmo quando Jensen, completamente aflito e sem esperanças, lhe dizia coisas horríveis e o mandava deixá-lo em paz, ir embora de sua vida, Jared não desistia dele. Era como se o homem fosse movido por uma certeza inabalável, não só da recuperação de Jensen, mas de seus sentimentos.

Jensen simplesmente não sabia o que seria dele sem Jared. Ele definitivamente fora a melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida. Estava pensando nisso quando pôs na mesa um forro branco, acendeu velas vermelhas e colocou as flores em um vaso no centro. O vinho estava ao lado da lasanha, as taças reluziam sob a luz das velas e a mesa posta para dois denunciava o clima romântico da noite. Jensen cheio de expectativa observou tudo preparado. Talvez seu romantismo fosse um pouco cafona, mas ele não se importava. Estava apaixonado e feliz. Se isso era ser cafona, então ele era o rei da cafonice.

— Hey, baby. Isso está perfeito... — Jared que havia chegado do trabalho sem fazer barulho e parara a porta da sala de jantar para observar o namorado pôr a mesa.

– Você me assustou. – Jensen queixou-se com falsa zanga. Não dava para ficar irritado com Jared. — O seu lugar é aqui, amor, ao meu lado... – Disse puxando uma cadeira.

— Eu sei. — Jared disse indo se sentar.

Jensen sentou-se também e serviu o vinho, depois ergueu sua taça para um brinde.

– A nós!

– A nós! — Jared ergueu sua taça e logo a levou aos lábios. – Jensen, você é tudo em minha vida. Eu nunca amei ninguém tanto quanto amo você e duvido que algum dia eu pudesse voltar a amar assim. — Jensen sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Jared, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. De todos os momentos felizes que já tive, os momentos que eu passei com você foram os mais especiais, os mais mágicos, os mais significantes. O que houve com a Kristen... Foi culpa minha, agora eu sei, mas... Eu não odeio o que aconteceu. Não tudo pelo menos, por que... Se não tivesse acontecido, eu não teria conhecido você. E, Jay, nossa aproximação foi tão rápida, mas foi o bastante para mudar toda a minha vida e me fazer sentir a pessoa mais incrível do mundo. Você sempre teve esse efeito sobre mim... E tudo o que eu quero é poder te fazer sentir o mesmo. Eu quero muito ficar ao seu lado e quero te fazer feliz para sempre. – Jensen deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos. – Obrigado por não desistir de mim.

– Eu nunca desistiria de você, Jensen. Desistir de você seria o mesmo que desistir de mim mesmo.

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Jared tinha o estranho dom de fazê-lo se apaixonar por ele cada dia mais e mais. Jared o fazia ter vontade de perder a cabeça, fazer loucuras. Amava Jared profundamente, de um modo que nunca pensou que fosse possível.

Ignorando completamente a lasanha ainda intocada e os enfeites caprichosamente dispostos sobre a mesa, Jensen olhou Jared nos olhos e empurrou tudo para o lado. Surpreso e sem saber direito qual a intenção do namorado, Jared assistiu de boca aberta Jensen subir na mesa e ficar de joelhos sobre ela enquanto se despia lentamente.

– Mudança de cardápio, meu amor... – Jensen anunciou engatinhando até um Jared maravilhado e excitado. Seus olhos não desgrudavam dos dele, nem mesmo quando seus lábios tomaram os seus num beijo voluptuoso, aperitivo do amor quente que viria.

– Acho que gostei desse novo cardápio. – Jared disse já puxando Jensen para mais junto de si e o beijando cheio de fome daquele amor.

Não entendia como Jensen sempre conseguia, de uma hora para outra, deixar para trás o cara delicadamente romântico e se transformar em um homem selvagemmente apaixonado, mas amava quando isso acontecia. Viver com Jensen era assim, estar constantemente num turbilhão de surpresas.

Jared se levantou e começou a despir-se. Jensen o ajudava sem muito cuidado não se importando se estava amarrotando a camisa ou arrancando fora os botões. Mas Jared não estava reclamando. Que importava a camisa cara de fio indiano quando Jensen estava tão quente e tão louco para se entregar a ele?

As mãos de Jensen abriram sua calça e a baixou junto com a roupa de baixo expondo seu sexo túrgido. Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios enquanto seus olhos devoravam o membro a sua frente. Jared quase teve um orgasmo só de observar os lábios carnudos de Jensen se fecharam sensualmente em torno de seu pênis. Quando sentiu dentes arranhando sua glande enquanto a língua de Jensen fazia loucuras com a extensão de seu sexo, teve que se segurar para não gozar. Aquela noite era especial e ele queria terminá-la dentro do corpo quente de Jensen.

Aparentemente Jensen tinha a mesma intenção, pois logo tirou o pênis de Jared da boca e se deitou na mesa. Jared colocou as pernas de Jensen em seus ombros e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

– Você sabe o quanto te amo, Jen? – Jared perguntou enquanto seus dedos abriam passagem para que seu membro entrasse no homem deitado sobre ele. – Por que, sério, às vezes nem eu entendo como é possível amar alguém tanto assim... Você é lindo demais, doce demais, perfeito demais... O que seria da minha vida sem você?

– Talvez o mesmo que seria a minha vida sem você, vazia... – Jensen disse mordendo o lábio inferior de ansiedade.

Jared voltou a beijá-lo. Jensen estava pronto e chamando por ele. Não precisavam de palavras para se entender. Retirou os dedos e penetrou-o numa estocada firme que lhe fez retesar as costas e gemer com lágrimas nos olhos. Mas Jared sabia que por mais que estivesse doendo no princípio, em pouco tempo Jensen estaria gemendo alto de deleite. Era sempre assim, a dor era um aperitivo para o prazer.

As mãos de Jensen buscaram o rosto de Jared num carinho terno. Jensen amava se ver refletido nos olhos de Jared. Amava se ver como Jared o via, a criatura mais linda sobre a face da terra. Jared também amava ver Jensen daquele modo, suado, afoito, desesperado por mais contato com seu corpo. Sem querer lhe negar nada, Jared saiu de dentro dele, depois voltou a penetrá-lo com força, fazendo a mesa tremer. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava gostando. Então Jared começou a entrar e sair com força num ritmo que fazia Jensen gemer alto e rebolar sobre a mesa.

O encaixe dos dois era perfeito, como se seus corpos houvessem sido desenhados um para o outro. E a cada estocada de Jared, aquele lugar de Jensen era atingido e lhe enviava ondas de prazer que toldavam seus sentidos. Só de olhar para o rosto corado de Jensen, Jared mal conseguia se segurar. Quando viu seus olhos perdendo o foco, sentiu que ele estava próximo do gozo. Então caprichou ainda mais nas estocadas até vê-lo se derramando em seu abdômen. Gozou logo depois. Ficaram ainda um tempo na mesma posição, como se temessem romper o contato, como se fosse torturante separar a carne de um da do outro. Em fim, Jared tirou seu membro de dentro de Jensen e baixou as pernas do namorado. Num movimento rápido, puxou Jensen para junto de si, fazendo-o ficar sentado sobre a mesa, os braços em torno de seu pescoço, os rostos colados.

– Lembra o que eu te disse uma vez...? – Jared perguntou olhando Jensen nos olhos. Como o namorado apenas alteou as sobrancelhas, sinal de que não se lembrava, Jared lhe deu um beijinho e continuou. – Eu disse que toda vez que fazia com você era sempre a melhor. – Jared sorriu mais abertamente daquele jeitinho que Jensen amava e estando assim tão próximos, ele tinha como admirar bem de perto as covinhas encantadoras que sempre o tiravam do sério. – Essa vez foi a melhor...

– Acho que a próxima pode ser melhor ainda. – Jensen disse com um sorrisinho sugestivo. – Tudo com você é o melhor, Jared. Acho que até eu me torno um homem melhor a cada dia por causa de você. Eu te amo muito! Me desculpe por não dizer sempre.

– Eu também te amo, Jensen! E se eu te torno melhor a cada dia, Jen, é por que a cada dia eu me apaixono mais e mais por você.

Os dois se beijaram. Não havia mais Kristen para assombrá-los. Após deixar Jensen entrevado numa cama, a moça sumira. O estrago que fizera no corpo do homem poderia ter separado Jensen e Jared, mas fez o contrário, os uniu para nunca mais se separarem.

Fim


End file.
